Coming Home to You
by Brianna R West
Summary: Ch 18 update! Harry and Severus are forced to stay with each other. However, there is something that changes about Harry that leads to their inability to control carnal urges! Creature Fic Harry! Creature
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am back again! I really love writing Harry/Severus locked inside of a house together, but this one will have a huge twist, so look forward to it later on in the story. Please read the changes following as they will affect the storyline greatly.

In this storyline: Sirius Black was never put into the veil and escaped the ministry once more because of Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape indeed was an Ex-Death Eater, but not made spy by Dumbledore. Instead, Severus was made his acting right hand to the Order of the Phoenix. Lucius Malfoy was made spy to Dumbledore after Voldemort forced Draco to become a Death Eater and has been relaying the information to both Dumbledore and Snape.

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter One

Harry Potter had turned sixteen in the quiet of his small cupboard. His only opportunity to congratulate his coming of age birthday was after a fairly intense beating from his overweight uncle. The beating had broken his arm in two places and caused a sordid amount of bruising throughout his slight frame. His wand had been stripped from him, locked away into a box that Vernon often kept beneath his bed, in order to keep him from healing any wounds or fighting back. Of course, Harry had potions he kept hidden for healing and had developed slight wandless magic that he did the simplest of spells with.

Throughout the years, Harry's abuse had slowly become worse despite his many attempts to appease his relatives. He kept his mouth, for the most part, shut and did what was demanded of him. His cousin, Dudley, was often the reason for said beatings in his accusations against Harry.

Today, Dudley had accused Harry of stealing his money he had none-too-conspicuously hidden in a jar on top of his drawers. Harry had, like all the other accusations, not been the one to commit the crime. He assumed that one of Dudley's many delinquent friends stole the cash when he wasn't looking, but like everything, Harry was held accountable for the crime. Vernon had struck him for each pound missing from the jar. Thankfully, Dudley had only kept a petty amount of about five pounds, so the beating was considerably less then what he had often dealt with before.

Wishing himself a happy birthday, he blew the dust away in which he had drawn a cake with sixteen lines symbolizing candles. In three weeks time, he would be returning to Hogwarts, free of his relatives' relentless unkindness. It was a day in which he spent most of the nights there dreaming of, save a few nights in which images of Voldemort's workings plagued him.

A loud pounding came from beyond the cupboard at the front door. He was shaken from the noise. He heard the mumbling curses coming from his obese uncle as dust puffed with each one of the man's heavy footsteps down the staircase. The door creaked as Vernon's infuriated voice came from within.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he barked.

"Ah, good evening," the voice of Albus Dumbledore came. Harry visibly smiled with a sigh of relief. Maybe the man had come to collect him early in order to discuss a matter. He felt the small hope curl through him. He cursed slightly when he realized what state he was in. He hadn't had enough potions left to heal his wounds, so he still sported the ugly large bruises now forming and broken arm.

"I wondered if I might speak with Harry for a moment."

"What do you want with him?" Vernon said as his voice growing angrier.

"That, unfortunately, is between Harry and I. Where might I find him?" Dumbledore's footsteps, lighter in sound, echoed as he pushed beyond Vernon and inside the house. "I do apologize for the intrusion, but the matter is quite urgent."

"Who do you think you are? You can't just come barging in here," Vernon said sounding slightly scared even with the conviction of his words.

Harry breathed as he heard footsteps stop beyond the cupboard door. Then the lock clinked and the door flew open. His headmaster's eyes were grave and saddened at the sight before him. Harry stumbled out from beneath the small space holding tightly to his right arm and scrambled to his feet.

"Headmaster," Harry said with a feigned smile. Vernon stood just behind the man, his eyes wide with fear as Dumbledore turned on him.

"I will be taking Harry into my care," he said evenly though his voice low. Harry knew better than to make his ever smiling headmaster angry. The man, often insanely too happy, was not angry often but he feared the man when his temper was about.

Vernon had said nothing, only nodded, his tail tucked tightly between his legs. As Harry followed Dumbledore, he saw that Petunia and Dudley held each other at the middle portion of the stairs. They looked from him and then to Vernon in their frantic terror. It was slightly satisfying to Harry to see them shaken around a man who had never been anything but kind to him.

"Where are we going, sir?"

"Hogwarts, my boy," Dumbledore said turning his smile to him. "We will have you seen by Madam Pomfrey before we have a chat."

_Intolerable, selfish ingrate_, Severus thought to himself as he stormed down the corridor, his signature robes billowing about behind him in his haste. The very audacity of that old man dumbfounded him beyond understanding almost every time he was made a request of. To think, Harry Bloody Potter was now expected to be within his care as a way of bonding the two of them. It was absolutely ludicrous, and he would not be part of such a scheme. The old man was out of his bloody mind!

_Earlier…_

"_It has come to my attention that the family in which Harry Potter stays is a danger to him and thus, it will no longer be an acceptable residence for him away from Hogwarts," Dumbledore had said over his half-moon spectacles. _

"_It evades me as to why I should care to hear it," Severus drawled. He had rushed over after he had been called into the Headmaster's quarters earlier that evening. He had only just gotten the chance to work on a potion he was creating when the request came. _

"_That is to which I called you here, Severus," the ever twinkling of the man's insufferable eyes coupled his now smiling expression. That twinkling was never followed by anything Severus wished to be employed into doing. Only ever had Dumbledore requested him to do things in which he took no pleasure in. _

"_I wish you to take Mister Potter into your residence and under your protection," Dumbledore said through smiling eyes. "I feel it would benefit you to spend some time with the boy."_

"_Absolutely out of the question," Severus answered coolly despite is inner urge to shout at the man. His private residence, in which he returned to during the holiday and school breaks, was not a foster house for insufferable brats. Especially not for a certain Potter child that was a heavy reminder of just how horribly he had failed in his love life. The boy, the image and daresay personality of his late father, would never be someone in which he willingly share a classroom with let alone his own personal abode. _

"_Severus, I should say that this is not really a request."_

"_I will not babysit your little Golden Boy, Albus! If he was taken from his current residence due to it being considered dangerous, then it would be contradictory to have Potter stay in my personal residence under my care." Severus found it hard to control his temper as he argued his position. "There must be someone else, Albus."_

"_Alas, there is no one in which I trust more to protect Mister Potter." The man was once more smiling in his complete disregard of what Severus argued. Severus was absolutely seething. He would not be made a mockery of by the man merely to satisfy a notion that Potter and he could share a sort of comradeship._

"_Potter cannot stay with me," Severus said in resolution. His hands drew across his chest, heaving beneath them in his rage. _

"_I have already sent his belongings to your residence," Dumbledore went on to say. "And you may collect him at my office in an hour's time."_

_When Severus made to argue once more, the man had looked onto him with an expression that demanded obedience. He had held his tongue and stormed from the man's quarters. _

In which brought him to his current state of disarray as he gathered his personal belongings from his desk. He had prepared to stay the evening concocting the potion he had created, but now his plans deterred to playing host to the intolerable Gryffindor. He could not fathom why Dumbledore sought to make him miserable on more than a frequent basis. Yet still he was unable to deny any requests the man asked of him. Damn his loyalty the old coot.

"Ah, Harry," the headmaster said as Harry entered the room. He had been seen by Poppy immediately after they arrived. She had smiled sadly at him as she healed him. He hated the pity that he received from every individual he came across. He would much prefer they act like nothing had changed, but now he knew that he would forever see the change in their eyes. His arm had proven much more painful in the curing process. It was still slightly sore due to the broken bone having to mend. However, he had dealt with worse, so it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"You are looking well."

"Thanks, sir." Harry sat down in the opposing chair, taking a quick glance about the office. Dumbledore's phoenix perched itself nearby, screeching at Harry's arrival. He was very fond of the bird, having been saved by it when they battled the basilisk. The radiant reds, oranges, and yellows that colored its feather glimmered beneath the light as it shook its wings out and settled once more into sleep.

"You are probably curious as to why I called you here," Dumbledore twirled his fingers idly through his beard as he settled back against his chair. The man was aged greatly, having been over a century old and well-respected within the wizarding community. His voice held a high place when spoken within the ministry. Despite his frequent urgings for Harry to do his bidding, he knew the man deeply cared for him.

"There are skills in which you lack because of your education being limited to a curriculum," Dumbledore began. "On another note, I believe your relatives incapable of taking care of you. I have asked Professor Snape to keep you under his care and he has agreed. I would also like for you and Professor Snape to become better acquainted as he will also be in charge of your further education until your return to Hogwarts."

Harry was speechless. Staying with Snape was the last thing he had expected Dumbledore to say and the fact that the potion's master, incapable of anything other than insults and malice, had agreed to let Harry stay at his personal residence was baffling. Disregard the fact that Snape was a miserable old git, the man hated Harry from the core of his being. Harry could not gather how Dumbledore thought that staying with Snape would fare any better than his staying with the Dursleys. The man would kill him by the week's end. Arguments erupted anytime he and Snape were near each other.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I don't think it's a good idea to stay with Professor Snape," Harry said carefully choosing his words. He was not yet angry by the notion; however, he believed that if Dumbledore insisted he stay with Snape, it would be hard to maintain his composure. He barely rested since he was rescued from the Dursleys. He was exhausted and wished nothing more than to curl into the comfort of a bed.

"I believe this will be a rather good experience for you both," Dumbledore said with a smile. He interlaced his fingers and then leaned forward. "I believe you two share more in common that you think as well as could become a rather powerful partnership."

Harry thought it through for a moment. While he knew that he shared nothing in common with his pessimistic professor, he also knew that Dumbledore trusted Snape and respected him a great deal. It could only benefit him to try to be civil with the other. If all came to worse, Snape would throw him out and Dumbledore would find another place for him to reside.

"Okay," Harry said finally giving into his headmaster. Dumbledore clapped his hands together with a grin as he stood from his chair. "It's settled then."

Harry was about to ask when he could expect to begin to stay with Snape when the man himself knocked and entered the room. Snape fashioned his signature sneer as he walked the small trek to where they sat. His pale skin was shadowed by his defined features: long nose that curved slightly at the tip, his high, pronounced cheek bones, and his powerful, large jaw in which was currently clenched probably due to anger.

'Agreed to,' Harry thought to himself. 'Bloody bollocks.'

"Ah Professor Snape, your timing is impeccable. Mister Potter and I had just finished discussing the living arrangements," Dumbledore as he stood from the chair, motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry hesitated slightly when Snape's enraged glare rested on him in that moment. He finally stood, withdrawing his eyes and clasping his fingers tightly. Incredibly, Snape scared him more than his oaf of an uncle, Vernon, did. Harry knew that the man carried a sordid past of servicing Voldemort. Why he had been able to turn away from it, he wasn't quite sure. However, the man still carried his intimidation tactics wherever he was. Even his Gryffindor courage could not go up against the man's overwhelming presence.

"Would you be so kind to escort Mister Potter to his new residence? He requires rest for his recovery." Severus eyed him curiously after the last part had been said. Harry kept his eyes away from the man refusing to be subjected to the intimidation they most certainly sought. For now, he was just hoping to finally get an opportunity to get some rest. However, he saw the man bow and then make his way out of the office.

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore called out. Harry paused on his way to follow the potion's professor. "Happy birthday."

Harry smiled over his shoulder to the man, "Thanks sir."

When they apparated outside of the long stretch of land, cobblestone met them in the cold chill of evening. A low fog billowed about Harry's feet as step after step he followed Snape without speaking. He knew Snape was not fond of questions and since he would be unable to run from the argument, he chose to stay away from one. Harry could only make out the outline of the large residence as it appeared out of the darkness. An iron fence ran the circumference of the two story mansion. The cobblestone led and dead-ended into it. It without question was the only home within miles of there as large mountains towered beyond it. It certainly fell into the man's overall façade.

They made their way inside and were greeted with darkness upon arriving in the large expanse of the entry hall. It was too dark for Harry to make out much, but from what he could, the house did not seem in the least inviting. They continued their brisk walk for what seemed like hours, but Harry knew only to be minutes as they finally reached a towering door.

"This will serve as a room to you," Severus said exasperated. "I will expect you at dawn no later than eight."

Snape left him standing alone in the hallway. Their simultaneous existence seemed it would be curt much like Snape's words had been. Harry sighed, drawing the large door open and walking inside. His belongings sat just alongside a bed. A very large paneled window sat nearby the bed, exposing the scenic night in all its majesty. The moon was almost full, brightly peering through heavy clouds in the sky. Trees broke from the ground in many places behind the house, inside of the iron fence. It was quiet, and Harry found solace in that fact. While earlier he thought that it would be comparable to living with his relatives, he had to admit that the room served to be much greater of a comfort than that small cupboard beneath the stairs.

He turned back towards the bed, settling his truck on it. He pulled out a set of pajamas and then walked to the bathroom, which once the light was on, had him gasping in surprise. The large room looked more like a spa room that Hermione had once told him of. He certainly could get use to having a bath that was built and equipped like a Jacuzzi. He quickly readied himself for bed and walked back out into the room he had been given. It had been present enough to get away from the beatings Vernon inflicted, but now a room that he could, at least for the time being, call his own was another present he gladly took on this day.

He wasn't excited to be staying at the Snape Manor, but the man enjoyed his seclusion just as much, if not more, than Harry. He figured that the potion's professor would make himself scarce while Harry stayed save for the education that he was charged with. That was another thing that had Harry curious. What sort of education had Dumbledore meant? He had thought everything within the curriculum was in order to fight the dark arts. He would leave that for another day since sleep was beckoning him; his eyes were growing heavy and his body weak. It had been a very long day filled with many new situations.

'Happy birthday to me,' Harry thought sarcastically as he curled up beneath the surprisingly comfortable sheets.

Severus slammed his bedroom door behind him, hoping that the sound would run the distance to the Potter child. The insufferable brat had made no complaints in which he had hoped would withdraw Dumbledore's request to have the boy stay with him. Instead, it seemed that Potter was happy to stay with him. Probably to make him miserable and forever within headache, Severus thought melodramatically.

Pulling the stopper from the elegantly decorated crystal bottle on top of his desk, he poured himself a generous amount of Fire Whiskey. He would need it tonight. Unlike other nights when he paused to enjoy and nurse the burning liquid drink, he swallowed down the contents and poured another glass. Being forced to play house with Potter was not going to be a simple task. However, earlier when he had stared into those emerald green eyes, he was startled to find Potter's usual arrogant demeanor was absent. Instead, he found an exhausted, aged complexion in which he had often seen in himself growing up in this very house. It was entirely too close to the expression he had given following a lashing.

When Dumbledore had mentioned Potter's relatives being a danger to him, he had only assumed that the insufferable brat had gone whining to the Headmaster because they forced him to clean after himself or something of the like. However, the words that had continued to replay through his mind directly following his collection of the Golden Boy were that Potter required rest in order to recover. What did Potter need to recover from? He had noticed that Potter was frequently grasping his arm as if it had been injured, but he simply gathered that the boy was uncomfortable. Potter had been too quiet, too obedient in which perplexed Severus beyond understanding. Potter had always been a thorn in his side, always spouting nonsense whenever he was around.

Today, however, Potter had been withdrawn, reserved and completely unlike the Potter spawn he had always proven to be. It made him curious despite his many attempts at dismissing the behavior. Was tonight an unguarded moment for Potter or another ploy?

Severus sat at his desk, setting down the glass he had once more finished. He pulled out a quill and a small, leather bound journal. He jotted down his usual of the day's progression. However, today's journal also contained a small note of Potter's odd behavior.

Harry had awoken close to six, his usual time for waking. Most mornings, he was required to clean the kitchen and then ready breakfast for the Dursleys. When he had walked from the room, he had made his way down the hallway towards what he hoped to be the kitchen. He wasn't ungrateful, and despite the man's overly malicious demeanor, he had taken Harry into his home. Harry owed it to Professor Snape to at least be useful.

When he finally found his way into the kitchen, morning was making its way over the hills. The light shined through the windows of the beautifully designed kitchen, expanding over cherry wood furnishings and granite covered countertops. The marble floors shimmered specks of gold beneath the rays of lucid light causing Harry to turn his eyes away in order to regain his sight.

"Hello Master Potter," a small, hoarse voice came from below. The creature was aged with wrinkles adorning its face. Harry should have known that Snape would keep a house elf, but his mind was made up. He smiled at the small, obviously angry creature. He understood that he was intruding, and thus, he merely nodded his head.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"Timper, Master Potter, is at Master Potter's service," he bowed though it pained him to do so.

"Well I won't be requiring your services Timper," Harry said as he moved towards the refrigerator in the room. "Although, I do wonder where I might find the cooking pots and pans?"

"Timper will make breakfast Master Potter," the creature snapped his fingers, but Harry rose his hand to pause him.

"No need Timper," he said quickly. "I can make it myself."

The creature looked about to protest, but merely bowed and in a crack, was gone from the room. Harry looked diligently until he found the pots and cooking utensils. He had pulled some eggs, fresh peppers, mushrooms, and a block of aged cheddar from the refrigerator. He mixed the meal, cutting the veggies into slender pieces, and then shredding the cheese with the knife. He was happiest when cooking. Magic never made things half as well, in his mind, then when it was thrown together by hand. He lightly seasoned the meal and served two plates.

Harry suddenly thought to himself as he looked at the helpings if Snape would even want to eat what he had cooked. The man would surely think it poisoned. He laughed to himself as he brought his plate to the small, cherry wood dining table and began to eat the meal with quick pace. It was a habit. The Dursleys never gave him any time to eat, and sometimes, did not allow him to eat at all. He had gotten into the habit of finishing what he could before they demanded he do chores or lock him within the cupboard.

After finishing his meal, he washed the dishes used, dried them, and placed them from which he found them. He walked from the kitchen, having spelled the other portion to continue to stay warm just in case Snape decided he would want to eat it, and found a small living area in which to sit. He wasn't sure when to expect the man, but it was already close to seven, and he was sure that Snape probably woke early. He couldn't help but feel the uneasiness creep into his reserves. What should he expect from the man now that they were forced to, for the next few weeks, inhabit the same space?

It was a quarter until eight when the professor emerged from the hallway. Harry had been reading one of the books he had brought from his trunk. He had been too engrossed in the page when the man appeared, and his attention only drawn away from it when the man indignantly cleared his throat.

"Oh, good morning sir," Harry said as he quickly closed the book. He quickly rose to his feet and looked to where the kitchen was. "I'm not sure if you already ate, but I made us breakfast."

Snape seemed genuinely taken aback by that. He regained his composure quickly though as he leered down at Harry. "I have."

"Oh, um, then I'll just go put it away," Harry said as he made towards the kitchen.

"Leave it for the house elf."

"It's okay," Harry said quickly. "I'm use to that sort of thing, so it's no big deal."

"I said leave it, Potter."

Harry felt the anger belly in his stomach. He said nothing, however, withholding his frustration for another time. He needed to survive the next few weeks and if he spoke up now, that was assuredly not to happen. Balling his fists, he nodded his head obediently.

"I will make this clear, Potter. I was not a consensual party in this decision to have you stay at my personal residence. However, since the Headmaster has made it apparent there is nowhere else, I will set some rules in which must be obeyed and never broken," Snape said as his eyes danced with annoyance. Harry was sure it had everything to do with the fact that the man had been cornered into taking Harry in, much as he had into staying by Dumbledore. He felt disappointment begin to surface upon this realization. He had only ever felt hatred for the man, but why did was he so disappointed by the reality?

"You are never to venture out unless I have given the permission to do so. You are not to go within rooms that I have not personally designated for your use. I will disregard your lack of courtesy in using the kitchen this once, but you are not to do so again. Aside from this room and your own, you are to stay out of all others. You will meet me promptly at this hour, no later, every morning unless I have said otherwise. Timper will attend to all your meals and you are to eat them in your room unless I have stated otherwise. Finally, Potter, I expect only to see you in the time in which you receive your educational instructions. All other times, you are to remain within your room."

Harry listened and found himself only nodding to appease the other. He was happy only to oblige the request of remaining in the room aside from when he needed to be taught. The man was absolutely the last person he would want to spend time with. He was happier to pass the hours with anything that had nothing to do with Snape. Even with his conviction of being happy the man wanted nothing to do with him, why was he still feeling disappointment begin to once more surface?

Snape settled down in a chair near where Harry had sat initially. Harry returned to the sofa he had been sitting while Snape pulled out a few books and rolls of parchment. Then there were flasks containing different colored liquid within each, labeled in elegant handwriting as to their contents.

"Dumbledore has expressed that you need educating on specific potions. As I know you to be truly hopeless at such a task, I have found a simple, idiot-proof method in which they can be concocted," Snape said as he motioned to the parchments. Harry took them, though he felt the need to berate the man in his accusations against him, but held his tongue yet again. This was slowly becoming similar to how he would often react and deal with Vernon. Most days, the man would cause him headache from all the withdrawn rage. Vernon was always calling him names such as "disgusting boy," "monster," or "repulsive spawn." Harry had grown accustomed to such things that he was able to disregard them. However, something bubbled in his belly when Snape said such things. He wasn't quite sure what it was though and merely brushed it off as hatred or anger.

"What are they for?" Harry said as he absently went through some of the notes. He had to admit, Snape had beautiful handwriting. It was genuinely the best he had ever seen. The strokes flowed together elegantly and languidly.

"Most are for deception and then a few for heightening one's abilities. The Headmaster has expressed to me the importance of these specific potions in order for you to serve the Order in the coming months," Snape said evenly. He guess the man had been both tasked with this because of his immense knowledge of difficult potions as well as his being right-hand to Dumbledore. "Despite the methodology I have created, it will take some time for someone as incompetent as you to achieve."

"Lucky you have so much confidence in me, sir." Harry regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He had been doing so well until the man made further to insult him. Snape was incapable of civility when it came to him. He could not fathom how Dumbledore held such a high regard for the miserable old git in the least.

"I would watch what you say, Potter," Snape said as he glowered at Harry. Harry suddenly felt trepidation take hold of him. Images of Vernon's fists hitting his abdomen and kicks hard against his backside as he curled on the floor flashed through him like a great wave. He let out a small gasp when the memories became real. He pressed back into the couch and turned his eyes away from Snape. Except now Snape was no longer Snape, he was the man who over all these years had become his abuser, Vernon.

"I will, sir. So please Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he fought back the tears and waited for the crippling blow to come. When nothing happened for several minutes, he finally looked up to see Snape's eyes unmoving from his. The expression Snape wore was unreadable, but did give Harry the sense that the man was alarmed by what Harry had pleaded. He suddenly felt a heat run through his cheeks. He wanted to run, but that would get him nowhere. This was Snape we were talking about. Likely, the man hardly cared what Harry was going on about.

"I hardly resemble that oaf of a man, Potter."

Harry felt laughter tickle his throat. Was Snape making a joke? That's impossible.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that sir," Harry managed to incoherently say.

"We will spend the better part of today with the first potion," Snape went on to say disregarding what had just happened. It was a great deal of a comfort to Harry as they went about the instruction without interruption.

Evening settled through the house drawing shadows across the walls and floors. It had quieted due to Harry now being within his own room, reading the book he had favored earlier. He, from time to time, glanced at the notes he had taken while Snape had instructed him earlier. Snape had kept only to subjects that dealt with the potions and never asked once about what Harry had meant by cowering pathetically. Again, Harry had been glad for it. If there was one thing he would seriously lose his head over, it was Snape pitying him. He knew that would never happen, however. A good quality of the man was he never changed from being a miserable old sod.

Voices came from beyond the door, drawing Harry away from the page he had been reading. He looked up as silence followed. Walking over to the door, he pulled it open as quietly as he could. The voices began again, but their words muffled by the distance. Harry quietly walked towards the voices, hearing the words clearer as he managed to get close enough to understand.

"He has begun to recruit the vampires," he heard a voice say from beyond his vision. It was a voice he had heard before, but unable to pinpoint from just who.

"How many?" he heard Snape say.

"From what I've seen, about twenty or so thus far. However, I believe he may have more," the other voice said.

"Any other changes?"

"Not that I've seen. He seems to be only recruiting vampires at the moment."

"I will alert Dumbledore."

Harry peeked around the corner and the figure of Lucius Malfoy came into vision. The man was dressed in his usual aristocrat garments. He fashioned a long, dress coat and vest with a button-down white shirt. His hair was pulled back against his neck in a long ponytail. His hands were gloved in which rested on his signature cane. His expression was even as he looked at Snape who stood just across from him.

Lucius had been made spy half a year ago when Draco was forced to become servant to Voldemort. Dumbledore had employed him on the agreement that he would continue to service Voldemort and then clue them into details on the inner workings. Harry still did not trust the man who stood now before them in his usual arrogant manner. However, he trusted Dumbledore, so he kept quiet on his perceptions of the man.

Harry kept hidden while the two men stood in silence. Snape finally sighed and broke through the quiet.

"We will have to, for the time being, meet elsewhere."

"Oh?" Lucius said raising a brow in his curiosity.

"Dumbledore has forced a certain insufferable brat into my home," Snape said once more sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How delectable."

Snape sneered at that, giving Lucius a look of pure disgust. "Hardly."

"Your tastes often ran to a certain red head, green eyed woman," Lucius drawled.

"Do not mention her so easily," Snape snapped, and Harry had to withhold his breath. Snape couldn't possibly mean who he thought they meant.

"When are you going to give up on Lily, Severus? It's about time you found a new love interest," Lucius said.

"I do not see how that concerns you, Lucius."

"What I wouldn't do to get my hands on the-Boy-Who-Lived," Lucius said with a smirk. "I am sure he would taste positively sinful."

"What would Narcissa say if she heard you now?"

"I would be dead where I stood," Lucius said with a laugh. "However, I am sure Potter would be well worth it."

"Your interests are absolutely revolting," Snape said as he turned away from Lucius and caught sight of Harry who had been unaware of just how far he had peeked out in their banter. Snape's eyes grew wide with shock but quickly returned to indifference as he turned towards Lucius. "I think it is time you left."

"Right," Lucius said with a small nod. "Well then, goodbye Severus."

With that, Lucius was gone in a waft of black mist. Harry felt his heart pound within his chest as his potion's professor advanced on him in a matter of seconds.

"Eavesdropping Potter?" Snape's voice was low and menacing.

"I," Harry stuttered, feeling his stomach clench with fear. "I didn't mean to."

"It seems otherwise, Potter."

"I just heard voices." Harry was walking backwards as Snape continued to advance on him. He felt his heart might break through his chest at any moment the way it had become crazed.

"I hardly think that gives you right to disobey my rules, Potter."

Harry felt the hard wall behind him as he was stopped in his advancement towards fleeing. He breathed out as his professor shadowed him in his height. He swallowed the lump now growing in his throat. He couldn't feel his limb; everything had gone numb with fear. His stubborn mind refused to back down and give into his fear, but his body was beginning to react. Often this very situation had gotten a heavy beating from Vernon and now that he was no longer in the protection of school grounds, Snape was at leisure to treat Harry as he saw fit. Would the man strike him? Starve him? Put him into a closet and not let him out until he had learned his lesson?

The tears had begun to prickle at his eyes, but he fought them back as Snape continued to glare at him through the silence. Harry bit his lower lip so hard that a metallic taste of blood had tainted his mouth as he swallowed.

Severus was more than surprised to see Potter peeking out from the doorway. Usually, he prided himself on his ability of observance, but Lucius had caught him off-guard by his proclamation that he would like to bed Potter. It wasn't often that Severus was surprised, but the last day he had found he often was. When he had seen the boy, he had felt the need to get Lucius out of the house as quickly as he could manage without alerting him to the boy's presence. He wasn't sure the reason for his own actions, but concluded it to wanting to punish the boy immediately.

In his rage, he advanced on the boy, unaware of the reaction he was causing. Soon the boy was in front of him, back against the wall, and those gorgeous emerald green eyes that his mother often set upon Severus with the same stubbornness, tainted by tears. Harry Bloody Potter was crying beneath him and as he would have thought well before this incident, he wasn't the least bit satisfied. The opposite, he felt guilty. Severus Snape never felt guilty. Why would he feel it for the Potter spawn?

This only served to anger him more. Lucius must have done something to his head with his incredulous talk of bedding the-Boy-Who-Lived and enjoying it. Severus did not think that Potter looked absolutely breathtaking with his hair a mess, eyes glittering with tears, and his lower lip was drawn into his mouth tainted red with blood. He absolutely did not. Severus inwardly groaned at his own thoughts. This was Lily's beloved son. The only reason Potter would seem in the least bit attractive was because he shared the woman Severus loved, Lily's, eyes.

However, Severus could not help but wonder how the boy would look underneath him, moaning in pleasure. He could not help but envision it to his absolute horror.

Harry watched Snape as the man's eyes faded into something that Harry could not quite identify. He focused on the way the man's chest rose and fell to calm his nerves as silence continued to hover between them. His fear began to simper away as anger disappeared and something else took its place.

"Sir?" Harry finally croaked out as the man made no move to do anything.

As if being snapped out of his thoughts, Snape pulled away from him and merely eyed him. Straightening his back, Snape cleared his throat.

"Do not disobey the rules again, Potter." Snape fled down the hallway and to a room Harry assumed was his. He let out the breath he had been holding and walked to his own room. He felt the steady racing of his heart. It had felt as if for a moment, they had been a different kind of emotion entirely. However, he could not forget the conversation the two men had shared. Not only had Snape admit to being in love with his mother, but he seemed to even after all these years she had been gone, still care for her greatly. Harry felt the prickling of his skin as he remembered what Lucius had confessed to. What had Lucius meant by that? Did he wish to hurt him?

Harry shook away his thoughts and decided to call it a night. After putting on his usual nighttime wear, he crawled into his comfortable bed and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Snape and Harry met every morning at eight, practiced preparing ingredients and brewed until noon, had lunch, and then, they went their separate ways. Harry kept to his room as promised and soon found that he had little to do after finishing his book. He focused his efforts on preparing for the new school year and studying anything that gave him interest. Snape had seemed a bit less insulting as of late, but Harry couldn't tell since the man was barely around aside from their studies. It seemed like an awkward air hung between them after the previous situation.

Harry sprawled across the floor, quill in hand as he wrote a few notes to Ron and Hermione. The two of them had been informed of his new residence and had sent him letters earlier to see how he was holding up considering. He never disclosed to them that Vernon was beating him, however, he did tell them of the other things that would happen. He decided not to tell the two about what he learned about Snape since he wasn't sure if the man would intercept any of his letters.

A knock came at the door, startling Harry and causing him to draw a rather thick line across the parchment he had been writing on. "Bollocks."

Harry stood discarding the parchment and opened the door. Having expected to see either Timper or Snape, he took a few steps back when Lucius Malfoy stood before him. He eyed the man warily as Lucius stepped into the room and took a look around.

"Severus is being very generous, Mister Potter," he drawled as he walked over and settled atop the bed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said keeping his voice as evenly as possible. However, dialogue from the other night served to make him a bit insecure.

"I thought you could use the company," Lucius said simply as he set down his cane and removed his gloves.

"Well I don't," Harry said staying near the door. "Besides, didn't Professor Snape say you should meet him elsewhere?"

"Ah, so you were listening," Lucius said with a smirk. Harry internally berated himself for letting it slip. Now the man was fully aware that Harry had heard everything that had been said. "I assume you also heard what was said about your dear mother and Severus' eternal attachment to her."

Harry looked away from the man, ignoring the statement. However, Lucius let out a small chuckle and shifted on the bed.

"What about what I expressed of you, Mister Potter?"

Harry continued to look away, but he could feel his heart in his chest beginning to once more race. His mouth was becoming dry. He heard Lucius stand from the bed and footsteps drew the man within inches of Harry. Harry curled his hands into fists wishing he hadn't put his wand over on the bedside table.

"I could educate you on the pleasures of being beneath a man, Potter." His voice was near Harry's ear, sending shivers to trail down his spine and his skin to prickle. He felt his stomach tightening. His breathing became erratic as the man's hand smoothed over his hip and ran fingertips, as cold as ice, over his flesh.

"Don't touch me," Harry hissed as he pulled away. "I would rather die than be educated by the likes of you."

"Tsk tsk Mister Potter," Lucius said with a soft chuckle, coming around and blocking Harry's escape through the door. "I can be quite the gentle lover."

"You disgust me," Harry spat as he dashed towards his wand. Within moments, he was hitting the floor beneath him, body crushed between the hard floor and another body. He gasped as his wrists were pushed together within a large palm and pressed hard against the floor.

"Don't be hasty Potter," Lucius said into Harry's ear driving his hard erection into Harry's backside. Harry struggled beneath the weight of the man before he was freed and a voice came from beyond him.

"Leave," Snape hissed. "Or I shall obliviate you."

"Ah Severus," Lucius said as he righted himself. Harry staggered to the floor, regaining a bit of feeling in his legs despite his trepidation. Snape had his wand drawn, aimed at Lucius from the doorway. He advanced on the other in a matter of seconds.

"I said leave," he hissed, and Lucius drew back. The man glanced at Harry before his was gone. Harry breathed and looked at Snape. Snape walked towards him as if he was about to ask if Harry was alright, but the man said nothing. They stood in silence.

"Thanks," Harry finally said.

"What had he said to you?" Snape watched him through enraged eyes.

"Uh," Harry stuttered. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, Potter. I must inform the Headmaster." Once more, disappointment bellied in Harry.

"Oh, uh, he told me that he could educate me on what it was like to be beneath a man," Harry said slowly. He hadn't really understood what the man meant entirely at the moment it was said, but when the man had pressed against him, it was quite clear what he meant.

Snape stiffened and pocketed his wand. He flashed a look towards the door and then back to Harry.

"You are never to be alone with him," Snape demanded.

"It's not like I wanted to be!"

"You could have easily left Potter," Snape said drawing his arms across his chest and glaring at Harry. Why did the man care? Severus Snape never cared about anyone other than himself, so why would it matter if Harry didn't run away?

"I really couldn't do much with him holding me to the floor," Harry huffed as he too crossed his own arms. His breathing was becoming heavy against the man's stare. Snape drew closer to him, eyeing him thoughtfully before fingers touched his lips. He let out a small gasp as the fingers drew across his lips.

"Your lips are bleeding, Potter."

"Oh," Harry said touching his fingers to his lips and eyeing them. He licked the residual blood from his lips and was about to grab a potion from his trunk that Poppy had given him back at Hogwarts when a hand on his upper arm stopped him. He turned to look at Snape as the man drew closer to him.

"You certainly have Lily's eyes," the man said almost in a trance. He was a breath away from Harry when Harry realized what was happening. Did Snape seriously think he was his mother just because he had her eyes? What was he intending to do?

Before he had time to stop it, however, Snape's lips were pressed hotly against his own. He felt them move languidly over his own, beckoning him to move with them. He was entranced himself as the lips elicited a groan from his throat. The body before his pressed into him, wrapping long, strong arms around his waist and pulling him roughly to it. His mouth was forced open by a hot, velvety tongue that drew out another moan from Harry as it tasted him. Harry could feel the body against his own begin to react. He found that he too was beginning to succumb to arousal. His trousers felt unbelievably tight against his straining erection. He pressed his hips into the other as Snape's answering thrust sent a spark of pleasure rippling through him. Oh Merlin, he was actually getting off on bloody Snape! Harry pushed away from Snape, breathing heavily as he did. Snape was watching him for moments before he drew away from Harry, his face expressing disgust.

Harry felt a pang in his heart when the disgust plagued the man's expression. Was Snape disgusted with Harry? Why did he kiss him in the first place? Why did Harry kiss back? What the bloody hell was going on?

Snape left Harry without uttering a word and Harry stood staring at the space the man had previously occupied. He let out a small whimper. Why did the man's lips feel bloody good against his? Despite the logical part of him that stated he loathed the man to his core, his other part was pleading for more.

To be continued….

_\_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviews! I do enjoy a good love triangle, and I really love it when Lucius and Severus go head to head. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Keep up your support and reviews.

Big shout out to my husband's cousin, and my little somethin'-somethin' on the side Leyla, who helped me as a sort of beta

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Two

Severus had not been himself since Lucius had spoken about Potter in such a manner that derived thoughts of naked boy flesh beneath him writhing and moaning for Severus to claim him. When he had arrived in the room in order to sort some of the finer points out with Potter, he had not expected to find Lucius on top of the boy, holding his wrists above his head, pinned down to the floor, and thrusting his hips into him like some alpha male demanding dominance to a lesser animal. He was certainly unprepared for the emotions that would come flooding through him at the sight of Potter's body writhing beneath the man in his measly attempts at tossing Lucius' body from his. It was almost comical if it hadn't been for the overwhelming rage that consumed him body and soul at the sight of it.

He had drawn his wand, aiming it at the man despite his inner urgings to remain calm. When he had finally rid them of Lucius, he was once more consumed in his rage. This time, however, it was a rage against Potter for his having allowed the man to attack him. Potter should know better than to allow Lucius access to his personal rooms. Potter was his house guest, he had concluded to himself. Potter should be writhing underneath him, not Lucius. Severus had paused a moment as the concept jumped driving a lodge within his throat. Had it only been that he wanted Potter because of Lily's eyes or was there something more that drove him to desire the stubborn Gryffindor. He could not figure a bloody thing out for himself anymore despite his eager attempts at placing hatred towards the boy the previous few days. What could possible change within a matter of days with someone he had spent his existence loathing? The spawn of his arch-nemesis, James Sodding Potter.

Now, he barricaded himself within his rooms to keep the Potter child from seeing the perplexity contaminate his usual indifference. He was once more consumed with thoughts of the boy. Those lips had been so ripe for the tasting-metallic yet sweet when he had devoured them. Potter had responded to him a little too willfully only causing his madness to further as he too lost all composure and thrust his hardening flesh into the boy. The Golden Boy's voice had been entirely too sinful; Lucius had been right to fear Potter more than delectable and worth claiming.

He was in love with Lily, not Potter. He would never want anything more than revenge upon the child that shared genes with the man who had stolen his love and his ability to sleep restfully—or so he tried to convince himself. However, the last few days, Potter had proven unlike his first judgment of the boy. He loathed saying it, but the boy showed signs of long having been abused; Severus was a bit too at home with these reactions since his father had been the offender in most of his lashings during his childhood. Potter showed every bit of what Severus expressed during the many years his father locked him away, beating him mercilessly until he begged for sweet death to flee his unbearable existence. This only served to further his attachment to the child; the old coot of a headmaster had been a little too on target to state him and Potter shared similarities. He was infuriated the man had meant by posing abuse as one of them. He was now left with a child that was an image of his mother and now, showing signs of what seem to be his relatives abusing him. Bloody Dumbledore! Potter needed someone emotionally capable of comfort; Severus was emotionally incapable of anything other than sarcasm and malice.

Despite all this, it still did not explain away the reason he had become so uncontrollably animalistic in his need to lay claim to Potter after Lucius had assaulted the boy within his own residence. What would drive the man to do so anyhow? Was he bloody mad? He was sure that Lucius was well aware of Severus' approach, but he still had attacked Potter without a second thought.

Severus walked back and forth between his desk and the opposing window in his thought. He could not help the images of Potter's absolutely luscious face after he had pushed him away—flushed rose cheeks upon porcelain skin, emerald orbs glistening in arousal, and ravished and kiss-swollen lips. The boy did, however, push him away. He was not the one to achieve control of his actions. He wondered if the boy had not stopped him, would he have taken the boy there in that very room.

He detested the thought of it. He was a man of principles and dignity. He did not take advantage of students or use them as a means of satisfying curiosity. He certainly would not go as far as to dirty the Potter child no matter how he detested him. Potter was nowhere near his ideal lover; he was a young boy for Merlin's sake! Severus did not fancy himself a _pedophile. Though, Potter was now at the age of consent. _

_Severus pressed his hand to his face, covering his eyes. He could not for one minute believe he had just justified to himself the defiling of Albus' Golden Boy; Albus would have his head by the morning. Speaking of the old sod, the man was entirely to blame for all that had occurred. If he had only listened to his request to keep Potter with someone else, this would have never come to pass. Yes, he should tell the Headmaster right away to keep from further injuring the boy. _

_Ludicrous! There was no way in Merlin's beard the man would simply take the boy back over such a case. He would be forever known as the-man-who-defiled-the-boy-who-lived…and enjoyed it, he thought sardonically to himself. He could feel a migraine settle against his brow. He wondered if it was too early to begin drinking or too late shall he say?_

_"Sod it! I will get extraordinarily drunk and enjoy every last minute of it," Severus said as he poured himself a full glass of fire whiskey. "Cheers to insufferable Gryffindors."_

_Severus had become inebriated after an hour of glass after glass. When he had heard a soft knocking at his door, he stumbled over to it in his haste. Lucius Malfoy stood in all of his glory, finding a smile at Severus' current state. _

_"Severus, I do believe you completely sloshed," Lucius saying in a very whiny, surprised voice though his face would say otherwise. The man looked to be enjoying this a little too much. Lucius Malfoy had long been his friend, despite their constant bickering. _

_"Come to beg for my pardon," Severus said evenly despite his intoxication. He had grown fairly accustomed to speaking without allowing the drink to contaminate his speech._

_"Hardly," Lucius said as he walked inside the room. "You seem to be doing much more drinking than usual, Severus."_

_"What have you come for, Lucius?" Severus was beginning to lose his patience. He had spent the better part of his night blaming Lucius for his actions, and now the man stood before him oblivious to his internal conflict. _

_"To give you an explanation of sorts, Sev," Lucius turned on him using his nickname they shared when they were in school. "I am sure you are confused as to why I assaulted Potter."_

_"Confused does not begin to explain what I feel right now," Severus said, defeated and sitting to keep his relaxed body from falling into a pool on the floor. "Well on with it. I would like very much to retire for the night."_

_"The true reason I turned spy for Dumbledore was a sort of understanding between Dumbledore and I. Dumbledore agreed that when Potter came of age, I may court him. Narcissa and I have not been together a long time because of my…interests. Our relationship is only a ploy. In Potter's first year, I had discovered the certain Gryffindor with emerald eyes, hair a mess, and courage rolling off his tongue even in the face of a greater wizard," Lucius had turned once more away from Severus. Severus was astounded and vaguely wondered if his intoxication had caused such a hallucination to occur._

_"I have grown an attachment, will you, to Potter," Lucius stated as he turned his eyes towards Severus._

_"You cannot be serious, Lucius."_

_"I assure you, I am. I have fought these feelings for years, Sev. When Dumbledore offered me an opportunity to see where they might lead me, I was more than content to accept."_

_"You assaulted him, Lucius. I hardly think that courtship," Severus finally resolved through his stupor. He could not for one minute believe that Lucius would want a child the same age of his own son. It was absolute madness. While he had always known of Lucius' stray of attraction to include men, he never believed it would be a certain brat that he himself was now fighting internally over. _

_"It was unbecoming of me, I realize. I had meant only to have a chat with him, but the boy is intoxicating," Lucius said exasperated. "I will try to fare better next time."_

_"I do not seem to recall ever agreeing to allow this courtship within my residence," Severus said as he fought to remain calm. His anger was beginning to show in his face. He did not want Lucius to lay a single digit on Potter. The boy had just left one dangerous situation to go fully into another. He was also ready to strike down the man in which had made this all possible—Albus Dumbledore. What did the man think by offering Potter up like some trading card? It was causing the anger in the pit of his stomach swell in size._

_"Ah," Lucius said almost defeated. "Dumbledore had directed me to your residence to begin the courtship."_

_"What could Dumbledore possibly gain from allowing such a thing? It's inconceivable," Severus growled as he stood from his seat. "I will not allow it in my home."_

_"I thought not, old friend." Lucius moved towards him, his eyes boring into him as if knowing his crimes. "I am, however, very interested to know what is causing this sudden protectiveness of Potter. I thought you hated the spawn of James Potter."_

_"It is not protection," Severus said as he straightened against the accusation. "You must do it elsewhere, not my personal residence."_

_"A valid point," Lucius said as he seemed to think a moment. "I know! Once or twice a week, Potter should be brought to my manor and then, I should have time to court him."_

_"Court him," Severus scoffed. He was suddenly aware of what had just been suggested. "Pardon? Your manor?"_

_"Indeed," Lucius said as he stood in front of Severus. "For an hour or two, during those times. I need to prove fallacy to who Potter really thinks I am."_

_"I cannot comprehend this. You truly mean to court Potter? Why? What could you possibly want from a child?" Severus was once more flabbergasted by Lucius' persistence on the notion of courtship._

_Lucius seemed to eye him a moment before he let out a sigh in defeat. "You should understand better than anyone of wanting something in which you should not. For how long have you loved Lily, Severus? It is, against my better judgment, the same in which I feel for Harry."_

_Severus watched him, hoping to keep the surprise from his eyes. Lucius not only referred to Potter by his given name, but just compared the way Severus felt about Lily to that in which he felt for Potter. The confession had left him bewildered and another emotion he could not quite identify. He felt the rage begin to crumble his reserves._

_"What makes you believe Potter would want anything to do with you after you assaulted him? He may be a child but he is not completely naïve, Lucius."_

_"I intend to apologize for actions earlier. I know I often can be crass but I hope with time he can at least find friendship in me. I do not see why you care to know this if you feel nothing for him."_

_"I was only curious," Severus feigned indifference once more. He did not want to admit that the idea that Lucius was so willing to put his inner most feelings on the line to have anything with Potter was causing him to become uneasy. He shouldn't care whether or not Lucius pursued Potter. The only care he should have is where it is done._

_"While I realize it is normal in this world to affiliate with no orientation often," Severus began smoothly. "Potter was raised in a muggle world. He does not strike me to be in the least attracted to men. Even so, he has been put within my protection by Dumbledore and thus, I will not take him elsewhere, especially a spy within the Dark Lord's circle."_

_"Then it must be done here," Lucius said with a small smile. _

_"It will not," Severus said his rage beginning to drip from his words. "I do not condone the defilement of a child."_

_"Ah, you do not condone it, yet participate in such yourself."_

_"Pardon?" Severus gaped at the man as Lucius drew close. He watched Severus with a smile that told too much of Severus' crime. _

_"You are least on your guard around Potter, Severus. I may have left, but I only returned again to find you 'defiling' said child. I wonder, did you truly believe that it would go unnoticed that you have completely become undone at the seams in the last few days? I have long been a friend," Lucius stated as he placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "I will not, however, hand over the boy easily."_

_Severus could not find the ability to articulate in return. Lucius had drawn away and nodded his head curtly. _

_"I expect that you and I shall chat again soon," he said as he disappeared from the room leaving Severus to his own thoughts. This had certainly turned into a week he would not forget though however hard he wished he would. Sinking back into the chair, he let out a groan and closed his eyes. _

Harry had kept to his room after their shared moment. He went over how it had occurred over and over and still could not draw a conclusion as to why it had happened. First, Lucius attacked him, and then Snape kissed him. What in the bloody hell was going on? Was this some alternate universe he had just happened to stumble into? The day's events soon turned into images of Snape above him, devouring his mouth and laying claim to a deeper part of Harry he hadn't known existed. He had had his share of lustful thoughts, but nothing compared to the way Snape had made him feel when the man had ravished him. What was it about the man that elicited the inner most desire from Harry he wondered?

On the other hand, when Lucius had assaulted him, he had felt nothing but disgust and fear. Being pinned down to the floor, rubbed up into by a hardness he could only conclude to be the man's erection, was enough to have his stomach clench into a ball and threaten to make him vomit. He had hoped that Snape would save him, and then, there the man was.

Harry shook away the thoughts, settling into the bed for the night and refusing to think back on what had transpired that day. He let out a deep breath he had been holding and closed his eyes to beckon sleep to take him. When more images of Snape danced through his head, he let out a frustrated groan. He remembered how good it had felt against the other, the pleasure that tore through him at the thrust of hips pressing the hard clothing-covered erections to each other. It was enough to make a hormonal teenage boy once more plagued with arousal. Harry never sought to affiliate himself with one sexual orientation, but he never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be getting off on his potion's professor.

Sliding his hand down to his growing arousal, he grasped the material that covered it. When newfound desire washed through him at the prospects of Severus' hand being the one to do it, he slid his hand beneath the material of his pajama trousers and began to stroke himself in fervor. It didn't take long with the images of Severus' mouth on his, licking and curling against his tongue in a battle of dominance, for him to drive over the edge of euphoria. He was breathing heavily as he removed his hand, suddenly ashamed of what he had done. Walking the short distance to the bathroom, he decided on taking a bath to clean away his disgrace.

Morning had come too quickly in Harry's opinion. He felt the heat of his last night's disgrace wash over him for the third time since. He didn't want to see his professor after what had occurred just the day before. Afraid of what might happen if he were to be discarded easily with a fling of the man's hand in indifference, Harry stayed in the room even as the hour chimed half after eight.

Hard knocking startled him from his thoughts. He held his hand to his chest as he breathed, trying to regain his calm. When the knocking came again, he heard an exasperated curse as the door flew open, exposing Harry in his uneasy state to Snape. The man walked the distance to where Harry sat on top of his bed and crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

"Your tardiness is unacceptable, Potter."

"I just thought," Harry was able to stutter out.

"You just thought what, Potter? That you would force me to await your arrival, or that you intended never speak anything of it to me." Severus' anger pierced through Harry like a knife. He was livid from what Harry could see, but Snape was the one that walked away without an explanation. What could he expect?

"I'm not the one who kissed me and ran away like some coward," Harry shouted as he too crossed his arms and held his eyes to the other.

"Ah," Severus said as he moved closer and leaned in towards Harry. Despite himself, Harry shifted backwards to avoid the man. "Did you wish me to continue, Potter? I will remind you that you pushed me away."

"Well," Harry said breathlessly. "Why did you do it?"

"Although I may not seem as such, I am a man with needs." Severus easily shrugged it off leaving Harry angrier than he had been over this entire situation.

"So you thought you would take advantage of a teenage boy with the eyes of someone you once loved?" Harry was completely baffled by his professor's admission. Could you kiss someone you felt only hatred towards? It was a foreign concept to Harry. Although Snape seemed to grow angry at this accusation, he answered Harry coolly.

"You were not exactly unwilling," Severus said as he peered at Harry through obsidian eyes. "I daresay you seemed to enjoy it."

"I," Harry said swallowing the lump now growing in his throat. "I was surprised."

"Indeed," Severus said coolly. "Enough so that you were aroused, Potter?"

"You're a bloody sadist!" Harry said as the lump threatened to burst despite his eager attempts at swallowing it away.

"A compliment coming from Dumbledore's Golden Boy, I assure you." Severus shifted backwards keeping his eyes on Harry. "Now, if you are quite done, we have lessons to attend to. Do not think for a moment Potter that this serves as an excuse for your tardiness. You will be punished accordingly. However, at the moment I wish only to finish what I have been charged to do."

Harry felt tears begin to swell in his eyes. He blinked them back, refusing to be caught crying in front of this ill-tempered man. To think he had thought himself even the least bit attracted to Snape. He was going bloody mad. Taking the man at his challenge, Harry stood up and gathered his clothes to change in the bathroom. Once he had gotten ready, he came out and followed the man down to the living room where they continued to brew the first potion.

After an hour of brewing, Harry felt a smile at his lips despite the earlier argument. He had finally concocted the deception potion perfectly this time. Snape had nodded his approval, having probably not expected Harry to be able to do it so quickly.

"It is satisfactory," he said as he held the flask to the light.

"It's bloody perfect," Harry said grinning up at the potion. He felt proficient since the potion was proven a hard one to concoct. When Snape put his mind to it, he was a rather good teacher. Harry would never admit to that fact, however.

"Language, Potter," Snape said as he set the flask on the coffee table. "We will begin the second tomorrow."

Harry nodded and settled back into the couch. He had expected that Snape would immediately retire to his room, but the man took the chair next to him and seemed to be thinking himself. Harry watched him for a few moments before he brought about the courage to ask the man the question plaguing him.

"I didn't think you fancied blokes, professor. You know, with fancying my mum and all," Harry said deriving a sudden coughing fit from his professor. Snape looked at him, having obviously been caught off guard by the question, and stared at Harry incredulously.

"I beg your pardon, Potter? I do not see how that is any of your business," Snape said as he readjusted himself and maintained his usual indifference.

"I think it does," Harry said turning his eyes away from the man. "Considering you snogged me just last night."

When Harry finally gathered enough courage to look over, the man looked absolutely speechless. It was certainly a triumph. Now they were even. Snape had won the first round this morning; now, Harry had won the second. He was about to add insult to injury but there came a pounding at the door, and Snape was immediately heading towards it, wand in hand.

"Where is my bloody god son, Snivillus!" Sirius Black stormed into the room and having finally noticed Harry, he ran over and held him tightly within his arms. "Harry! Are you hurt?"

"Hello Sirius," Harry said with a chuckle. He could see Snape return to the room, his face utterly consumed with rage.

"Damn mutt! What do you mean by this intrusion? Is my house to play host to all the insufferable brats and animals within a mile's radius?" Snape was definitely enraged, but his godfather easily ignored it.

"Albus told me about those damn relatives of yours," he said holding Harry at arm's length. "I have right mind to torture them, but Albus made me promise not to."

Harry smiled at his godfather and then shook his head. "That would make you no better than they are. The Headmaster was right to make you promise. I'm fine, Sirius, really."

"Then come away with me," Sirius said eyeing him eagerly. "I know it will be a bit dangerous, but I can protect you. It will be until you are off to Hogwarts."

"Absolutely not," Snape said from behind them. He stormed over and gave Sirius one of his signature death glares. "Potter is to remain within my protection."

"He bloody will not! You are no better than those rubbish relatives of his," Sirius said as he stood to meet Snape's glare; however, he was much shorter, so he glared right into Snape's shoulder. Harry found himself a bit amused by the way the two fought. They were like children whenever they came near each other.

"If I come with you Sirius, you'll be in danger of being found. I'll just stay here," Harry said finally resolved.

"You absolutely will not. I would rather be caught by the ministry then subject you to this unpalatable snake!" He came over and held Harry within his embrace. Harry felt his reserves crumble. The man he had known as his only family was offering to keep him until his return to Hogwarts. The offer was overly tempting. After Snape had made it clear that he only thought Harry some side dish to his appetite, Harry was less than inclined to be anywhere alone with the man. Not to mention, Lucius seemed to drop by frequently regardless of what Snape did to avoid it.

"You filthy mutt," Snape said through a growl. "Just you try to take Potter. I will obliviate you before you get near the door."

"That's enough," Harry said as he pushed between them. "Sirius, I will stay here, though your offer is tempting. Dumbledore has asked Professor Snape to teach me on specific potions before I return to Hogwarts."

Sirius looked about to argue, but finally let out an exasperated sigh and only nodded his head. "I will be checking in on you frequently to make sure Snivillus doesn't lay a filthy hand on you."

Sirius gave Harry a tight, warm hug before he transformed into Padfoot and was out the door. Harry felt a sigh of relief leave his mouth as he turned towards Snape, unable to withhold his disappointment he was unable to go with his godfather.

"That dog is not allowed in this house," Snape hissed. "You will do well to remind him."

Harry felt a rage of his own rush over him, "He is the only family I have!"

Snape advanced on him, his eyes boring holes into him. He felt his courage fail him as the man was twice as tall as him and much more powerful. Harry balled his fists, willing his knees not to give out against the intimidation.

"Family or not," Snape hissed. "He is not welcome."

Harry felt the pounding of his heart as he nodded to the man above him. He internally berated himself when his eyes strayed to the man's lips. He couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like today. Though he should be consumed with rage, he was instead consumed with lust for the other. His pulse raced as he brought a hand to the man's robes despite his urge to flee.

"You know," Harry said a little too quietly. "You aren't the only one with urges."

Damn his Gryffindor courage. That was not at all what he meant to say. He had meant to tell the man that Snape wasn't the only person he wanted to see during his break from school, but something entirely different and seductive came from his lips, although he did enjoy the look that came over Snape after his admission. The man looked positively sinful as his eyes darkened against arousal and he leaned towards Harry, his hands grasping tightly at his upper arms.

"Do I dream or has the-Boy-Who-Lived just offer himself to me?" Snape wasn't asking as he moved impossibly close, his breath hot against Harry's flushed cheeks. Harry felt his body quiver under the new prospects despite his inner urgings to use it as a way of refusing the man. However, Snape drew close, their mouths seconds from touching each other.

"Still such an ignorant child. You will have to do better to entice me Potter," Snape said as he pulled away with a smirk tainting the side of his thin lips. His usual calm had replaced what Harry had earlier seen in his eyes. Snape removed himself from the room leaving Harry to boil underneath his own humiliation.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! I certainly love me some jealous Snape! I'm working hard to get chapters out quickly for you guys, but will be moving so they might be delayed slightly. Keep up the supports and comments!

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Three

Harry had walked, in a slight daze, to his bedroom. Settling down on the bed, he continued to stare at nothing in particular. Forget that the man had just dismissed him to being a child; he was completely awestricken at his own audacity. Where had all that come from? What had he been hoping for as the disappointment began to belly within him? Harry sat in his thoughts as a soft knocking came at his door. After another soft series of knocks, he finally found the ability to walk over to the door. When he opened it, he had mind to close it right away but the man stopped him with the end of his cane.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Harry asked as Lucius walked into the room.

"I have come to apologize for earlier," Lucius said as he settled his hands on the butt of his cane. He was wearing surprisingly casual clothing: a light blue, soft cotton t-shirt, black dress pants that fell over black shoes. His hair was hanging loosely about him, its platinum blonde strands glinting in the light from the room as he shifted against the head of the cane. His ice blue eyes reflected genuine grief as he gave Harry a small smile. "It will not happen again. I understand that I may have been very abrupt earlier with my overzealousness. For that, I give you my humblest apologies, Mister Potter."

Harry watched him carefully as the man bowed his head, his hair falling about him like a waterfall of silk. Harry idly thought what it might be like to touch the man's hair, but quickly pushed the thought away. He breathed unevenly, but did his best to remain calm in face and body. It would certainly benefit to make nice with the man before him, but he was wary. What if this was only another ploy in order for the man to take advantage? Despite his inkling, he nodded his head as their eyes met. It was Sirius who taught him that often what was on the surface, was not the reality. If Severus, Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix trusted the man, then it was about time he did as well.

"I guess I can forgive you this time," Harry said slowly. "But I swear, if you do it again, I'll make sure that everyone knows the truth about you, Malfoy."

"That is more than reasonable," Lucius said with a smile now exposing his beautifully white teeth. "I would very much prefer it if you called me 'Lucius' as we will be seeing much more of each other. I wondered if I might chat with you a while."

"What about?" Harry was genuinely interested in why the man was so persistent in talking with him.

"Albus Dumbledore has asked that I educate you on those within the Dark Lord's circle," Lucius began as walked to the bed within the room and sat down. "I would like to spend the next few weeks discussing each of them to you if you deem it acceptable."

"Dumbledore asked you to?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow in interest.

"Yes," Lucius said as he motioned for Harry to sit beside him. However, Harry was still wary of the man, so he chose to continue to stand. However, he heard footsteps behind him and within minutes, the man he had done well up until now to avoid was standing within the doorway.

"I expressed to you the importance of notifying me when you planned to show up, Lucius!" Severus' eyes were blackened with his rage. Harry turned back catching the glint of Lucius' smile in response. What was going on between the two of them?

"It must have slipped my mind," Lucius said coyly as he stood and bowed to Harry. "Mister Potter has accepted my apology for yesterday's incident and has agreed to meet with me so that I might _educate _him."

Harry didn't miss the way that Lucius extenuated the word 'educate' but wasn't given the opportunity to give it much thought because Severus was upon him, staring down at him from the long of his nose.

"Is this true, Potter?"

"Uh yeah," Harry managed to stutter out. The man was truly intimidating when angry. Harry shifted uncomfortably, putting his hands into his pockets and drawing in a jagged breath. "He said the Headmaster asked him to, so I guess I might as well."

Snape regarded him for what seemed like hours to Harry, and then with the curt nod of his head, turned his attention onto Lucius who was standing with the smirk ever present on his face. They watched each other, seemingly voicing a silent conversation between them with their eyes, and then, Snape turned and left the room. Harry watched the man go, feeling disappointment once more belly within him. What had he really wanted from the man?

"This should prove entertaining," Lucius said from the side of Harry. Harry turned to the man and was once more curious as to what had transpired.

"Entertaining? You think this is a joke?" Harry pressed his arms to his chest. "What is going on between you two?"

"I hardly think that matters here," Lucius said as he stepped forward and in front of Harry. The man's eyes danced over Harry for a moment, as if he were searching for something, and then regarded him before he spoke again. "I shall return tomorrow evening."

"Oh," Harry said as the man bowed to him once more.

"Until then," Lucius said as he drew close to Harry. "It is my hope that you stay chaste."

Before Harry had a chance to respond, the man was gone and he was left staring at empty space where the man had once been. He was left completely perplexed to what Lucius meant by 'chaste.' Then it hit him; did Lucius see the two of them after he had been asked to leave? Harry suddenly felt the heat rise into his cheeks at the idea of it and went to his bed to bury his face in the pillow.

Bloody Malfoy! The man sent his skin on fire with fury. Severus stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him and rattling the end table near it. Vials shook and clattered together in the ferocity. He made a short walk to his desk and grabbed a few of the parchments he found there and threw them off it. Lucius Malfoy had once more gotten beneath his skin, and despite his every urge to strangle the man, he had walked away leaving the two alone in the room. He should have stayed, but his anger had gotten the best of him when the boy had responded so nonchalantly.

Potter was a naïve child—too ignorant to the ways of the world to be saved. His vision was white with his rage against the boy. How in the bloody hell did Potter forgive someone who had just the day before pinned him to the floor, besting his strength, and assaulted him so easily? Was the boy completely brainless? Lucius Malfoy was a disease and a nasty one at that.

Severus once more turned his rage towards the desk, slamming white knuckled fists into hard cherry wood. He had every right mind to take the boy and lock him away. Despair once more fell over him like a wave, washing through Severus and sending his face into his hands. He couldn't control his temper; he was going bloody mad thinking about the boy who he had tried his best to continue to hate. However, every time he thought himself once more in control, he lost it with something as small as this.

The day before, Potter had offered himself in such an effortless way; Severus had almost taken him right then. The urge to devour the boy right there on the floor had been so tempting. However, he had regained his composure and taunted the boy for his inability to sway him; though, Severus had been more than swayed. He had been swayed enough to have to touch himself like a hormonal teenage boy afterwards. With time, would Potter offer himself to Lucius much as he did with him? The idea made his stomach clench impossibly tight. Lily's son moaning beneath a Malfoy; the vision of it made his skin prickle in disgust.

Knocking once more startled his inner monologue. He let out a deep breath in his irritation as he made his way to the door, opening it to the man who now proved enemy to his thoughts. Lucius smiled at him, obviously content by the expression Severus was now showing. Lucius gave him a curt bow as he entered. Severus clenched his fists and eyed the man across from him. He did his best to remain calm as Lucius did a walk about his personal quarters.

"Since you have made it clear you do not like my dropping in unannounced Severus," Lucius said as he settled into a chair. "I will advise you I will be calling upon Harry tomorrow evening for our first _lesson._"

Severus stiffened, however remained expressionless as he made his way to his desk. He settled into the chair and feigned indifference as Lucius continued to gaze at him from across the space. "How lucky Potter is to have such a dedicated teacher."

Lucius smiled and chuckled, "Very dedicated. I shall put my every effort into making sure he is well _prepared _for his future."

Severus internally berated himself for letting his expression falter underneath the man's extenuated words. He picked up a quill and began jotting down a few things into his journal as the other stood and walked the short distance between them. He continued to keep his eyes on the page as Lucius came round to stand next to Severus's stiffened form.

"Harry is easily swayed, it seems, to anything that might serve in his battle with the Dark Lord," Lucius whispered just above Severus. "It might be advantageous for me to use that."

"Your courtship is proving more manipulation then true feeling," Severus said as his hand paused at the man's words. "I hardly think it would be a deep passion shared if you persuade the child."

"I intend to tie the boy to me," Lucius stated nonchalantly. "After I have tied him to me in body, his heart is soon to follow. He is his mother's child after all."

Severus cracked the quill into his hand and stood, eye to eye with Lucius. "Do not dare to assume you knew anything about Lily."

"Oh Severus," Lucius said his smile once more about his face. "I do not assume."

"You will do well to remember that I have been more than accommodating. However, I will not allow you to talk fabrications of Lily," Severus hissed. His fury was about him and even Lucius knew he had overstepped with ill talk of Lily.

"Would not dream of it," Lucius said as he backed off his efforts. "Besides, my aim is only to get Harry into my arms, not to ruffle your feathers about Lily."

Severus could feel his body respond despite his urgings to continue his calm. "What you do with the boy is not of my concern."

"Poor Harry," Lucius said as he came around the front of the desk, running his fingers against the wood. "If he knew of what you express towards him, he would not have such eyes for you."

"Eyes for me?" Severus could not contain his curiosity at the man's words. "How do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," Lucius said with the fling of his hand. "Saying anything would spoil the fun."

Severus was once more feeling his stomach clench within him. He brushed his hair from his eyes and eyed the man once more. "If you are quite done, Lucius, I have a schedule to keep."

"Ah," Lucius said with a chuckle. "Certainly, Severus, I will see you on the morrow."

Harry paced the room for a few moments before he flew from it and decidedly made for the living room. He was sure that if Snape was there, the man would without a doubt be angry at Harry for having come from his room without permission, but he hadn't a care for what the man wanted now. His head was a mess after the two older wizards' actions over the last few days. Even more perplexing, it seemed the two men were at odds with each other, but for that he wasn't sure of either.

What he had gathered from the last few days was that Snape was undoubtedly in love with his mother, and the idea of it made his stomach unbelievably tight with frustration. Every one of the man's actions towards him could be explained away with a loss of reality; Harry was not his mother though his eyes were the same. Even a greater perplexity was his own reactions towards the man's advancements. He should have been disgusted, much like he had been with Lucius, but instead he had begged for it; he had even gone as far as to offer himself to the man though he had not intentionally sought to do so initially. His own actions were the cause of his great disgust at the moment. He had humiliated himself and now, Snape was the beacon of all that was his fantasies. Never mind that he had continued to stay with the man even after it was made clear that he was nothing but something to be trifled with. Harry had even made his situation more complex by forgiving Malfoy and allowing him to visit on a regular basis.

What the bloody hell did he mean to do by allowing Lucius Malfoy to come in the evenings just because the man had claimed that Dumbledore had charged him to? Harry was no fool; though some would believe otherwise. He was aware that the man had ulterior motives—motives in which he was not clear of. It was a source of great headache as he stormed through the hallway and down into the living room. Thankfully, the room was void of anything other than its normal furniture. He sunk into the couch and eyed the wall in his frustration.

"Would Master Potter need anything of Timper?" Harry almost jumped clear from the sofa when the little creature appeared before him. Breathing unevenly, he merely shook his head and then the elf was gone in a crack. After he regained his ability to breathe normally, he stood from the sofa.

"Was it not agreed that you would remain within your room during the evenings, Potter?" The silky voice carried straight into his ears and down the course of his spine. His heart sputtered and paused within his chest as he turned in one fluid moment to capture the sight of his professor, dressed in his nightwear robe and slippers. Harry had certainly not expected that the man would have nothing underneath the robe, exposing pale flesh, marred with scaring but defined with muscle. The sight had him mesmerized for moments before he was able to speak.

"Yeah," he said absently. "I just felt a bit claustrophobic."

"I will forgive it this time," Snape said as he came into the living room and favored the arm chair next to the sofa Harry stood in front of. The material of the man's robe opened slightly and exposing more of the marred flesh beneath, leaving Harry captivated once more by the sight. He absently sat down and watched the other, his eyes straying every few seconds to the man's bare chest. He wanted so badly to touch the skin and idly wondered if it would be baby soft like porcelain much like it looked. The reality struck him; scars often only were the result of wounds that were healed on their own. When a potion or magic was used to heal wounds, there was no scar to be had. The only scars that Harry ever had were that of ones in which he had no potion to heal. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide with shock. Had Snape been tortured? There were so many just from the small sliver of exposed flesh.

"Where did you get all those scars?" Harry hadn't meant to ask out loud, but the words had left his mouth regardless. Snape was immediately looking at him, surprise evident on his face. Harry was relieved that anger did not soon follow because it was as if Snape was determining whether or not to answer.

"Not that it is any of your business, Potter. However, most of these are from my childhood," Snape answered a bit too easily. Harry hadn't expected an answer and was a bit beyond baffled when the man had responded and honestly.

"Your childhood," Harry repeated as he tried his best not to draw conclusions.

"Yes, Potter. My father favored a whip when I did not meet his expectations and would have rather it if I did not exist in the first place," Snape said as sneered over at him from the chair. "Unlike some, I was not treated like a precious item to be kept."

"What the bloody hell makes you believe I was treated like a precious item?" Harry had yelled out before he had mind to keep quiet.

"Do enlighten me Potter," Snape said as he regarded him for a moment.

Harry felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he thought over what he had just stated. He refused to back down from the man who had made it clear he was more than an eyesore, but even more, he did not want to expose the truth behind his leaving the Dursleys. He sunk into the sofa further and turned his eyes away.

"I'd rather not talk about it with you," Harry said stubbornly as he kept his eyes away from the man.

"Intriguing," Snape said coolly. "You accuse me of fallacy in my judgment of you yet you find no reason to prove otherwise."

Harry's anger bottomed in his stomach as he turned his eyes back to his professor. He clenched his hands into fists. He refused to be bested once more by this man, and so the truth found their way out of his mouth.

"I just," Harry started breathlessly. "Know what it's like to be unwanted."

Snape watched him, his face expressionless aside for a twitch at the corner of his eye. "How so Potter? I thought every witch and wizard wished to be a part of the-Boy-Who-Lived's inner circle."

"You don't," Harry said calling him out on his discrepancy. "And they were muggles so they would have preferred nothing to do with this world."

Harry felt the small feeling of sadness when the reality of what he had experienced rushed over him. He was only as good as his proclaimed name to most. There were very few who actually considered him worthwhile. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with missing all those he loved and that loved him in return. He wished he could have taken Sirius up on his offer; he was regretting having denied his god father. He didn't need to explain himself to this malicious man before him.

"Pray tell," Snape said as he continued to gaze at him calmly. "These relatives of yours, in which I was regrettably forced to meet at one time, what exactly did they do to you?"

Harry did his best to keep the surprise from his face. He had never expected Snape to want to know anything, especially something that he cared nothing about. Wouldn't Snape be satisfied that Harry was beaten, thrown often into the cupboard, and left without food for days? He was sure that the man could care less and think it only what Harry deserved. He watched the man, and then turned his eyes away as the memory of his uncle became a little too difficult to bear.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "Forget I said anything."

He could feel his throat getting tight. Harry regretted having even begun the conversation, though he would have never expected it to have gotten so far. He would rather not tell the man who sought to make him miserable about the one truth that he could not bear to be told was something in which he deserved. It was enough he had to remember it and dream of it almost every day.

"What did they do," Snape asked this time a bit more demandingly. His eyes had become darker, their pupils having dilated in his rage. What the man enraged about? He felt the hold on his throat become tighter and now a clenching took hold of his stomach. He turned his head as the tears began to burn in his eyes. He would not let Snape get the best of him.

"Please just forget it," Harry said as he stood and ran from the room. The tears were streaming from his eyes as he headed down the hallway for his room to hide them from the man who could probably only do to make them worse. He had almost made it to his door, when his arm was grabbed roughly, and he almost fell from the force of the pull. Instead, he landed hard into the man's chest and let out a gasp of surprise. He bit back a groan as his world spun. The chest he rested on was heaving erratically, obviously not use to the exertions of the chase.

"Potter," Snape was able to get out as Harry did his best to pull away.

"Please," Harry cried out as he was overwhelmed by the need to get away. "Leave me alone."

"What did those muggles do to you?" Snape's voice was strained as he kept Harry to him.

"They beat me, and then they would lock me underneath the stairs for days at a time without food, okay! Satisfied? You bloody bastard!" Harry was finally able to pull away, but was left speechless when he caught sight of his professor through the haze of his own tears. The man looked defeated as he watched Harry. His rage had dissolved into that of another emotion Harry could not quite place. Harry pulled away, but the hands that had been holding his upper arms pulled him in and he was held to that hard chest once more. The steady beating of the man's heart soothed his aching heart and body. He never imagined that being held by Snape would be so warm or comforting. He let his tears freely fall as the man's shirt served as a towel to soak them away. For minutes, he was held, his tears slowing and cries growing faint. Snape never spoke, but he continued to hold Harry to him which was enough to convey the message. Snape knew what it had been like to be afraid of your own memories.

When Harry finally gathered himself, he pulled away. Snape was watching him, the usual indifference replaced with understanding. Harry let out a deep breath and then Snape seemed to regain himself as well.

"Do not believe that I would be so heartless to find satisfaction in your having undergone abuse, Potter."

"Well you never really gave me reason to believe otherwise," Harry said as he wiped away the residual tears. "You kind of made it clear you hated me, so I didn't think you'd care either way."

Snape did not answer, merely drew closer to Harry. Harry could feel his heart begin to race within his chest as a familiar heated feeling consumed him. Snape brought his thumb to Harry's lips and then the man's mouth was upon his, gently prying his open with a hot tongue and turning his insides to a boneless mess. He was pulled once more against the hard chest he had done well to try to avoid, but there it was, pressing against him and deriving the urge to run his hands all over it. Snape's mouth was skillful, to put it lightly. The man could elicit moans without Harry having any little bit of control over them. He was pushed backwards, his entire backside pressed against the hard wood door. Hands ran beneath the material of his shirt and pushed it upwards. The cold air breathed against his hot skin before the hands made hot work of the flesh they found.

Harry pulled his mouth away and let out a gasp as the man's hands tweaked perk nipples. Merlin, it felt like heaven underneath the man's touch. Snape's mouth reattached to his neck, sending delicious shivers to run down and head straight to his growing erection. His knees threatened to give way, but Snape's clasped just around the backs of his thighs and drew him up. Their hot, straining arousals pressed into each other and this time, it was Snape who was letting out an approving groan. A sharp pang of pleasure surged from the contact. Harry vaguely remembered how it all started, but they were soon, bare erections pressing against each other, sliding in fervor.

Harry let out a moan as he drew close to his orgasm, gasping as he rode the edge of it. He never remembered touching himself to feel anything close to how this felt. Snape's mouth devoured his once more and he was again left breathless as a tsunami of pleasure crashed over him. He pressed his head back, arching his back against the current of bliss that washed through him. His eyes shut tightly, and he barely felt as Snape stiffened against him and subdued to his orgasm. He was spelled clean and set down, though his legs could not hold him up which led to him holding tightly to Snape's robe to keep himself upright.

Snape drew away, and Harry watched the man through his post-orgasmic haze as the other slowly began to let the reality of what transpired hit him. Snape drew away from Harry who stumbled forward when his legs gave out.

"Lily," the man managed to say as he drew away completely and then was gone, down the hall, and then into his room without a second in between. Harry slid to the floor, his pants still below his dejected post-arousal. He let his head rest back against the door as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. How the hell could the man bring up his mother's name right after doing that to him?

Severus was again in his room, having the usual monologue after he let his emotions get the better of him. Except this time, he had taken advantage of Potter in his state of distress. He had not only taken advantage, but he had enjoyed every second of the moaning, pleading, and crying Potter in his arms. He had tasted the Golden Child and his body wanted more. He wanted to press the boy into the floor on his hands and knees and tear into him, laying claim to every part so that no one could deny the boy was his.

Lily's face had appeared when he viewed the conclusion of his taking Potter right in the hallway. How could he defile the woman he loved, Lily's son? After all the years he had loved her, worshipped the ground she walked on, and refused to give up on her despite her marriage and love for James Sodding Potter, he now had taken advantage of her one child—male child. Potter had been so ripe for the taking. He had responded to every touch, every kiss that Severus laid on him. Potter had moaned and responded whenever he thrust their hot flesh into each other. He wondered what the boy would taste of; the boy's mouth and lips were unimaginable delectable. His skin was baby soft and sensitive to every stroke. The entirety of the boy was sinful.

Severus groaned as he felt himself responding once more. He would not last. The boy walked a thin line each time they were alone together. If Potter wasn't so bloody wanton, he would not have to fight back the urge so unsuccessfully. What was more, the boy was positively eager for the contact. No longer did Potter push him away; it was the opposite in fact, Potter was greedily taking every touch and kiss and doubling the ferocity in which it had been given.

"Merlin," Severus said as he pressed a hand to the desk to keep him upright. His body was already completely reactive to the images of the boy against him, writhing and moaning. It was exactly how he imagined the boy would be. Severus pressed his hand to himself as his flesh responded with a hot course of renewed arousal through him. It was going to be an exceedingly long night.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he quickly showered and readied himself. He was in the living room at half past seven, his heart thrumming in his chest. He nervously clasped his hands together, rubbing and then twisting them due to sweaty palms. Snape was on time, holding the usual amount of ingredients in his arms. He sat down, avoiding Harry's eyes as he did so. Harry licked his dry lips, and Snape paused as he caught sight of Harry. The man was watching him which had his body on alert. However, Snape retained his calm and merely set all the items in which they needed for their brewing atop the table.

"We will be brewing the second deception potion today," Snape begun as he looked over his notes.

"We need to talk." Harry said cutting through the man's speech.

"I see no reason as to why," Snape said keeping his eyes away from Harry.

"No reason?" Harry said trying to keep his anger at bay. "Are you bloody joking?"

"Potter, the time in which I am educating you on the potions in which you will need for your next few months with the Order is not a time for personal inquiries."

"You are so contradicting!" Harry said as he stood from the sofa. "You demand answers you ask of me, but then when it comes to me asking anything of you, you are totally obtuse to the idea."

"Do not suppose for a moment that I want to know anything about you, Potter. You are merely a guest in my house," Snape said as he too stood, towering over Harry.

"I have right mind to just go stay with Malfoy," Harry said in his anger. "At least he can be civil!"

"Be my guest, Potter," Snape said returning the anger. "I would be glad to have my personal space back and free from sniveling children."

Harry fisted his hands and stiffened. "I will just ask him if he has a room for one sniveling child at his manor then, you bloody git!"

Harry stormed from the room and locked himself away in his room. He flung himself to the bed and pressed his face into the pillow.

Later that evening, a soft knocking came at his door. Harry stood his senses on alert. If it was Snape, he would just shut the door in the man's face. He walked the short distance to the door and opened it. Lucius Malfoy smiled at him and bowed.

"Good evening, Mister Potter," Lucius strolled in when Harry opened the door fully to allow the man entrance. "I see you have been once more hiding away in your bedroom."

"Yeah," Harry said grinning sheepishly. "Professor Snape doesn't like me being out of it when we're not doing out lessons."

"Well I have plenty of rooms at my manor," Lucius began as if he had heard their earlier argument. "You would be free to roam the house at your leisure."

"Tempting," Harry said with a laugh. "Sure would beat being locked in this room all day."

"Then why not stay with me," Lucius said as he came to stand in front of Harry. "I assure you that the Dark Lord does not know of this particular estate."

Harry felt the heat of the man's stare. Then he thought back on earlier and how Snape had acted as if yesterday was nothing to be worried over or even worth discussing. Snape had whispered his mother's name after he ravished him and once more reminded Harry it was she in which the man was in love with. Harry's anger was once more renewed at the thought of how intimately 'Lily' was said. If he were to get away, would he go back to being simply Harry? No more of these frustrating and confusing feelings?

"When can I go?" Harry said as he gave a look to his back, half expecting to see Snape there. However, the man was nowhere in sight. Disappointment resurfaced, but he did his best to push it down.

"We will leave immediately," Lucius said with a rather large grin.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have the best readers in the world! Shout out! Liz, LeaniaSTL , Madamdragon, unneeded, Ria, SoulMore, and all other reviews I was unable to list, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love writing this story and your reviews only make it more of a fabulous situation.

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Four

Anyone you spoke with would tell you that Harry Potter was a somewhat rash person when it came to emotions. He reacted promptly to his emotion, allowing it to take hold of him and guide him to where he needed to go. Part of his ability to think on his feet and respond accordingly was that he was a-go-in-before-thinking-it-through type. Like most Gryffindors, Harry was head-strong, stubborn personality. He would never back down from an obvious challenge, but in this case, he was completely out of his league. Snape had twisted his insides and muddled his head beyond understanding. This was the reason for his very rash decision to follow Lucius Malfoy straight to his private estate.

After the older wizard had helped him make quick work of his possessions, he had apparated with said man to the estate Lucius spoke so highly of. Lucius had promised that Harry would be alone, aside from the servants and Lucius, at this estate. He would have full use of the grounds, as they were already protected with a heavy barrier charm, and could wander at his leisure. Harry had been so anger stricken by the man that had whispered his mother's name when they had just finished seeking the pleasure of each other's touch, that he had followed Lucius blindly.

Their footsteps echoed on the cobblestone pathway through a large overgrown gate. The large gate swung open and allowed them entrance as they continued their way towards the house that sat in the middle of a fairly large garden and pond. It was not short of a luxurious household and had Harry awestricken as Lucius led him into the house with a quick motion of his hand. The entry way was covered in pale cream marble floors and small fragments shimmered like diamonds within the rock as they entered the room. A large chandelier with scintillating crystals hung high above and was circled by a landing that connected with two staircases leading to the second floor of the residence. Many of the finer artistic aspects scattered the walls and tabletops within that first room. It was simply breathtaking and left Harry wondering if all of the man's estates were as luxurious as this one.

Lucius had paused as Harry took a look around the entry hall. When Harry finally looked over to the man, Lucius was smiling gleefully as if it was him Harry had been mesmerized by.

"Does it meet your expectations, Mister Potter?"

"Uh, I think I'm a little underdressed for this place," Harry joked.

"You are perfectly fit for it," Lucius said softly as he turned and beckoned for Harry to follow him up the right side staircase. They walked up the stairs without another word between them and down the long hallway to a room that was just as finely decorated as the rest of the house.

"You may use this room," Lucius said as he gave Harry a smile. "As I am sure you are exhausted, I will leave you to settle in for the night. I will give you the full tour of the estate in the morning."

"Um, what about Professor Snape?" Harry said thinking back on how they hadn't told the man they would be leaving. "Shouldn't we owl him or something to let him know I'm here."

"I will see to Professor Snape," Lucius said a certain glint in his eyes much like earlier. "You rest, and I will see you in the morning when you are quite ready."

Harry hated to admit it, but Lucius was a more than accommodating host. It felt as if he was just content with having Harry there and nothing was expected of Harry other than to just be. It was an opposite feeling to the one Snape gave him. He was always nervous and uncomfortable in that man's house. Snape had made it clear from the beginning that Harry had never truly been welcome there. Though Harry was still cautious of Lucius, he had to admit that the man had kept to his word since he apologized the day before.

Setting his trunk down just at the foot of the bed, he opened it and grabbed his usual night wear. After quickly dressing and trying to tame the mat of hair atop his head, he sunk into bed for a good night's rest. Hopefully free from a certain potion's professor and memories of their skillful lips playing upon his like a sweet instrument.

Morning broke through the window, sending beautiful, glittering rays of sunshine through the panel. Harry rose his usual time in the morning, just before six. He had dreamt of languid hands roaming his skin, setting fire a passion that burned into his memory much as it had the day before. Harry hated that he dreamt of the man. He never wished so hard for visions of Voldemort's workings; he needed something to take away the hardening flesh in his trouser pants and utterly sensitive skin as his clothes rubbed against him igniting a burn in their path.

Harry clenched his hands against the urge to touch the erection now persistently pressing in his pajama trousers. He would not touch himself, he said over and over as he readied for the day. However, when the cold shower proved no help to his swollen flesh, he had stroked himself and delighted in the memories of Snape's dominating mouth over his, pressing body to body and taking every part of him until there was nothing left of him to give. Harry wanted the man to own him, as he did now his in his fantasies as he touched himself until completion.

Harry let out a groan as he came. Just as quickly, he washed away all evidence of his shame.

When Harry made his way downstairs, his eyes caught sight of the man he had dreamt so often of last night. He wanted to dash back upstairs and into the room Lucius had given him, but his curiosity peeked as the two men engaged in a heated conversation.

"What gave you right to seize Potter from right beneath my nose?" Snape was hissing at the man like a snake to its potential prey. "You play a furtive game, Lucius."

"Harry willingly _came_," Lucius said nonchalantly, smiling at Snape in his triumph. "I daresay he begged me to _come_."

"I will reiterate this only once more, Lucius," Snape said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Albus left Harry in my care for the duration of the break."

"You have made it clear to Harry that you would like him elsewhere. He expressed that much to me yesterday."

"Whether I would like the boy at my home or not, I have been charged, and I will not stand idle while you put him in danger," Snape said matter-of-factly.

"You confined him to a singular room. Do you not think that a bit brutish, Severus."

"Not in the least," Snape said eyeing the man with indifference. "There were no complaints of it until now."

"You seem to care a great deal about having him tied to you, Severus," Lucius said as he came around the man, smiling in his jest. "Have you grown attached to him? Done more than just snogging the boy, hm?"

"That is revolting," Snape said, turning on him. "He's a child and not to my taste unlike you."

Harry chose that moment to come from his hiding place. He was feeling the pit of his stomach ache with disappointment when Snape made it clear he felt nothing for him. So it had been just a way to pass the time. The man was truly malicious, in the deepest ways. Harry was more than devastated with his findings. Unable to truly comprehend the conversation, he walked down the steps alerting the men to his presence. Snape stiffed and glared at him, though it proved unaffected since Harry couldn't see past his devastation.

Lucius smiled up at him. "Your professor has come to call. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he stopped just short of the two men. He kept his eyes away from Snape and turned his attentions to Lucius. "I thought I might get some breakfast. Where is the kitchen?"

"You may eat upon our return to my residence," Snape cut in before Lucius could answer.

"I will not be returning. It was you who told me just yesterday that it was fine if I came here," Harry said with his own face devoid of emotion.

"Oh, did he now?" Lucius' smile seemed to grow larger as he eyed the man near them. "Why Severus, how very kind of you to give Mister Potter permission."

"I did nothing of the sort," Snape denied. "Regardless, the Headmaster will be paying you a visit at my personal residence tomorrow. You will come with me now, Potter."

"Just tell the Headmaster that he can find me here," Harry said as he turned on his heels and stalked from the room despite having no idea where he was going. He just knew that if he stayed any longer in that room, he may be swayed to go with his utterly enticing professor. He hated the way his heart hurt from all the words of indifference about him. The man had even gone as far as to say he was 'revolting.' That had hurt the most. Harry swallowed hard at the forming lump in his throat. He would not turn back no matter how much Snape demanded him to.

Harry had made way through the entire first floor without finding the kitchen. The house was unbelievably large and confusing. One hallway would lead to another series of hallways. It was too much like a maze for Harry to navigate accurately. After fifteen minutes of retracing his steps, he finally found a room that held a great long table where a small house elf was quickly filling with food. Harry sighed in relief as he walked over. The house elf bowed and motioned for him to sit without uttering a word and was gone in a crack. Harry assumed that he was free to eat, so he sat down and loaded a plate with all that was offered. His devastation had worked up his appetite.

After finishing his first plate, he lethargically drank his tea. Lucius Malfoy strolled into the room wearing his usual grin and settled in a chair near Harry.

"Well," Lucius began as he grabbed a cup with some tea already served into it. "I doubt that will be the last we see of Severus, but until then, shall we have a small chat?"

Harry watched him curiously. "About what, sir?"

"How about I tell you a heartbreaking love story," Lucius said as the smile once more widened.

"Uh," Harry watched him again his curiosity evident. "Sure?"

"A young man in his youth met a beautiful woman in which he shared many good memories with. The two were inseparable until one day when this young woman met another man in which she fell in love with. Slowly, the woman began to distance herself from the first man, and then gradually, she completely turned away from him. The man, devastated by the loss of his love, became a truly pessimistic individual when it came to love. He never loved another the way he loved her." Lucius ended his story with a long drink from his tea and a feigned sigh. "Tragic, is it not?"

"Am I to assume I know these people?" Harry could already guess of who Lucius talked of. He knew that Snape had been long in love with his mother from what he had gathered from the conversation from before. So it was true—undoubtedly. Snape would never love anyone the way he had her. Why did Harry hurt so much at the thought of this reality? What did he truly feel for the man that had driven him to such a passion?

"I am sure you can hazard a guess," Lucius said looking over to Harry. The man was truly a sight to be had. Lucius had once more let his hair loose, the straight silky strands falling over broad shoulders. The man fashioned a skin tight tank top today which bore beautiful pale skin, defined muscles, and unblemished flesh despite his years as a Death Eater. Harry had to turn his eyes to his cup in order to not be caught staring. He must truly be drawn to men. He never admired such qualities in the female figure. He had always caught himself gazing too long at the form of his first year Quidditch coach, Oliver Wood. He had always pretended it was just admiration for his older senior's defined muscle tone and bronzed skin, but he knew better now as his eyes strayed once more to Lucius.

Ice blue eyes captured his, and he was left without anything to say to the other. The silence continued for minutes before Lucius set his cup down and scooted in towards Harry. He touched the side of Harry's lips, causing him to gasp in response. The man's thumb wiped away residual food and then pulled away. Lucius' eyes contained something else within their blue depths in which quickly passed.

"You seem to have collected the food on your face rather than in your stomach," Lucius said laughing lightly and licking his thumb. Something about the way the man's tongue drew about his thumb left Harry a bit tight in his throat. The action reminded him of Snape's tongue and the way it had licked so delightfully within his mouth. Harry was shaken. His mind was consumed with perverse thoughts of the man that had dismissed him so easily. Focus Harry, he thought persistently.

"What shall we pass the time with today," Lucius eyed him again with an ever present smile. "We can take a walk about the estate or even just stay in, keeping each other company."

The way the man spoke was as if he had some other interest in mind. It was much like a hidden meaning behind his words but Harry could not grasp what it might be. Harry shook his head, not really sure what he might want to do. Now that he had refused to return with Snape, he was at a loss of what to do from then on. He hadn't put much thought into that part.

"Are you at all interested in the cinema?"

"As in films?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Lucius laughed.

"Oh, definitely. I love films."

"I happen to have a personal cinema in which we have all of the newly released films," Lucius said as he stood. "Would you care to watch one of them with me?"

"Brilliant! I haven't watched a film in…well, a very long time." Harry could feel his excitement belly. He had been consumed with thoughts of his professor, the oncoming battle with Voldemort, and his schoolwork. He hadn't had any time to really enjoy anything like a film.

"Follow me then," Lucius said leading him out of the room.

The room was much like you would see in a cinema aside from the fact that it housed fewer seats and most of the seats were made of soft material that you could lounge lazily about. Lucius had drawn the door closed and spelled the movie to begin after Harry had selected the one he wanted to watch. The darkness closed them in, and Harry started to regret his decision to watch a movie with the man. It had been a long time coming that he would realize just who he had agreed to stay with. How could he have grown so comfortable with the man after only a few days back, he had assaulted him?

The movie began and they watched for minutes before he felt Lucius move closer into him. Harry's breath stalled as the man's hand touched his and softly caressed it. The feeling itself was not unwelcomed, but Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if it had been Snape to touch him. Snape would never touch him this way. Harry was no fool to believe the man would be so intimate as to caress him as such.

Harry was too lost in his thoughts to comprehend the hand moving from his own hand to his thigh. Fingers brushed over him, drawing Harry from his thoughts. Lucius was moving towards him, watching him intently as the hand drew closer to his groin. Harry had turned his head just in time for Lucius to press a soft kiss to his lips. Harry drew away quickly, standing and moving away from the man.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry said breathlessly.

"You did not seem to mind," Lucius said casually as he continued to stay seated.

"I do bloody well mind!"

"Unless it's Professor Snape," Lucius said his tone breaking through Harry like a knife.

"What do you—"

"You waste your time on him, Harry." Lucius watched him, and Harry couldn't help the tight feeling in his chest at the man using his name intimately. "He will never love you. He cannot love you. Severus will only hold you to your mother's image."

"That's—," Harry felt his throat grow extremely tight as well as his chest. The omission of the other was just the reality that Harry's mind was trying to deflect. He did not want to accept that there was no true hope when it came to Snape. He knew now that his feelings, no matter how he tried to suppress them, were deep when it came to his dark eyed, sarcastic potion's professor.

Now Lucius was standing, advancing on Harry who was taking steps backwards to avoid the gap between them to grow small. "If you were to, for example, place all that effort into having those feelings for me, I can assure you, it would be worth your while."

Harry shook his head adamantly, "I don't have any feelings."

"You do," Lucius said as he grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from fleeing. "However, they are ill-fated. Do not subject yourself to an unrequited love."

"I don't love," Harry swallowed around the man's name. "Snape."

Lucius watched him, his hand unbearably tight on Harry's arm. Even still, Harry could not get angry. A part of him knew, deep down, that the man was right about everything. It hurt too deeply to admit it. In just a short few days, Harry had grown so attached to the man who loved his mother without pause. Snape had done things, said things to him that had brought about his inner hope, only to shatter it once more the next moment. The prospect of a mutual love was undeniably tempting, but Harry did not feel the way about Lucius in which he felt for Snape.

"I can't," Harry said as he pulled his arm away from the other. He ran from the room, his mind running with him as he tried to find his way to the front door. He didn't know where he would go from there, but he needed to get away. Get somewhere that wasn't near the confusion that both Lucius and Snape brought about.

He was finally able to find the front door when his arm was grabbed, and he jerked backwards violently against the force.

"Where for Merlin's sake do you think you are running off to?" Harry felt relief overwhelm him though he knew he should not feel relieved. Snape's voice was liberation on his heart as the man helped him steady to his feet.

"Uh," Harry was unable to articulate what he wanted to say.

"What did he do to you?" Snape said with a low hiss of his voice.

"Did to me?"

"Malfoy," Snape said impatiently. "Did he try to touch you yet again?"

Harry was so baffled by the question that his pause only pushed Snape to grow angrier. Snape pulled Harry to the front door.

"I knew that he would use whatever means he could," Snape said muttering as he pulled Harry out of the door and then made a short walk to outside the gate, apparating from the estate. Harry was rushed with the feeling of flying through a vortex before hitting unyielding ground. Snape pulled him once more, half dragging him inside what Harry recognized to be Snape's residence. As soon as they had gotten into the door, he was being pushed hard backwards. His backside molded against the door as the man leered over him.

"What did he do to you, Potter?"

"He didn't do anything," Harry said as he swallowed to wet his dry mouth. He was once more perplexed by the man's actions. Wasn't it Snape who said that he could care less for Harry?

"Your actions tell otherwise," Snape said as he closed inwards, a breath away from Harry's face. "I can smell him on you."

Harry was once more overwhelmed by arousal at the man's words. His knees began to weaken and his eyes fluttered closed as the warm feeling expanded through him.

"H-he kissed me," Harry finally was able to whisper out. Harry could hear Snape let out a deep breath and then lips were pressing against his in a maddening kiss that sent his body into a current of sensations. Hands clasped tightly at his hips and he drew upwards, deepening the kiss with the older wizard. He was greedy for it, wanting to taste Snape even though he was sure he would only come to regret giving in so easily to the man later. Snape responded to him by grabbing underneath his thighs and drawing him upwards and hard against him. It was a series of gasps and moans from there as Harry was walked right over to the couch and thrown down onto it. The man slinked over him, drawing Harry's legs up with him.

Harry arched against the man, his body pleading for release as their passion only grew more violent in their haste. Snape pressed a hand into the couch and ground his hips into Harry eliciting another moan and sending Harry reeling backwards against the pleasure of it.

"If you were not so bloody wanton," Snape hissed. "Lucius would have no opportunity to take advantage of you Potter."

Harry did not respond to Snape and only let the man continue to rub into him. His pants and boxers were forced down and thrown from him, his shirt shortly followed them. Then Snape was tasting his flesh and sending spark of electricity straight to his already hard erection. He could not breathe enough as the man's mouth licked and then sucked at his sensitive skin. His hands clasped at Snape's shirt which the man quickly divested himself of. The man's skin rippled with tense muscles as he grabbed his trousers and rid himself of them. Harry was left panting as Snape used his wand to pull something from the other room—a vial containing clear liquid. He covered his fingers in the substance and used his other hand to push Harry's legs open in which he willingly obliged.

Snape pressed a finger into him that caused a slight uncomfortable burning sensation until he was moving it within him, touching and wriggling inside. Harry let out a low groan, turning his flushed face away, and closing his eyes to the sensation.

"You are never to be alone with Lucius," Snape growled as he added another finger. "Do you understand, Potter?"

"Merlin," Harry moaned out as yet another finger was added causing a mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry watched from half-lidded eyes as the man's very large erection jumped and strained as he let his voice out once more. Despite the man's earlier objections, it seemed he did find Harry to his liking as fingers scaled his flesh hungrily. Though it was small, it was still a hope that one day, his feelings may be mutual. He could not think on it much longer because Snape was lubricating his hard flesh and then pressing it to Harry.

"No one-," Snape bit out as he pushed into Harry and then let out a groan as Harry's body tightened against the intrusion. "—is to touch you."

Harry cried out as pain ripped through him but a deep feeling of completeness enveloped him as Snape pushed in to the hilt. He did his best to relax against the pain, but nothing eased it as Snape thrust out and back into him. Then a hand was pulling at his dejected flesh between them, renewing his arousal and bringing pleasure through the pain. Snape was soon thrusting into him without pause as they both grew closer to completion. Harry was the first to go as the man's hand grasped his flesh and sent him spiraling over the edge. Then, Snape stiffened as Harry grew impossibly tight around the man's hard arousal and drew out a low growl from the man above him. It was all impossibly hazy afterwards. Harry barely remembered the man pulling out of him and spelling them clean. Harry was lifted his eyes drawing closed against the pain, and walked to a room he did not recognize. He was set gently on the bed before he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

Severus watched the boy sleeping soundlessly in his bed. His urges had bested him after the boy had refused to return with him. He had shouldered all he could to remain calm and in control during his argument with Lucius, but when he had seen the boy, flushed from running and eyes filled with confusion and fear, he had lost all of his control. Now with the boy, ravished and unarguably his, he felt a sense of relief. He had been so enraged when he took the boy violently against the couch. He had been convinced that Lucius had done much more than kissing to the boy. However, the boy had been, without a doubt, a virgin when he took him.

Reality was slowly settling in as Potter turned his head and groaned against the pain. His features tightened and then relaxed once more into sleep. His hair lay about his head as his skin was still slick with perspiration from their joining. Snape felt the immediate weight of what he had just done settle over him. He had not only violated one of his students, but he had done it to the-Boy-Who-Lived and Lily's son. It was not often that Severus felt remorse, but as the reality slowly sunk into him, he could feel guilt begin to surface. How was he possibly going to shy away from his act this time around?

Severus let out a groan and left the room, leaving Harry to wake alone.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Another chapter for my wonderful fans! I've got major food poisoning, but still managed to write this chapter…hehe.

To my reviewers! I know Snape has been pissing off some of you with his wish-washy behavior, but I will not displease you with this chapter!

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Five

Severus Snape would read headlines tomorrow: "Hogwarts Potion's Professor Defiles Wizarding World's Boy-Who-Lived!" He inwardly groaned as he stormed from the room containing the source of his anguish. After allowing his weaker half to control him immediately following the retrieval of Potter from Lucius' estate, Severus had finally done what he had long fought himself against. In a matter of a week, Harry Bloody Potter had turned his world upside down and proven fallacy to all he believed the boy to be. Not to mention, Lucius' drive to 'court' the boy, a laughable concept, had also done to rattle his usually calm reserve. Now, he had naked Golden Boy, curled into his bed asleep after being taken entirely too violently on the couch in the main living room where he often taught the boy. Oh the irony was not missed by this sardonic potion's professor.

Severus returned to the room he had let himself go wild within. As if expecting the room to clue him into how the incident had gotten entirely out of control, he searched the fixtures and furniture. When nothing was found, he threw himself into his favorite armchair to wallow once more in his own thoughts.

He would simply need to obliviate the boy to avoid further progression of an unnatural relationship development. Severus stood and headed towards his bedroom once more, but paused midway through the hallway. He no longer found comfort in that sort of idea as he turned and walked the opposite of his room. He could always feign ignorance or blame intoxication. He turned back towards the room door to plant the evidence of his said intoxication, but quickly discarded that scheme as well. Severus stood awkwardly caught between heading into the room, hand on the knob, or fleeing the residence all together to gather his thoughts. A soft noise alerted him to the boy, dragging him from his thoughts.

Harry roused from his dreamless sleep, suddenly struck with the long, angry pain that came from his lower backside disabling his movements. He groaned deeply as he once more tried to shift, but was once more overwhelmed by pain. He looked about the room, swiping rebel hair from his eyes, and gathered that he was, in fact, in his potion's professor's room. At least what had occurred was not a dream. His professor was nowhere in sight he finally determined after having looked about the room. Disappointment bellied deep within him. He hated to admit defeat to his own feelings, but there was no more denying that Snape meant a great deal to him; enough so that he would allow the man to shag him senselessly.

He vaguely recalled how it all had started, but he remembered the way the man's voice had become enriched with animalistic passion. He also remembered the way the man's expression faltered into that of lust and passion crazed anger when he was thrown into the soft, obliging couch beneath him to be taken in no time at all. Harry had not even mentally prepared when the man had sought to penetrate him. Though he had imagined what his first time would look, sound, and feel like many times in his fantasies, the reality was entirely different. Snape had been rough; despite the man having prepared him, it had not been enough to keep away the vicious pain that had ripped through him, slicing within him like a knife through skin. It had bloody hurt—more than Harry had ever imagined it would. However, there had been comfort in the man filling him. He felt safer than he had ever felt his entire life within that brutal touch.

Harry moved again, biting his lip harshly and hissing his displeasure as the pain once more sliced through him. The door to the room opened slowly, and the man who had been his every thought over the past few days strolled in. It was as if nothing had occurred as the man advanced towards him and pulled open the bedside table drawer. He grabbed a red liquid potion and handed it to Harry.

"For the pain," the other said as he turned away. Harry watched the man as if in a daze. How was it that Snape could act so indifferent when only moments ago he had violently penetrated Harry to oblivion?

"Uh," Harry finally managed. "W-What—"

"Return to your room as soon as you have taken the potion," Snape said cutting off his attempts of clarification. Harry watched the man as he walked easily to his desk and sat down, pulling a parchment and quill from the drawer. Snape began to write, ignoring Harry who still sat rather motionless on his bed. Harry felt his stomach twisting violently as he did his best to understand what was truly happening. He knew that it hadn't been a dream by the way his backside was screaming at him in protest, but why was Snape so at ease. Was Harry the only one that felt like the world had gone tumbling over, sending him flat into reality and skidding against the hard ground of confusion?

"Don't you bloody do that," Harry finally hissed.

"And what, pray tell, Mister Potter am I doing?" Snape regarded him from the desk.

"You can't act as if nothing happened," Harry said his heart threatening to break through his chest. "Don't be cruel."

Snape was watching him and Harry worried his lower lip as the man seemed to be settling on something to say. Harry felt remorse biting at his throat. He could not stand it if Snape disregarded him again; not after they had done that bringing about the slightest bit of hope in Harry. After moments of silence, Harry drank down the potion and after recovering from the pain, moved from the bed to stand, forgetting just how naked he was in both body and emotion.

"I won't let you act like nothing happened," Harry said his voice betraying his fear, but his eyes remaining strong.

Snape let out a sigh as he stood from the desk and pulled a robe from the chair near it. He walked over to Harry and draped the robe about his shoulders, eyeing the boy carefully. The robe was long and on Harry, it pooled at his feet as he shifted beneath it, determined not to back down.

"I am aware fully of what has transpired," Snape said as his face betrayed nothing to Harry. "I should have controlled myself better, and for that, I apologize."

"So you think it was a mistake," Harry said internally scorning himself for his voice pitching towards the end. He was not going to cry, not after all he had been through to remain courageous in the face of this overly confusing man.

"Mistake," Snape said as he seemed to settle around the thought. "It was a mistake that I did not take more care to treat you as you deserved to be treated. No person deserves to be brutalized in such a way as I did you, Potter."

"I think you can call me Harry considering you've seen me stark naked, professor," Harry said scoffing a bit. "And to make this clear, if I didn't like it, I would have pushed you away."

"That may be," Snape said resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "However, you are ignorant to the world being but a child."

Harry clenched his jaw. "I am not a child! And I do know a lot about the world considering every day I exist is only to one day try to kill Voldemort and probably not live through it! So don't you dare say that I'm ignorant because I live as an adult every moment that Dumbledore implores me to be someone I'm not and take responsibility for all of those people in which rely on me to succeed."

Snape's jaw clenched when he mentioned Voldemort's name, but he seemed otherwise to listen coolly to Harry despite Harry's obvious anger. They watched each other for moments before Snape once more spoke.

"What do you expect of me, Potter?" He said slightly defeated in tone.

"I am just asking you to take responsibility and tell me why we're here," Harry said his own defeat lacing his words. "Take responsibility for making me have these…feelings."

Snape did not respond, only stepped further forward so that his breath was warm against Harry's face. Harry felt his heart tighten in his chest once more as the man's eyes danced with something akin to arousal. Despite his every urge to place a passionate kiss on the man's thinned lips, Harry stood strong against the man's gaze. If Snape would only express what Harry already knew to be true, it would save them a lot of heartache.

"Again," Snape said, drawing close so their mouths were mere millimeters away. "I have entirely underestimated the Gryffindor in you, Harry."

Harry made to respond, but his mouth was stopped with a searing kiss that sent his back arch against the force of it. The man's arms held tightly around him, holding him hard against him to keep Harry's body from buckling. Harry moaned against the mouth and tilted his head back farther to accommodate the man's kiss further. An impassioned tongue rolled through his mouth, tasting every part of him and once more setting his own arousal ablaze. His professor's mouth was possessive, much like his actions, and Harry couldn't help but curl into that embrace submissively.

Potter was absolutely wanton in his eagerness for Severus' kiss. The boy all but submitted to him with one possessive kiss and Severus could not help but appease the boy's need by further touching him. When those emerald green eyes looked upon him, courageous and passionate, he had but all faltered in his thoughts of distancing himself from the act in which he had only but an hour ago committed. He wanted to possess the boy once more, but this time had mind to do it in a gentle manner in which the boy had deserved for his first time. Severus no longer denied the boy; he knew that sooner, rather than later, he would have to admit that his desire of the boy was entirely too powerful to dismiss. Too long he had withstood his desires against the boy's mother, but never had the passion reached what he felt for the boy. Potter…rather, Harry had Severus' body working against all he willed it to do. Before he could think, his hands were all over the boy, touching, caressing baby-soft flesh and eliciting an awakening within him that made his long years of love of the boy's mother seem inconsequential and meaningless.

Leading Harry to the bed once more, he pressed the boy tenderly into the soft mattress, watching the way the boy submitted to him so easily. It derived a smile even despite his need to lay claim to the boy's mouth once more. If Harry had been this submissive earlier on, he might have gone a bit easier on the Gryffindor during their lessons. However, that was neither here nor there as he pressed gentle yet domineering kisses to the boy's exposed flesh. The robe in which he had covered the boy in was drawn open seductively exposing the boy. He was breathtaking sight to behold; Harry's skin was sun-kissed from his days training for Quidditch, tussled hair that was a beautiful mess of brunette trusses, slightly defined muscles on a slight form due to years of off and on malnourishment, plump strawberry lips that were just as succulent, and last but certainly not least, the eyes of his mother. However, Harry's eyes held their own. While the colors were similar, the emotion that floundered through them was the boy's own and left Severus entranced against his better judgment to look away each time they gazed upon him.

Severus drew his hand over the boy, touching perk nipples which elicited a soft gasp from those strawberry lips. The addicting manner in which Harry splayed and arched against every touch was something in which Severus had never once experience in all the years he had been alive. It was remarkable the way the boy was entirely too seductive; it truly made one believe the boy was rather experienced at being a submissive partner. Severus pressed his lips to the boy's once more in a demanding kiss, his fingers traveling to the boy's seeping erection and touching the hardness with a placid grasp.

Harry could not hold back his vocalization at the way the man touched him. The difference from before and now was phenomenal. He almost could not recognize the hands that now roamed over his erection and chest. The man before him was an entirely different beast: kind, gentle, and knowing to his younger lover. Harry let out a gasp as a Snape traveled down the length of him and enveloped his need within the hot cavern of his mouth. An expert tongue ran the length of him, sliding and swiping at his heated flesh as the man moved down and then back up again. Harry twisted his hands in the material below, widening his legs to allow his professor better access to him. Not once did he think of modesty during those several minutes of infinite bliss. He felt the edge of his orgasm and then the man's tongue swirled around the head and all was lost as he came almost violently into Snape's awaiting mouth.

Coming down from his high, he barely noticed as fingers pushed into the abused entrance between his legs. Snape was once more kissing him, renewing his arousal as he touched places within Harry that electrified his already sensitive skin.

"You are entirely too delectable, Mister Potter," Snape said with a low, lustful voice. "We may have discovered something you are talented at."

Harry groaned as the man twisted his fingers within him rubbing over the amazing spot that sent fire to spread within him like a great forest blaze.

"Is this what you wished for," Snape continued. "You certainly have become utterly submissive underneath me."

Harry let out a gasp as the man sucked a spot in the curve of his neck.

"I wonder, is this all that it takes to quiet that insufferable mouth of yours," Snape growled out and slid his tongue over Harry's collarbone. "If only I had discovered it sooner, it would have served to keep the headache away."

Harry arched back as the man took his nipple into his mouth and tenderly bit the nub. He hissed and spread his legs further as the man began to undo his own pants, removing the large erection and pressing it against Harry after spreading a good amount of lubricate on it.

"I can't help it if you provoke it," Harry managed between gasps as Snape drove into him. He let out a groan as his body tried to accommodate the length once more.

"I do nothing of the sort," Snape said grinning above Harry as he drove to the hilt and sent Harry's head flying backwards.

"Oh Merlin," Harry cried out as the man began to thrust in and out of him, but this time less violently. He felt every slid of flesh and could not help the series of curses that left his mouth following the minutes of thrusting without pause. Snape's hair tickled his face as the man pressed faster still into him, letting out a few groans himself as Harry tightened around him in his impending orgasm. When they both could not hold out any longer, they came staggered by a few thrusts. Harry went lax beneath the man as Snape made to pull out and rest just beside him. Harry's labor breathing coupled with lack of vocal constraint filled the air between them for minutes following.

"Merlin," he once more expressed.

"My sediments exactly, Potter," Snape said coolly having regained his composure over the last few minutes. Harry could see the man was still rather labored in his breathing which made his mouth upturn slightly in triumph.

"I think you need to call me Harry," he said laughing as the man looked at him with a cocked brow.

"Why so persistent about your forename?"

"Because when you call me 'Potter' it makes me feel like we're back at Hogwarts," Harry expressed seriously though the hints of a smile were tainting the corners of his mouth.

Snape let out a small chuckle which caused Harry's faint smile to broaden. "Harry, you may call me Severus only in private is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry said let out a long breath. "Um, Severus."

Severus rose and looked over at the mantel. "The Headmaster will be here in the morning, so I think it better you return to your room."

Harry did not want to leave the haze of the room. He worried that if he left, everything within it would return to what it had been before. What was their relationship now that they had consensually coupled twice in that one evening? As if the man had read his thoughts, Harry was pulled into a tight embrace, devoid of brutality and filled only with warmth and comfort.

"I am not a man that would defile his student without fully understanding what it meant," Severus said over the top of his head. "However, I do not want to make public what has transpired here, Harry. It would become entirely too difficult if it were made known. I do, however, intend to speak with the Headmaster of it."

"What?" Harry almost screamed. "Why? He would make you resign and then we—"

"It is a risk I must take," Severus said eyeing him. "I will take full responsibility."

"This isn't your fault," Harry said as his stomach clench almost impossibly.

"I am your teacher. It most certainly is my responsibility," Severus' voice left no more room for argument, and Harry merely let his gaze fall to the man's chest in order to avoid his eyes. He could not place where all the emotions had gone at the time, but all he could feel was fear; fear that the one thing he had finally chosen for himself would be taken from him without having fully known it.

Harry rose, keeping his eyes away from Severus. He did not want to see the expression the man had. He climbed out of the man's bed and made for the door, oblivious of his own nakedness as he trekked the small distance between. He did not see the way the man's eyes blazed with rage at his scarred backside, or when the man stood and easily closed the distance within moments of him leaving.

"Bloody muggles," he heard the man whisper as fingers drew over long healed wounds. "How could I have not seen these?"

"I forgot the glamour," Harry replied absently but realized what it would mean once it made its way to Severus.

"You glamour your scars, Harry?" He traced one of the rather large-scaled ones down the length of his back.

"I didn't want anyone to see them," Harry said hesitantly. "I don't need anyone's pity."

He was turned violently and when he caught sight of the man's eyes, he was left speechless. Severus was full of rage, nothing short of homicidal. Harry clasped the man's straining biceps and smiled. "Do I have to repeat what I said to Sirius the other day?"

"I should tear that obese monster's limbs from his body," Severus said with a hiss.

"Forget them," Harry said calmly. "It's in the past and I'm no longer there with them."

"As it should be," Severus said as he began to regain his calm. "You shall have a home here, if the Headmaster does not strike me from this world after tomorrow. You will stay here, is that understood?"

Harry merely nodded. It seemed a bit weird at the sudden possessiveness of his potion's professor. He was just glad that the man finally allowed his emotions to show because it made Harry feel a bit less like some love-sick child when the man returned every one of the emotions he felt deep inside of him.

Harry hesitated but asked his question nonetheless. "Might I just stay with you tonight? If you plan to tell Dumbledore any way, I might as well see you one last night."

Severus sighed and feigned annoyance. "I do not like to share my bed, Potter."

"Harry," he reminded him. "And I'm not that big, so I won't take up much space."

"You are absolutely insufferable," Severus said although leading him back towards the bed.

"What does that make you then?" Harry teased as he slid underneath the covers and was drawn into the man's arms.

"A fool," Severus said as they both drifted off to sleep.

To be continued….

End Note: I will have a very long chapter out next week. The shit be hittith the fanith! AHAHAHA…Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Ron, and Hermione all in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Darn auto-correct changing my words! I have so many ideas for this series! For one of my reviewers who anticipated that the series would end soon, I would like to comfort you by saying…no, not for a long while, so enjoy each of these chapters since there will be plenty more to come!

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Six

*HP*HP*HP*

When Harry awoke the next morning to a long night's soothing rest, he was alone in the large king sized bed covered in emerald silk sheets. He rose, looking about the room but discovering the other in which he searched nowhere to be found. He began to let out a disappointed groan when he heard the rumbling of voices from below. Quickly dressing in a robe, he left the room and made his way towards them.

"I will _curse_ you within an inch of your last breath, you bloody snake!"

"I highly doubt you could do anything close to it, mutt," Severus' cool voice remarked.

"Now, now, you two," Harry heard the familiar rumbling of the Headmaster Dumbledore come from beyond. He hurried into the room where Sirius was staring murderously at Severus from below, his height making it impossible for him to seem intimidating.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore said walking quickly over to him and settling a hand on his shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry was too dumbfounded by the scene before him to answer the Headmaster's calm question.

"Uh, what's going on?"

Sirius had turned and advanced on Harry, clasping his shoulder rather harshly.

"Harry, what did this snake do to you?" His voice was low and venomous.

"What-," Harry barely spoke out before Dumbledore was pressing a gentle hand to Sirius.

"Now Sirius, give the boy a chance to understand what he has just walked into," Dumbledore said before turning to Harry with a knowing smile. Severus stood in the background with his arms tightly woven in front of his chest and eyes turned away from them. "It seems that Sirius came upon quite the scene just this morning when he came to call. He states he found you in a state of undress with our Professor Snape. Is that accurate?"

"More like he was unconscious while the snake held him captive," Sirius barked. "The bloody pedophile took advantage of my god son in his vulnerable state, Albus!"

Severus scoffed, "I beg to differ."

"Harry, would you be so kind as to explain your side of things?" Dumbledore had pulled Harry to the side and allowed him to sit in a chair near Severus who now gazed at him with a face that was unreadable.

"Oh," Harry exasperated as Sirius came bounding towards him.

"He's in a state of shock Albus! He was molested and now scared of that snake!" He pointed at Severus who said nothing but scoffed a silent 'bloody mutt' underneath his sneer.

"He didn't," Harry finally managed looking at Dumbledore. "I approached him!"

"How do you mean, Harry?" Albus Dumbledore regarded him with a soft smile. It seemed the man already knew what he was about to say.

"I mean, uh, that it was consensual…" Harry trailed off as Sirius' gaze widened and his jaw nearly dropped from his face from the force in which it opened. "I initiated everything."

"That's," Sirius choked out. "Not possible!"

"Not entirely," Severus interjected. "I was the one to approach the boy first, Albus. I should be held responsible. Harry should not be punished for allowing it to transpire."

"No one is to be punished, Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile to him. "However, because it has complicated things, we will have to discuss the latter."

Sirius was barely containing his rage as Dumbledore finished. Severus seemed to understand what the Headmaster had been referring to 'the latter' because he nodded and turned his eyes onto Harry. Sirius advanced on Harry and looked at him, hoping to find that he was, in fact, under some sort of spell.

"He's done something to the boy," Sirius said disbelieving. "There is no way…"

"I assure you," Severus hissed. "I have given him only that in which will leave a sore backside, but nothing further."

Sirius was on Severus, his wand pointed, but Severus was quicker and had his pressed against his godfather's abdomen.

"You are a filthy excuse for an educator," Sirius growled.

"A compliment from your lips, I assure you," Severus sneered, his eyes pooling with rage.

Dumbledore waved his hand and their wands flew from them into his hands. "That will be enough."

Green flames erupted from the fire hearth and Remus stumbled through, his eyes drawn wide as he looked upon the scene before him. Suddenly, he grabbed Sirius and pulled him away from Severus.

"Ah Remus," Dumbledore said looking over to the werewolf. "You have impeccable timing. Sirius is in need of an escort. See that he returns to his hideout in tip top shape, my boy."

"I'm not done with the Death Eater!" Sirius yelled, but Remus held him at bay.

"Of course, Headmaster, I will make sure he returns safely," Remus said as he all but dragged Sirius towards the fire hearth. His eyes were saddened however as he looked over to Harry with a small nod. He was obviously not entirely too happy with the situation in which Harry had landed himself. When they disappeared within the green flames, Dumbledore was turning with a rather knowing smile.

"Now that we can speak freely, I must say that I am a bit more than surprised," he looked over to Severus who bowed his head respectfully. When his eyes met Harry's, however, there was a knowing twinkling within them as if it had been a plan he had concocted all the while. "All of this only in a matter of a week, simply astounding. I suspect that you two understand what you have risked by entering this relationship?"

"Entirely, Headmaster," Severus said evenly.

"Uh yeah," Harry said breathlessly.

"I suspect that Lucius Malfoy will be none too happy to hear of this but Harry has made his decision," Dumbledore said gently. "As you have entered this relationship, I expect that you will be bonded before Harry is to return to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus said coolly.

"Bonded?" Harry asked unaware of what was really being said.

"Yes, my boy," Dumbledore turned towards him with a small smile. "It is the only way in which I will allow this relationship to continue, if you seek to do so. There is an amendment to the student-teacher clause in which relationships are allowed only if the two are bonded. As the ministry is not as forgiving as I, it will have to be done within the next two weeks to make sure that you may continue at Hogwarts. There are quite a few advantages of this bonding in which I am sure that Professor Snape, or should I say Severus, will be most obliged to explain to you."

"You are going to let us continue?" Harry said incredulously.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said with another smile over half-mooned spectacles. "I will return when Severus and you have decided upon a day in which to bond. Until then, I hope that you will consider all of your options."

He turned towards the floo and gave Severus a pat on his shoulder. "Take care of the boy, Severus."

"I will, Headmaster," Severus said with a smile tipping one side of his mouth. It took Harry aback to see it as the other left through green flames, leaving the two of them alone to think over the last fifteen minutes.

"Why did he bring up Malfoy?" Harry asked as he remembered the remark about Lucius Dumbledore made.

"Do not bother yourself with Malfoy," Severus said as he walked over to Harry who was still seated in the arm chair. Hints of anger laced his words at the mere mention of Lucius. "That bloody dogfather of yours needs to be muzzled."

"So much for keeping it quiet," Harry said sarcastically, ignoring the man's obvious hatred for his god father and receiving a look from Severus.

"The clause requires full disclosure to both the staff and ministry once the bond has been made," Severus began in a rather authoritative voice. "My hope of keeping the relationship furtive is fruitless."

"Ashamed to be in a relationship with the-Boy-Who-Lived, hm?" Harry could not help the sarcasm that dripped off every word, getting him another look from Severus. The man leaned over, hands clasping the arms of the chair, and putting his face inches from Harry's.

"Should you not be the same as to be connected with ones most hated potion's professor?"

"I could care less," Harry stated stubbornly. "I am use to being talked about in all sorts of directions."

"Indeed," Severus said, keeping his face near Harry's. Harry could feel stirs of arousal and couldn't help but let his eyes stray to watch the man's lips hopefully. The man's lips drew up in a smirk. "Oh to be young."

"I resent that fact," Harry grumbled.

"You resent being young?" Severus said as his smirk grew.

"I resent you pointing it out like it's something I should be ashamed of," Harry said drawing his eyes away from the man.

"And you should not be?" Sarcasm once more laced the man's words. Harry found his arms drawing across his chest in his fuming.

"Not if you want me to point out you being old and buggering this young wizard all of last night," Harry said angrily.

"Oh, but I am," Severus said rising up to look down on Harry. "Too much so to be involving myself with this child."

Harry glared daggers up at the man, "Then why even bother?"

Severus smirked once more and drew close to Harry as he had been before. "Did I not tell you? I am a fool, Harry."

With that, the man kissed him heatedly, and Harry's rage quickly dissolved away in the face of that impassioned kiss. Their tongues danced together for minutes before the man pulled away, leaving a very dazed Harry to lazily look at him.

"You should eat," the man said once more calm in the face of lust. "I suspect the insufferable brats should be here soon."

"Hm," Harry mumbled up at the man.

"I truly wonder what I am doing with you, Mister Potter," he said referring back to his usual state of address. "Mister Weasley and Misses Granger sent owl this morning of their visit."

"Really?" Harry said almost jumping out of his seat. "I should get dressed!"

Severus seemed to lighten at the sight of Harry's obvious excitement. "Forgive me if I do not join you in your intolerable ramblings with your classmates. I will be in my study if you should need me."

Harry watched the man leave idly wondering when he would get the chance to ask about bonding, but decided to focus on the first visit—first expected and welcomed visit since he arrived at Severus Snape's residence.

"I thought the house would be infested with ghosts and Snape to sleep somewhere underground in a coffin," Ron said as he quickly looked over the main living room. Hermione sat next to him, nervously twisting her hands.

"Are you alright Harry?" she finally asked referring to the news they received about his new placement.

"I'm fine, 'Mione."

"Whoa, look at this! It's got to be pure gold. It's heavy!" Ron picked up a statue, almost dropping it by the sheer weight of it, and settled it back on the shelf. He grinned sheepishly over at Hermione who was wide-eyed. "I wasn't expecting it to be that heavy, but it's no big deal, just didn't want to break it."

Harry laughed as his friend sat next to Hermione and crossed his arms against his chest. It was nice to simply sit with his two friends like they often did at Hogwarts. He had missed them terribly.

"So what's the greasy git been like?" Ron said scoffing. "Bet he's been making you stay in your room."

"He had," Harry said smiling. "Not anymore though."

"Mum says you can stay at the Burrow," Ron said leaning over. "She said she'd talk to Dumbledore about it."

"It's okay," Harry said a bit too quickly. His friends watched him incredulously, and he scratched his head suddenly nervous. He didn't think to tell the two, but now that he was going to have to bond with Severus, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep it a secret and wanted them to know directly from him.

"Look," Harry started but a voice interrupted.

"May I speak with you Mister Potter?" Severus stood in the door frame, and Harry sighed feeling suddenly hesitant. Ron and Hermione looked over to Severus, their faces showing a bit of surprise by the sudden request. Harry stood from his chair and nodded.

"Be right back," he said to his friends as he followed Severus down the hall and into his study where he closed the door behind him.

"I expect you understand that they are not to know of our relationship," Severus said keeping his eyes on Harry and demanding compliance.

"Why?" Harry suddenly felt the anger in his belly. "They are my best friends!"

"They are not to know," Severus reiterated.

"Why bloody not?"

"I do not trust they will stay quiet over the matter," Severus said coolly despite Harry's growing rage.

Harry felt his stomach drop with the sudden accusation of his friends. Ron and Hermione had been there from the beginning despite all that he was faced with. If there were two individuals that deserved to know the most it was them, and he refused to accept that Severus had the last word when it came to things.

"You don't know them," Harry hissed. "So do not assume that they would."

"We have to be cautious, Potter," Severus said as he advanced on him. "Or we should stop this now."

"So you're using any means to get out of this relationship," Harry said as his heart began to clench tightly. "I understand fully now what you're doing. Fine, I'll give you an out. Let's end it."

Harry turned on his heels and threw the door open. He stalked down the hall with his heart hammering in his chest with his rage. He could hear the two whispering in the living room as he made his way, but before he could reach the room, he was grabbed hard and slammed into the wall. Severus pressed against him, his eyes lit with fury. Harry was suddenly breathless watching his professor.

"Do not think it so easy to get out of this," Severus hissed, his hand drawing Harry's wrists above his head and holding them there. Harry gasped as the man's lips pressed hard against his. His heart hammered against the other, and his legs weakened at the ferocity of the kiss. Then there was an audible gasp beyond them, and Severus pulled away along with Harry to look towards where it came.

Hermione was holding her mouth while Ron's head peeked from around the corner. Both were incapacitated with the scene before them. For the second time that day, they had been seen in their passionate obliviousness. Severus righted himself and then removed himself from the room, slamming the door behind him to the study. Harry suddenly felt exposed and angry that Severus left him to explain the situation after just reiterating that he wasn't to tell them. Well they knew now, and both looked expectantly at Harry for an explanation. He motioned for the living room and the two returned to it, slightly dazed by what they had just witnessed.

"W-what was that?" Ron stuttered out, his eyes still wide and mouth gaping afterwards.

"It's what I was going to tell you before Severus called me out of the room," Harry said with a resolved sigh.

"Severus," Hermione repeated disbelieving. "Oh Harry!"

It looked as if Hermione was about to cry, and Ron looked like he may vomit.

"Look," Harry started hoping that his friends would follow. "I don't really know how it all started, but Sev—Professor Snape and I are in a relationship of … that kind."

"With that bloody git!" Ron all but shouted. "Are you mad?"

"Ronald," Hermione finally said. "Harry must have his reasons."

"I do," Harry interjected when Ron made to shout again.

"But are you sure," Hermione looked at him. "What if the Headmaster finds out?"

"He knows," Harry said ignoring Ron's stammering and pointing towards the hallway they had just come from.

"He knows," Hermione once more repeated. "Then, he means to let you guys bond?"

"Yeah," Harry said shakily. "That is if Severus doesn't try to push me away after this."

"B-b-bond…?" Ron stammered.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said clasping his hand. "I do not know what to say. I was surprised is all."

"It's okay, 'Mione. I knew you would be," Harry smiled at her.

"You can't bond with that disgusting git, mate!" Ron finally coherently spoke his mind and was immediately slapped over the side of his head by Hermione. He rubbed his head and cringing after she had.

"Ronald Weasley! You are being rude," she said in her motherly tone. "Harry has already had to deal with abusive relatives and he does not need you adding to it!"

"It's okay 'Mione," Harry said smiling over to Ron. "I can't believe it sometimes either, but here we are."

Ron shut his mouth and eyed Harry. He then nodded in their unspoken dialogue. He understood that sometimes there wasn't an explanation for why it was the way it was. Before they could get further into their conversation, the door was being pounded on and startled them out of their talk. Severus stormed down the hallway to the door.

"Who the Merlin is this now? Am I to explain to everyone who knows him?" Severus was grumbling under his breath as he threw open the door and Lucius stepped inside, his eyes blazing.

"You had the audacity to call me furtive, Severus! What is this I hear from Albus that you are to be bonding with Harry before he is to return to Hogwarts?" Lucius was upon Severus who stood coolly against the other despite keeping his body stiffened against the intrusion.

"I hardly think I need to explain myself to you," Severus said nonchalantly.

Ron and Hermione were once more wide-eyed as they watched the older wizards argue. Harry barely heard Hermione whisper over to him as he was mesmerized by the other two.

"Why is Lucius Malfoy here?"

"Beats me," Harry managed to say as the two men were nose to nose.

"You have always wanted what I have," Lucius said in spite.

"If I do remember correctly, was it not Harry who was fleeing with haste from your estate afteryou _for the second time_ assaulted him?"

"The second time?" Hermione asked her wit always sharp.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back and deciding not to elaborate.

"He was beginning to warm up to me!" Lucius growled.

"As I gathered from the fact that it was my bed in which he came to," Severus said smirking. Harry felt his cheeks flush as Ron all but choked on his own tongue and Hermione gasped.

"He what?" Lucius also looked as if he too would choke on his own tongue.

"I had the boy twice just last night," the man said as he crossed his arms but soon caught sight of all their onlookers and straightened. Harry stood his face livid and his hands clasped into fists.

"Bloody bastard!" Harry said as he stormed from the room and shut himself into his. He couldn't see straight, his vision was white with rage and his body was trembling with the fury. He sat down on the bed trying to calm himself against the man's words. The man had the audacity to demand he tell no one and then was gloating to Malfoy of how he had shagged him twice!

Soft knocking came at the door. "Harry, its Hermione."

Harry sighed and rose from the bed. Walking over to the door, he opened it slightly and she snuck through having left Ron in the living room.

"Are you okay?" She pressed a reassuring hand to his shoulder.

"I just don't know where he comes off telling those things to Lucius Malfoy!"

"It sounded like he was using it to brag," Hermione said slightly grinning. "Never really believed Snape would have such a side to him."

Harry scoffed but said nothing.

"Look," she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and forced Harry to look at her. "Honestly, I do not like Snape, but from what I saw out there, he feels a great deal for you."

"How could you possibly know that?" Harry said begging his friend to lighten his rage.

"For one, he kissed you publicly in the hallway even though he was aware we were a room away. Secondly, he gloating about having _had_ you to Lucius Malfoy," she laughed a bit when Harry scrunched his nose at the second part. "Believe me, it was no treat to have envisioned it, but it was slightly endearing that a man as indifferent and expressionless was getting heated over a little bit of Malfoy's bantering."

Harry rolled his eyes even despite his heart feeling a bit lighter at her deduction.

"Furthermore, I doubt he would have felt the need if he intended to end things with you, Harry. It really seems that he intends to bond," Hermione's eyes danced with an unbelievable amount of emotions. Harry smiled at her knowing that she was internally fighting herself despite her urgings to comfort him.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Harry whispered to her but was stopped when another series of knocks sounded at his door. He sighed deeply, and she nudged him with a knowing smile. He stood and went to the door to open it to the source of his torment.

"May I speak with you Mister Potter?" Severus said smoothly, respectful despite his obvious want to berate him. Patience was neither of their virtues. Harry was about to decline, but Hermione came from behind him.

"Of course he will, professor," she moved passed them and gave Harry a reassuring squeeze on her way out the door before disappearing. Severus stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He seemed to be battling himself and that caused Harry to smile.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier," Severus finally said almost monotone.

"The great Potion's Master apologizing to a student what would people think?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No need to be impolite, Potter."

"And now we're down to 'Potter' I see," Harry said angrily. "You can't seem to make up your mind."

"And what of you, Potter. Are your feelings so easily altered that you could engage in a relationship or discard me all together?" Severus was once more leering from above him, his height once more shadowing Harry.

"You were the one that gave me that ultimatum, so don't hold me accountable for the fact that I called your bluff!" Harry stood defiantly to the other despite his need to cower. "Besides, it was you who gave away that we were in that kind of relationship and then went ahead on to tell Lucius Malfoy all about it!"

"As I do believe I apologized," Severus said disdainfully. "However it seems you are not also to be held accountable for what has transpired. I do remember you imploring me to take responsibility."

"Bloody bastard, twisting my words."

"And you, Mister Potter, are not worth the effort," Severus said giving him a look of disgust. Harry felt his stomach clench impossibly around the man's words.

"Then don't bother," he said his throat tight around the tears that were threatening to come. His breathing became erratic. He hated this man but against his better judgment loved him as well. Severus watched him through blazing obsidian depths, but something passed over it at the sight of Harry's trembling body. Harry was shaking in order to keep the tears from coming, but at no avail because as soon as a moment passed, the hot, salty tears came flowing from his eyes.

"Please just leave," Harry said turning away from Severus and do his best to stop the tears that now freely streamed from his eyes. He was pulled hard against a chest and arms wrapped around him, tightly holding him in their embrace.

"I lack the ability to honestly express myself in words," the man whispered just above him, obviously at odds with himself. "It seems my emotions have once more caused a dispute and again hurt you."

Harry felt the comfort of the man's embrace calm his rage slightly. "It's just hard to believe that this is at all real. I keep waiting for you to decide you don't want anything to do with me and return back to the way we were."

"Do you want to bond, Harry?" Severus once more whisper into his ear causing a singe of electricity to surge through him.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Do you understand what it would mean if we bonded?"

"It would mean I could be with you," Harry said softly. "It would be the one thing I have chosen for myself."

"Indeed," the embrace loosened, but he was still held to the man. "However, it would mean that you would be able to choose no other. Once bonded, we would be together for the duration of our existence. Is that really what you want for your life? A sarcastic and miserable potion's professor with a sordid past and the inability to say what he often feels?"

Harry turned within the man's arms and gazed upon him thoughtfully. "Is that really all you believe yourself to be?"

"I am incapable of romance, Potter. I am incapable of love," Severus said mutely.

"Not from what I have seen," Harry said smiling now despite his previous anger. "Last night you were definitely capable of those things."

"I cannot promise you will always be happy."

"If I'm with you, I will be." Harry pressed a small kiss to the man's chin, and Severus' arms momentarily tightened before he let out a deep, exasperated sigh.

"You may tell your insufferable friends," Severus said causing Harry to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure they figured it out," he pulled away chuckling. Severus smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Must have been the way you were watching me like a love sick werewolf," Severus jested.

"Uh, or maybe you snogging me senseless in the hallway, or even when you declared having me in your bed twice in one evening."

"Indeed," Severus said chuckling himself. "One cannot forget how easily you submitted to me, eager for my touches."

Harry felt the bite of arousal and did his best to shake it away, pulling away to distance the source of all the arousal. "I have guests to attend to."

"If you speak of Weasley and Granger, they have already departed," Severus moved closer to Harry, once more grabbing him and pulling him close. "For which I am certainly glad, I intend to keep you to this room for the rest of the evening."

Harry's breath caught as the man ghosted his lips over the flesh of his neck. A tongue snuck out to taste Harry before the man pulled away.

"Two weeks," Severus' silky voice penetrated his calm. "Until I will no longer be able to take you to my bed freely."

Harry let out a gasp as Severus pulled him hard to him and devoured his mouth, using one hand to grasp his hair and pull his head backwards.

"Bloody hell," Harry gasped as Severus suckled at the curve of his neck.

"My sentiments exactly," Severus growled as he devoured more of Harry's skin exposed to him. "I plan to spend the duration of this evening exposing every one of your sensitive points."

Harry let out a moan as the man's hands roamed his body, grasping ever so often. He had never believed that his potion's professor would be quite the dirty talker, but the man almost always spoke and almost always it only did to arouse Harry further. Of course, it wasn't often he would imagine himself bedded by his professor, but he would admit that the idea had appealed to him once during detention when his hormones were surging.

Harry was lifted and thrown to the bed, pressed down hard by the man he had been an array of emotions because of today. It was nice to lose himself in the man's ministrations since the day had been a series of ups and downs.

However, since all day Severus had mind to be the one in power, Harry turned them over and pressed down the man's shoulders having obviously caught Severus off guard by the man's expression. Harry slid his hands shakily up the man's shirt. Not having much experience with this type of thing, he was only mimicking what he could. Severus smirked upon realizing what Harry meant to do and merely put his hands behind his head to watch the boy struggle against the humiliation. Harry refused to be deterred as he pressed his lips to the man's defined abdominal muscles, licking the flesh. He heard Severus groan and watched through half-lidded eyes as the man closed his own. Harry felt a smile at his lips as he traveled downwards; remembering the way Severus had done so to him. He struggled to get the man's pants undone, cursing when it took a few moments to figure out. He heard Severus chuckle above him and sent a glare his way.

"No wonder you are incapable of accurately slicing ingredients with hands such as these," Severus said obviously smug. Harry glared once more at the man as he finally undid the man's trousers and yanked them down despite the urge to leave the man aroused and alone. He accepted the man's challenge. Inexperienced yes, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in sheer enthusiasm. Harry felt suddenly modest when the man's large erection pressed against the boxer-briefs covering them. The man was massive and it often felt intimidating he would be the smaller of the two but be the one trying to fit it all up his rear. He pulled the material of the band, exposing velvety flesh swollen with need. Pressing his lips to the head, he tasted the bitter, salty taste of the man's pre-cum and pulled away to lick it from his lips. Gazing up, he caught sight of Severus who was watching him, lust spilling from charcoal orbs. Harry licked his lips once more and noticed the man's eyes close to the sight. He smiled and once more focused his attention on the man's swollen flesh. Licking the tip once more, he then brought the head into his mouth, teasing the tip once more with the swirl of his tongue.

"Merlin," the man let out as Harry swallowed as much of the man as he could fit. Harry was pleased when he did not gag around the man's enormous size and pulling away, he repeated the series of actions a few times before switching it to licking the underside of the man's erection. Soon, he could hear the man groaning as fingers intertwined in his locked, gently guiding him to completion. When the man came, Harry swallowed everything that was offered, finding his own arousal in the taste.

Severus jerked him up and then slammed him, face down, hips up to the bed. He moaned as the man's fingers penetrated him, twisting until they pressed against his prostate.

"Bugger!" He said slightly exasperated and in need of the man. He was not left waiting long as Severus pressed eagerly to him, penetrating only seconds afterwards and driving to the hilt. He pressed his hands to the bed and arched his low growl a bit more animalistic than usual.

"You do spout the most fascinating language when aggravated," Severus said driving into him hard and then back out again.

"Severus!" he cried out as the man quickened within him. He continued to call the man's name as he gradually came closer to ecstasy, hearing his own name whispered from the man's lips as they came simultaneously.

Harry let out a long breath as he fell completely into the comfort of the bed and Severus moved to the side of him. He closed his eyes as he rode out his post-orgasmic high.

"I will owl the Headmaster tomorrow about bonding at the end of this week," Severus said evenly. Harry tried to regain the pounding of his heart.

"End of the week?"

"Yes," Severus said pulling Harry to him and wrapping an arm around Harry's thin waist. "I plan to also make arrangements to have you moved to my personal quarters during the school year."

"Is that even possible?" Harry said as he propped himself up on one arm.

"Bonding is comparable to marriage, Harry. You will be legally and magically bound to me."

"Oh," Harry said suddenly feeling the blush taint his cheeks. "I guess that makes sense."

"Having second thoughts, Potter?" Severus did not hide the anger that floated within his eyes well, but Harry pressed a kiss to the man's lips to silence those thoughts. He would say it until the man understood it.

"Not one bit," he said lying flat on his back and looking towards the ceiling with a sheepish grin. "Are you?"

"Tying myself to an insufferable Gryffindor brat and the boy-who-lived? I must be under some sort of curse."

"Infinitely cursed," Harry laughed. "We must be masochists the way we seek out anything that might cause us headache."

"I find myself unwillingly agreeing with that statement, Potter."

"Harry," Harry said with a smile to his counterpart. "Severus, we're alone. You must call me Harry."

"I have forgotten myself. My sincerest apologies, Harry," Severus said feigning annoyance.

"I wonder what it's going to be like going back to Hogwarts," Harry said lazily as sleep beckoned him.

"You will most likely fail potions despite who you will be bonded to. You will be helpless against your intolerable outbursts, and I am sure you will be just as prone to detentions."

Harry laughed heartily at the man never knowing that he was so prone to humor. It could be said that the two of them misjudged each other as sleep began to overcome his urge to continue the conversation.

"Something tells me that your dogfather will be coming round to aggravate me once he hears of the bond," Severus said exasperated.

"I don't expect he'll just lie down and take it," Harry said with a smirk.

"I despise the thought of it," Severus said while chuckling slightly. "No matter how many times I have demanded that mutt heel, he always barks like some kind of rabid animal."

"He just cares," Harry said rolling to his side once more to take in the naked form of his older lover. The man regarded him for a moment before nodding.

"He is still not welcome," Severus said seriously.

"After today, I doubt he'll come over willingly."

"Praise Merlin for that."

Harry slipped beneath the cover of sleep, hearing Severus say good night and hold him close as he did.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I had a friend challenge me to a "what if" challenge. She asked me to either do a one shot or side series to this but what if Lucius Malfoy is who Harry chose. Tell me what you guys think!

The highly anticipated plot twist! It is a rather short chapter, but I promise the next one to be much longer!

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Seven

It was like seeing a rainbow of colors when Harry awoke lying next to his older lover, still fast asleep by the sounds of his deep breathing. It was like he was seeing the night about him clearly, the colors vivid and luminescent in their differentiating shapes. His body felt lighter, as if there was no weight to him as he began to look about the room. Something felt different. As if something inside him had switched on, bringing about a carnal urge to ravage the man near him.

Harry slinked over the body that lay motionless aside from the deep ease of the man's chest. He traveled his mouth over pale flesh that glowed beneath moonlight, licking and tasting it as if he had only awoken to the need of the man. Harry could not describe the feelings that pooled within him, threatening to burst from his pores and rain over the other. The need was much like he had felt when he had met with Voldemort; a sense of survival that eased over his flesh, prickling it and reacting to it. As if his life depended on it, his mouth sunk and he heard the startled gasp of the older wizard beneath him as he nibbled at the man's flesh. Hands were weaving through his hair, urging him on as he once more tasted the man's swollen flesh, milking it with both the hot cavern of his mouth and the moist of his tongue.

"Harry," the voice said above him. Harry heard the voice as if it was yelling through him, striking a fire to blaze the length of him. He growled and his mouth devoured once more the man's arousal. He looked up to the man his eyes raking the man's gaping mouth. And then there was surprise flashing through the man's eyes. Harry was thrown from him and he skidded across the floor, nails scrapping wood as he caught himself. Harry let another growl out, his body shuddering underneath the urge to lunge at the man.

"What the bloody—!" Severus managed as he rose from the bed, his wand out and pointed at Harry. Harry felt his body tense against the man's gaze and his urge to lunge tempted to break him. Harry hissed, hearing his own voice and wondering why he sounded nothing like himself. However, he was only able to think for a moment when a bright light hit him, sending him backwards and into the wall. He cried out, sounding again with a voice that he could not recognize.

"Is that you, Harry?" the man said wand still aimed as he advanced on him. "This…"

The man trailed off as he looked upon Harry, who was paralyzed beneath the spell. He was crying out from within, his body trying its best to get out from under the spell and lunge once more.

"How is this possibly?" he heard Severus say before the man threw another spell at him and darkness surrounded him.

When Harry came to, his vision was too blurred for him to make out where he was. He heard the faint voices of men talking and strained his ears to listen, but the steady thumping of his head made him cringe against it. He breathed deeply to calm the sickening pain and did his best to once more listen to what the others were saying.

"They are a myth, Albus!" he heard the familiar baritone of his professor.

"As you may have deduced by our current situation, Severus, they are in fact very real," came the soothing voice of the man he had always felt a gentle calm around. He sunk into the bed, slowly growing confused at the conversation.

"You knew! You knew Albus, and you did not bother to think to mention it to me before I bound myself for all eternity to it!"

"It can be managed, Severus," the voice soothed evenly to the enragement of the other. "Do not blame Harry for it."

"I could have been killed," Severus was now close to screaming.

"You do not know that. There is very little known about these creatures and their affiliations with wizards and the like. However, what we do know of them is they are not known towards violence and rather towards…other urges."

"Sexual urges, Albus! You may as well say it for what it is! They are often compared with a succubus!"

"Severus," Dumbledore chided.

"I am not some guinea pig in which you can experiment this upon, Albus."

"You chose to be with Harry of your own free will, my boy. Lucius was happy to take upon my request to help manage the boy's needs."

"Lucius was out for the benefits in which could be obtained, Albus. You cannot trust that swine!"

"Ah but you are under a misconception of our dear friend Lucius. He feels a great deal for the boy as I had thought you felt for Harry, my dear Severus. He was willing to deal with the possible repercussions, if Harry were to transform, regardless of the cost to him. Lucius is well-read on this creature and believes he knows enough to contain it."

"Then why not tell me of it? I could easily gather the correct information in order to help the boy."

"I had resolved to tell you once you and Harry had decided to bond, Severus. I did not believe it would show itself beforehand, but it is quite interesting that the boy would transform. What had transpired between you two that could have brought about the transformation?"

Harry could feel his body stiffen against the conversation. What in Merlin were they talking about? Creatures? Transforming? Why did any of this have to do with Harry? Harry let out a small gasp as the pounding in his head seemingly increased.

"Albus—"

"I do believe Harry has woken," Dumbledore said as he came closer, his footsteps light against the padding of carpet. "Ah Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me," Harry managed to grown before he was given a potion in which he quickly drank down. When his head had returned to normal, he inspected the two men before him. Severus' usual indifference masked any emotion he might have shown during the previous conversation, and Dumbledore was his usual chipper as he gave Harry a smile and patted his shoulder.

"I suspect you may be wondering what might have happened," Dumbledore said smoothly as he eyed Harry. "Do you remember anything about what had occurred last night Harry?"

"Uh," Harry racked his brain and a sudden collage of memories came through his mind. He remembered his need to touch the man, the urge to taste the man, and the overwhelming need to have the man inside of him. Harry merely nodded and looked over to Severus who still maintained an unreadable expression.

"I had been waiting for a better time to discuss this with you Harry, but as it seems no better of a time than the now, I will tell you what we discovered fairly early on in your life. Have you ever heard of a succubus Harry?"

"Isn't that a female demon that seduces men?" Harry vaguely recalled Hermione talking about it at one time when she was reading about the mythical creatures.

"Very clever, my boy. Yes, a succubus is a female demon in which has been said to lead to a deteriorated health and even death within few cultures with repeated sexual intercourse. There is a creature in myth called an 'Incumutis' said to be a relative of the succubus or its counterpart the incubus. It's often described to be a creature of urge as it derives others' attraction with a simple scent it seeps from its pores and much like its cousin has an insatiable sexual appetite but its form is somewhat unknown as there are only a few in the history that have been recorded. It has been said that the Incumutis maintains human form aside from a few features: black feathered wings, darkened skin, and bright emerald green eyes. There is little known, however, about these creatures."

It felt odd having such a conversation with the Headmaster, but Harry found it even odder that the man would want to discuss this with Harry. Harry knew that confusion was tainting his brow.

"Uh, I fail to understand how this has anything to do with last night," Harry said inquisitively. "If they aren't real, how would you know one attacked me?"

Severus let out an audible groan as Dumbledore's smile only broadened. His memory of last night was too hazy for Harry to fully understand what had been taken place, so he assumed his injuries had to deal with the creature Dumbledore was now speaking of.

"We did not believe one had attacked you, Harry."

"Then why—"

"We believe, after last night's incident, that you are in fact an Incumutis," Dumbledore expressed without giving Harry the ability to finish his question. For moments, they sat in silence as Harry tried to figure out what was going on. He was one? How would he be one of these creatures if he had not shown signs of it before?

"How…How is that possible? I've never been anything like you said," Harry stuttered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"For a long while, Harry, we believed that your mother had been the reason that Riddle was unable to kill you and were unable to conclude on how she had done so. After we did extensive research and tests, we were unable to understand why your magic had a different signature all together, unlike any wizard. Incumutis creatures have a much more powerful magic then that of a normal wizard. After last evening, it was confirmed when you transformed."

"So," Harry tried to swallow around all the information he had just been given. "Just because I had a different magical signature, you think I am this Incumutis thing?"

"Not entirely, my boy." Dumbledore came around the bed and sat down, shifting Harry against the weight. "What did you experience last night when you awoke?"

"I can't much remember, sir." Severus was looking out the window to the side of the bed, and it seemed the man would not like to elaborate on what little Harry could remember.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "Well Harry, there is a lot we can gather from small things such as magical signatures. Yours is not of a wizard, but of a magical creature intermixed with wizard. It would seem you are not a pure blooded Incumutis. Unfortunately, we do not have much information on these creatures in order for me to explain just what you might expect from this, but Lucius had been charged to see to it that you were managed to our best ability."

"Why Lucius?" Harry said turning to look at Severus who was burning with rage but looking away from them.

"Lucius is both versed in these creatures having stories within the Malfoy line passed through the generations. I will allow him to explain those, however."

"You will not," Severus finally spoke charging in on the elderly man that sat next to him. "I have told you that he is not to be trusted."

Harry watched the two baffled. He was barely able to register what Dumbledore had said in reply. His mind had grown hazy with the reality. He could feel his body tremble beneath him, lighter than the surrounding air. He closed his eyes, letting go of a breath that had been held for too long. Nothing made sense. Pain, despair, anguish, fear…they were all Harry could feel as he quickly ran over the details Dumbledore had given him about the Incumutis. He felt his heart clench unbearably tight. Was that all the last week had been between Severus and him? An attraction because of the beast Harry is.

Nothing hurt more in all of his existence but the reality that his love, the reason he was able to sleep calmly through the night, was all because of this _thing_ that he was. Harry suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He had taken advantage of Severus even though he had not meant to.

"Harry," a voice said beyond him. He finally brought his eyes to the wrinkled face of his headmaster. The man's eyes drew down with worry and concern. Harry tried his best to feign a smile, but it was too much for him and he let out a startled sob. Both men's eyes drew to him as he collapsed into tears. Just yesterday, he had something entirely for himself. In one single evening, everything had been taken away. It was clear that Severus was afraid of him, and now with the discovery of what he was, Harry was afraid of himself as well.

"Harry."

Dumbledore gave him a reassuring pat to his shoulder as he did his best to calm his tears.

"This is nothing you should be ashamed of," Dumbledore continued. "It is entirely manageable and both Lucius and I will be here to help you through it."

"Albus," Severus hissed.

"Do you wish to also be added to that list, Severus?"

"It is not safe with Lucius," Severus said coolly. "He is often called to do the Dark Lord's bidding."

The hand on his shoulder was removed and the bed shifted once more.

"You make a valid point, Severus. Might I ask in whom you suggest I entrust Harry's care to?"

There was silence, and Harry had to bite back a groan. He hated that the two acted as if he was not in the room. He pressed his face to his knees in which he had drawn up in his crying fit.

"I shall watch over the boy," Severus said finally, Harry's heart dropping in his chest. If it was one thing he did not wish for, it was to be near the man knowing how revolting he found Harry.

"Good good, my boy," Dumbledore said. He pressed his hand back to Harry's shoulder. "Everything will be alright Harry. Severus and I will help you through this. I believe that in time, you will actually be able to harness the powers and use them to defeat you-know-who."

Harry choked back a cry. That was his only purpose no matter what ailment he may have; his only purpose was to one day kill Voldemort. Deciding not to fight the man on it, he merely nodded. It was enough for today to try his best to swallow around all he had been informed of.

"I will leave you two as unfortunately, I do have an appointment," Dumbledore rose and smiled down at Harry who did his best to return the gesture. "I will check on you later Harry. Be sure to get some rest."

The man was gone and Severus stepped into Harry's line of sight. It seemed he was once more at odds with himself. Harry pushed himself back onto his back and let out a sigh. He heard the man draw closer to the bedside.

"This must be a great deal to take in," Severus said sounding a bit hesitant which was unbecoming on the man.

"That's putting it lightly," Harry scoffed. "Just when I thought…I thought I might be able to be happy."

Severus said nothing and merely watched Harry. Harry was glad for it because he was sure if the man touched him now, he would cry once more. He wasn't even sure how Severus felt beforehand. Now he was sure the man had been under some sort of spell because of Harry's _condition._

"I'm sorry professor," Harry finally managed. "This definitely explains why in a matter of a week we were shagging each other."

Severus was upon him, watching him through furious glazed eyes.

"Is that what you think this is, Potter?"

Harry was startled by the man's rage and internally cringed at the man's state of address. "Uh, isn't it?"

Severus sneered at him, "Incumutis creatures have control over ones sexual urges Potter, not their hearts—"

The man seemed to trail off once he realized all he was confessing to. Harry felt hope float through him. He quickly pushed it down once more and kept as emotionless as he could muster.

"Not much is known about them," Harry said quietly. "You can't know that for sure."

There was silence once more, and Harry found he could no longer stand it. The Dursleys had been right to abuse him. He was a disgusting thing, unworthy of anything but the death at Voldemort's wand. It was within a moment of his brooding that his professor was sitting down and grabbing his chin to force him to look at him.

"You never were very good at protecting your mind," he said sneering. "Do not make yourself believe for one moment any of what those disgusting relatives of yours did was deserved. I may have reacted rather harshly upon the discovery, but hear me when I say that I will be the only one to find out a way in which to control this part of you. Is that understood?"

Harry could only nod at the man. Severus had not once given him reason to doubt him, though the man was insufferable to no end. He decided only to pull the man to him and allow a warm embrace to take him. However, he quickly pulled away from it when he remembered that last night had been all due to being left unguarded.

"I'll go sleep in my room," Harry said making to get up.

"You will do nothing of the sort," Severus said evenly as he pushed Harry back down to the bed. "Now that I am aware of the situation, I will be better prepared if you are to transform again."

Harry licked his lips and felt his arousal stir within him. He did not trust that he would be able to hold the urges at bay.

"I'm dangerous," Harry whispered.

"Not to me," Severus said hovering over him. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you," Harry said resolved.

"Then allow me to be the one to figure this out," Severus made Harry scoot over a bit more and then pulled the shaking boy to him. Harry wanted to cry again but the urge to touch the man was overwhelming as his vision blurred against it. He let out a moan as his fingers trailed down the man's shirt.

"What's happening to me?" Harry croaked.

"You need to feed," Severus' voice was low as Harry hand traveled lower still. Harry could feel his body slowly reacting. His senses became slightly heightened; the colors began to glow vividly within his gaze, and his need to touch the man he was no longer able to ignore.

"Feed?" Harry whispered as he placed his mouth at the man's neck, tasting the perspiration on the man's skin. He could taste and smell the man's fear. However, he could not deny the urges that ran through him like blood.

"Yes," Severus hissed as Harry crawled on top of him and pressed his needy erection to the man's and thrust. "An Incumutis must feed several times a day to sate their urges."

"What must I eat?" Harry cooed as he slowly undid the man's buttons, running his elongated nails over the man's exposed porcelain skin. He pressed hot kisses where he touched, lickings and nibbling. He moaned when he twisted violently and now underneath his professor who was labored in his breathing.

"Me, Harry."

Harry whimpered as the man's mouth devoured his sending relief to course over him like a warm bath. It felt entirely too good underneath the man's touches. His body pled for him, much like his mouth did when the man removed his. Severus was pulling his own trousers open and then he was violently thrusting into Harry unprepared. Harry arched backwards feeling another rush of relief despite the surge of pain. It was like satisfying a craving. He needed the man in him and hot flesh rubbing against him. Harry curled his fingers, noticing a feather in eyesight as he grabbed it. Turning his head, he caught sight of the wings underneath him and his charcoal skin that glittered like speckled with diamonds beneath the light. Were these his arms? He hadn't time to contemplate it as another thrust sent him reeling back.

"Incumutis is a truly beautiful creature," his professor hissed.

Harry cried out as his orgasm as violent as the man above him shot from his body. He felt the world slip around him like he was slipping into sinking sand. Darkness took him into its icy embrace.

To be continued…

End Note: In your reviews, what made Harry turn do you think? Why do you believe Severus and Harry are so drawn to each other? All these will be explained later on, but I'd like to see what you guys come up with. Next chapter! Snape's POV!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Madamdragon: Thank you for always reviewing! I realize that the charcoal skin is a bit unnerving, but it's the creature's true form. Harry has yet to control his transformation, so he is unable to mask his features of the creature, but don't worry, he'll be able to soon learn more about it ;)

This chapter is a sort of extension of last chapter but a Snape POV! The story will continue in the next chapter.

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Eight

*SS*SS*SS*SS*

When the hot mouth nibbled at his alert skin, Severus was unaware of what truly brought the boy out of a deep slumber to attack him middle of the night. His body was on alert from the moment he felt the difference in the magic that surrounded him. Having had much of his interest in the Dark Arts, Severus was especially keen on when the magic around him changed to that of something dark. He had opened his eyes, peering at the creature that was biting at his flesh. Forcing himself to come to his senses, he had drawn his wand on the creature that shared features of the boy he had gone to bed with.

Glowing emerald green depths, dark skin that molded into the dark glittering underneath the moon that filtered in small patches against its skin, and finally he faintly made out wings hovering above its shoulders, shifting beneath the wind that brushed against them. Severus had thrown the beast from him, its body sliding gracefully against the surface of the floor as if weightless. Nails scrapped against the floor in its attempts at catching itself. He was up, his wand aimed at the beast, and his brain working overtime to place what it might be.

"What the bloody—"The creature answered with a hiss that sent a chill to run through him. He was never fearful; nothing made his body cringe the way the Dark Lord had. However, this creature made his heart stammer violently in his chest and his breathing to become erratic.

Nothing made sense as he advanced slowly on the growling creature. He recognized the boy immediately from the mass of brown trusses atop its head and the faint lightning bolt scar on its forehead.

"Harry, is that you?" he asked as he did his best to maintain his calm. He sent another spell at the creature and it flew, hitting the opposing wall. "This…"

It finally made sense. He remembered a mythical creature in which shared these properties. However, those creatures had never been documented to be much other than a myth, so his brain did its best to comprehend how Harry Potter might in fact be this creature. The creature paralyzed against the wall, Severus advanced further on it to assess the features. It breathed, evenly despite its attempts at breaking the curse. Severus had to concentrate his magic as the creature as it was strong in its attempts of freeing itself. The eyes watched him, their glowing momentarily strengthening and leaving Severus breathless underneath the beauty. He vaguely remembered Lily's eyes having once done so when the two of them snuck out to gaze at the stars. Shifting his body, Severus recognized a scent that overwhelmed him and urged him to touch the creature now regarding him.

"How is this possible?" Severus whispered as he flung another spell at the creature before him. It cried out as it fell lifeless to the floor. Severus drew close to it and felt the pulse, but it was steady. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he pulled the creature that he now knew to be Harry Potter, into his arms and settled it onto the bed beneath the covers. The body transformed, losing the wings, darkened skin, and elongated nails, into that of Harry. Perspiration settled over the boy's brow as he whimpered beneath the covers. Severus felt his body ache to embrace the boy, but he withdrew from Harry all together and made his way to the fire place. His anger was ready to burst as he flooed the Headmaster.

"Ah Severus," the head of Albus appeared in green flames. "It is quite late. To what do I owe—"

Severus interjected with his rage threatening erupt like a volcano. "I need you here now, Albus."

The man regarded him for a few moments and then was there, in the room, looking slightly perturbed at Severus' growing frustration. Severus breathed deeply as he pointed over to the sleeping boy on the bed.

"What is he?" Severus hissed.

"I do not—"

"The boy, Albus, what is he?"

Dumbledore watched him through heavy eyes and then let out a small sigh as he nodded his head. "I assume that the boy transformed. Then our guess was correct it seems. What did the boy transform into, Severus?"

"A creature with black wings, charcoal skin, and glowing eyes," Severus said angrily. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The boy in the bed stirred slightly. Severus looked over, his heart pausing as the boy settled back into the bed. He let out another breath and turned back to the older wizard before him, who regarded him with a sad expression.

"It seems that Harry is in fact an Incumutis," Dumbledore said smoothly.

"They are a myth, Albus!"

There had never been one documented and the information on the creatures was vague and distorted by years of stories that told of creatures much like a succubus or incubus demon. He had read much of these creatures that fed on arousal. It had been said that they fed on arousal several times in a day in which could cause delirium and illness in those it fed on, but also mix a temporary magic with those in which they fed. The magic that the wizard or human would receive was a dark magic in which would temporarily heighten their abilities after a feeding. However, nothing was concrete about the creatures. There had only been a few cases in history documented. It was not even concrete information that they truly existed as they were elusive due to their human-wizard form. A fully trained Incumutis could control their transforming features and mask their dark magical signature. They were said to be truly powerful creatures.

"As you may have deduced by our current situation, Severus, they are in fact very real," Dumbledore regarded him once more trying to sooth his enraged nerves.

"You knew! You knew Albus, and you did not bother to think to mention it to me before I bound myself for all eternity to it!" Severus felt the twinge of guilt as the words left his mouth. He was not sure how much of the creature inhabited Harry's conscience actions, but he was sure some of which had occurred was due to the dormant blood. However, he was not even sure what he felt for the boy. It was as if any time he was near Harry, he was being pulled by an unforeseen force that beckoned him to protect the boy against anything that might threaten the boy. He had fought all urge to take the boy into his arms when he had thrown the creature from him.

"It can be managed, Severus, do not blame Harry for it."

"I could have been killed," Severus almost yelled despite his urge to keep his calm. Some evidence of these creatures linked them directly to Incubi in which could cause death from feeding.

Dumbledore raised his hand to Severus, demanding him to keep his calm. "You do not know that. There is very little known about these creatures and their affiliations with wizards and the like. However, what we do know of them is they are not known towards violence and rather towards…other urges."

"Sexual urges, Albus! You may as well say it for what it is! They are often compared with a succubus!"

"Severus," Dumbledore chided giving him a look that demanded he remain calm. He, however, could not against his better judgment to. The thought that he had not been informed of any of this gave way to his growing anger.

"I am not some guinea pig in which you can experiment this upon, Albus," he seethed.

"You chose to be with Harry of your own free will, my boy. Lucius was happy to take upon my request to help manage the boy's needs." Guilt once more panged through him. He was not sure, but he felt the overwhelming need to be near the boy now that the man mentioned Lucius. He would not allow Lucius to be anywhere near Harry. The man was not to be trusted; he was probably only interested in Harry to use the powers he could receive from the feedings. He was sure that Lucius meant to give the boy over to the Dark Lord after he was sure that Harry was an Incumutis.

"Lucius was out for the benefits in which could be obtained, Albus. You cannot trust that swine!"

"Ah but you are under a misconception of our dear friend Lucius. He feels a great deal for the boy as I had thought you felt for Harry, my dear Severus. He was willing to deal with the possible repercussions, if Harry were to transform, regardless of the cost to him. Lucius is well-read on this creature and believes he knows enough to contain it."

Severus found himself laughing darkly at this. Just like the old coot to see the best in others when it was not to be found. Lucius was a disease and would only use the boy to his advantage even if not to hand him directly over to the Dark Lord. It all made sense why the man had been so determined to have the boy; it was even more understandable now that Lucius had been enraged that Severus was the one he would be bonded to. Severus found a smirk at his lips at this insight. Lucius would not get his filthy hands on Harry.

"Then why not tell me of it? I could easily gather the correct information in order to help the boy."

He was especially gifted when it came to the Dark Arts. Even though there was little known about these creatures, he would be the best candidate for controlling it as he had been dealing with dark magic since he was very young. He could find a way to control this in Harry.

"I had resolved to tell you once you and Harry had decided to bond, Severus. I did not believe it would show itself beforehand, but it is quite interesting that the boy would transform. What had transpired between you two that could have brought about the transformation?" Dumbledore was rubbing his tired eyes as he spoke, obviously a bit off put by the events that had taken place. Severus had never seen the man look so tired. Although he seemed perk up at the idea of Harry's transformation.

"Albus—"

Dumbledore turned his gaze to the boy on the bed and smiled. He turned back to Severus and put a hand up to stop him mid speech.

"I do believe Harry has woken," the man said as he walked over to Harry who was cringing. "Ah Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?"

Severus kept to the other side of the room, keeping his gaze away from the boy now rousing over at the other end. He did his best to keep his head out of the conversation the two shared as his body yearned to hold the boy close. Dumbledore went on to explain what had occurred, and he could feel the boy's inquisitive eyes on him. Another overwhelming urge to take the boy up and into a tight embrace came over him, but he roughly pushed the urge down.

"Uh, I fail to understand how this has anything to do with last night," he heard the boy mumble. "If they aren't real, how would you know one attacked me?"

He audibly groaned at the pure idiocy of the boy. Leave it to Harry Potter to be unable to fully understand what was being told to him. The boy had a knack for being completely inept to understanding. Severus kept his body away from the two and began to look out into the night that was slowly turning into dawn over the horizon. He heard the boy mention that he was not quite sure of what had occurred and found himself slightly interested in that fact. Was the boy unaware of the transformation? He must be a mix blood as it seemed to be a more animalistic side to him that only became present when the urge to feed beckoned it.

Severus felt hints of confusion settle over him. Why did the beast show itself to him and no other? He was pulled from his thoughts as mentions of the man in which boiled his insides, Lucius Malfoy, was once more mentioned.

"Why Lucius?" he heard the boy say, and failed to keep the fury he felt from his features.

"Lucius is both versed in these creatures having stories within the Malfoy line passed through the generations. I will allow him to explain those, however."

"You will not," Severus finally barked as he could no longer stay obtuse to the man's foolish ideas. "I have told you that he is not to be trusted."

"Severus," the man replied. "He knows a great deal about these things."

"He assaulted Harry twice, Albus!"

"Of which I will speak to him about, however, the boy's dormant blood often has that reaction," Albus said with a wave of his hand.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus felt the rage again begin to boil.

"This is not the first time that the boy has been assaulted, Severus. Harry might not remember, however." Severus looked over to the boy who seemed to be lost in thought, unable to hear them. Dumbledore seemed to also catch sight of the boy's obvious anguish.

"Harry," the man said calmly as he tried his best to draw the boy from his thoughts. Again, the feeling of needing to protect the boy rushed over Severus. He tightened his fists and stiffened himself to keep his limbs from moving on their own.

Harry feigned a smile, in which Severus clicked his tongue at. The boy was not handling this well at all. Who could blame the boy? He was not only being forced to be raised like a pig to one day face off with a powerful dark wizard, but now he was this creature in which no one truly knew existed or what it truly was.

"Harry, this is nothing you should be ashamed of," Dumbledore was patting the boy on the shoulder which did not seem to be helping the boy. Severus withheld his tongue in saying so. "It is entirely manageable and both Lucius and I will be here to help you through it."

Severus snapped, his anger once more returning at the mere mention of the man.

"Albus," he hissed. Was the man deaf? Blind? Did he not just hear what Severus had said about Lucius? He could feel the irresistible need to strangle the old coot and knock some sense into that batty brain of his.

"Do you wish to also be added to that list, Severus?" The old coot was obviously baiting him, in which he had little mind to ignore.

"It is not safe with Lucius," he said forcing back his usual calm. He reiterated his point to the insufferable old man. "He is often called to do the Dark Lord's bidding."

"You make a valid point, Severus. Might I ask in whom you suggest I entrust Harry's care to?" Now the old man decided to agree. How could this old coot possibly be the most powerful wizard he knew with that disabled brain of his?

"I shall watch over the boy," Severus was finally able to manage after moments of berating the old man's lack of common sense. Dumbledore needed to check in with St. Mungo's to make sure that brain of his was still working the way it should. Honestly, the man was as insufferable as he was meddlesome.

Severus was once more lost to thought until the headmaster chimed that he had to make an appointment. So now he was left to somehow pull the child out of the depths of depression. Leave it to Albus Dumbledore to make him attend to the child's inability to comprehend what had just been said to him. The child was already suffering at the hands of long time abuse and now this…the headmaster was bonkers! Absolutely bonkers to think he was capable enough of calming the boy!

"This must be a great deal to take in," Severus finally said after the man disappeared from them leaving a boy entirely undone by the revelation of it all. Severus was not good at this comforting thing others often did in the face of depression. He had long spent his years internally battling his own past abuse, but never fully recovering and using his outer face to hide away his pain.

"That's putting it lightly," Harry scoffed. "Just when I thought…I thought I might be able to be happy."

Again, Severus was at odds with himself. What could he possibly say to the boy? 'You could still be happy?' He highly doubted that. They were not even sure if this part of Harry could be controlled.

"I'm sorry professor," the boy said catching Severus by surprise. What could the boy possibly think that he need say sorry for? "This definitely explains why in a matter of a week we were shagging each other."

Severus felt guilt overtake him and then a sense of disgust that the boy would think him weak enough to be easily undone by something as simple as an attraction. What he felt for the boy was nothing to do with this dormant blood. He was sure of it. He felt a great deal for the boy, but was still unsure of where it all had come from. Despite it, he felt his anger double over him and send him forward to hover over the boy.

"Is that what you think this is, Potter?" His pulse pumped violently Harry cringed beneath him.

"Uh, isn't it?"

Severus sneered at him, "Incumutis creatures have control over ones sexual urges Potter, not their hearts—"

Severus stopped suddenly at the revelation leaving his lips. His heart…The boy had made his heart change and this had nothing to do with sexual attraction. He felt something deep within him for the emerald eyed boy that gazed at him in surprise. What could he possibly feel? He was incapable of loving anyone other than Lily, was he not?

"Not much is known about them," the boy whispered forcing Severus to peer into the boy's mind which was entirely unguarded. "You can't know that for sure."

He saw the boy's thoughts of how much he deserved what he had received from the Dursleys and how disgusted he was with himself. Severus almost flew forward as the emotions tumbled through him. Images of self-hatred much like the ones Severus felt for himself flinted through the boy. He was upon the boy, pulling the boy's chin upwards to force Harry to look at him.

"You never were very good at protecting your mind," he said sneering. "Do not make yourself believe for one moment any of what those disgusting relatives of yours did was deserved. I may have reacted rather harshly upon the discovery, but hear me when I say that I will be the only one to find out a way in which to control this part of you. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded at him and then small arms were encircling him and pulling him into the boy. His body screamed out and he felt the overpowering urge to lay claim once more to Harry. However, he was surprised with the boy pushed him away just as quickly as he had embraced him. Severus did all he could to keep the surprise from his face.

"I'll go sleep in my room," the boy whispered as he tried to push past Severus on his way to the door. Severus pushed Harry down and did his best to keep the rage from his voice. He needed to keep the boy safe from his thoughts. There was no telling what might happen if the boy was unable to feed when the urge presented itself.

"You will do nothing of the sort," he said smoothly. "Now that I am aware of the situation, I will be better prepared if you are to transform again."

Then the boy's eyes were glowing once more as a small pink tongue peeked from his lips to moisten them. Severus' body reacted to the sight of it, sending an array of urges to almost overtake his senses. The boy's body was beginning to once more transform likely due to the fact that Harry was unable to feed earlier.

"I'm dangerous," Harry whispered.

Severus held back a groan at the admission. Did the boy know how truly seductive that sounded? He could feel the arousal sink into him and the smell overpowering his calm. He needed to focus otherwise he may just lose himself to the feelings now licking over him.

"Not to me," Severus said hovering over him. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you," the boy said his eyes glowing with hints of arousal. The boy was quickly transforming, his skin darkening and glinting beneath the light that was beginning to peak in through the windows. The wings grew beneath him, black feathers curling around skin. The emerald eyes became much more vivid and entrancing. Severus was almost left breathless watching the creature emerge. With enough training, Harry could keep these features from appearing, but something about the way the boy arched into him fired Severus' need.

"Then allow me to be the one to figure this out," Severus said as he pulled the boy into his arms fighting back his arousal. However, when the boy moaned into him and trailed his hands over Severus' chest it was Severus' undoing.

"What's happening to me?" the boy whispered and biting back tears.

"You need to feed," Severus managed to say against the intense arousal that seemed to make every one of the boy's touches feel like fire burning his skin. He needed to take the boy, and he needed to do it soon or he would go utterly insane from denying it.

"Feed?" the boy whispered as hot kisses were placed on Severus' neck and a tongue lapped up the perspiration he was now emitting. He felt his body react and he was left hissing as the boy continued the assault of his flesh. He was beginning to feel fear creep into his arousal at the pure animalistic qualities Harry was emanating.

"Yes," he hissed to answer the boy's question. The boy was crawling over him, rubbing a hard erection into Severus. Severus did his best to maintain his coherency as the electric waves coursed his skin at the contact. It was completely intoxicating the way the boy felt against him. His need to be inside the boy was entirely too powerful now.

"An Incumutis must feed several times a day to sate their urges," in which Severus was entirely too happy to oblige.

"What must I eat?" Harry's voice traveled over him like a hot passion enriching his nerves to become a blaze beneath the boy's touch. Hot kisses were pressed all over his exposed flesh after the nimble fingers completely undid his button-down dress shirt. Severus had been glad to dress quickly when he demanded Dumbledore to come explain. He let out a moan against his will as the boy bit and tasted overly sensitized skin. His breathing had become labored and his calm replaced by arousal.

"Me, Harry," he finally said through the haze of his provocation as he forced the boy beneath him. If he was able to deny the boy, he would not because the entire intoxication of it was too much for anyone to deny.

The creature that lay beneath him was erratically becoming his favorite image. He devoured the boy, tasting the sweet mouth over and over again. Severus forced the boy's legs apart and fumbled with his own trousers in his frantic need to be thrusting into Harry. It was like an urge to be inside that put precedence over any other urge he had ever experienced. He thrusted into the boy, unprepared, and drove into the hot cavern, hissing in the welcome it presented around his aroused flesh. The boy was entirely too stimulating as Harry moaned out beneath him. Nails drove into Severus' back as he drove into the boy erratically and violently-the urge for completion driving his frantic thrusts.

"Incumutis is a truly beautiful creature," Severus hissed as he gazed upon the creature beneath him, writhing underneath the violence and pleading for him to continue, faster and harder. Harry was an entirely new being beneath him, but his eyes registered the boy as he once was—emerald eyes, brunette locks, sun-kissed flesh, and strawberry lips. Harry cried out from beneath him, arching into his orgasm and tightening around Severus impossibly. He gave into his own as the boy went motionless beneath him. Severus pulled out of Harry as the creature changed slowly back into the boy he had grown to love. Yes, Severus finally allowed himself to admit it. He was in love with Harry Potter.

To be continued…

End Note: Thanks again for reading! Next chapter should be out within the week!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Big shout out to LeinaSTL and Madamdragon for some uplifting reviews! I've been knocking out chapters quickly because I'm eager to write about Harry and Sev back in school muwhahahaha. Any who, back to the story!

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Nine

*HP*HP*HP*HP*

When Harry awoke, he felt he had slept one hundred years worth of sleep. Night time was still about in the room, leaving Harry a bit confused as to where the time had gone. He rose from the bed, settling on the side to look about the room inquisitively. Where was Severus?

Making his way down the hall after he quickly grabbed a few articles of clothing to dress in from his room, Harry heard the faint noise of chatter coming from the living room. He strode into it and noticed the face of Severus and his headmaster Dumbledore sitting in opposing chairs, quietly chattering. It was a sight to behold since never had he seen a look of pure understanding about Severus, as if the man was resolved in the way things were.

Dumbledore turned and regarded his with his usual smile. "Ah, I see you are finally awake, my boy."

"Um yeah," Harry said as he slowly walked into the room. He still felt a bit disturbed by the air about the room. It seemed it was too calm especially for what had occurred just before he had went to sleep.

"You have been sleeping for a few days. Would you care for something to eat?" It was not much of a question as the food appeared on the coffee table before them and Harry eagerly devoured what he could. It certainly seemed he had been asleep for days. Severus and Dumbledore simply watched him as he ate, both asking and saying nothing to him to allow him to eat in peace. Harry finally finished, pressing back into the couch next to Severus with a belly full and content.

"You said I had been asleep for days, sir?" Harry looked over to Dumbledore who had his usual cheer about him. The man seemed to have regained his happiness from the night before. He nodded at Harry and then grabbed a book from beside him that was titled, 'Creatures of Myth.'

"After you had fallen to sleep, Severus contacted me and we have been discussing a plan of action from here, Harry."

"Plan of action, sir?"

Severus cut through with his usual even voice, "When you return to Hogwarts, it would serve you best to remain in my rooms should you need to feed. We had been discussing ways in which we might hold at bay your transformation and mask your features. This book, in which the Headmaster brought, has some of which we possibly know about your condition."

Harry felt a dark rumble of the laugh he was holding. Condition was it? He sighed and merely nodded, however. The last thing he wanted was to suddenly transform at school. He was not even sure how and when it happened. Severus had mentioned Incumutis creatures needing to feed several times a day, which brought about his next question.

"What happens if I need to feed during classes?"

"That is what Severus and I had been discussing, my boy," Dumbledore said smiling and handing the book over to Harry. "From what we know, you transform when you are in need of a feeding. Severus has been so kind as to see to a potion that may mask your transformation, but we will not know if it works until the next time you need to feed. As far as the other possible challenges it may present, we must figure them as we go, I am afraid. Since there is little known about these creatures, we do not have much more than stories told over generations to gather from."

"Oh," Harry said trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "I guess we will have to do what we can and if it ultimately serves in the fight against Voldemort, I guess it's worth it."

"All in due time, my boy. In the now, however, it seems that Severus can appease the transformation quickly."

It felt entirely too awkward having this discussion with Dumbledore. They were all discussing his sexual appetite as if it was a normal day to day situation. Harry had not yet gotten use to the idea of what he was. He was overwhelmed by the ideas now being thrown at him so nonchalantly.

"Severus has agreed to help you during the next week to learn a few things in which could overall help you manage your condition. I will see to it that some of the other select few know of your current situation in order to give you the opportunity to leave when the need presents itself," Dumbledore said as he clasped his hands together and shining a smile their way. The man was much too happy considering. The older wizard stood and regarded them both before stepping to the fire place. "I suspect you will keep me inform on your progress?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus said rising from his own chair.

"Excellent! I will expect a full report before the week's end. Good evening, gentlemen," Dumbledore said as he stepped through the green flames after yelling 'Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts.'

Suddenly, silence fell between them. Severus was still standing, looking much like he was lost to his own thoughts. It was rather pleasant to see the man so unguarded. Harry settled back into the couch, throwing his head back and letting out a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he thought of all he might expect when he returned. Should he tell Hermione and Ron? The idea of telling the two made his stomach feel like it was clenching in on itself. He was afraid of the way they may end up looking at him once he had—as if he was to turn at any moment.

A question came to the forefront of his mind and he could not help but ask the man before him.

"Why do I transform around you?"

Severus turned towards him, obviously not having expecting him to ask anything. The man looked a bit apprehensive and then confused. Was the man unaware too of why that was? Harry was sure that Severus would never admit to not knowing the answer to something, so he waited patiently for the other to formulate a response.

"The Headmaster believes that I am your counterpart, Harry."

"Counterpart?" Harry felt confusion nip at his brow. Was Severus this creature as well?

"Like werewolves and vampires, it is believed that these creatures have counterparts or bond mates in which they respond solely to in such a manner. However, the Headmaster and I are not entirely sure as the creature you are claimed to be is one of a sexual nature and often needs that in which to feed. Another theory is that your dormant blood responded to our coupling, but that too would not explain the situation entirely."

"So basically," Harry said with a small smile. "You have no idea."

"Insufferable brat," Severus scoffed though he showed hints of a smile. "As you had been told, until now, Incumutis were thought to be a myth. We are not even sure of the origins of these creatures. There have been many accountings of all sorts on these creatures."

"So how is this potion of yours going to help?" Harry said referring to Dumbledore's earlier conversation about Severus creating a potion to keep him from transforming.

"The potion was derived, much like wolfsbane for Werewolves, in order to both keep the transformation from taking over your conscience mind as well as keep the urges at bay. Unfortunately, I am not entirely sure it will work. I must administer it when you show signs of transformation. There are a few glamour spells in which could hid some of your characteristics when you transform, but they are rather difficult spells for someone as inept as you to perform."

Harry glared at the man, but found himself grateful at the humorous banter. "I can learn."

"It is my hope you can," Severus said walking forward to Harry who sat lax in the couch. "If you cannot, it will make this much more difficult than it needs to be should the potion not work."

"For who?" Harry said sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, it's me who has to deal with this transformation."

"Clever, Potter. You forget, however, that the creature seems to seek me out in which also makes this difficult on me if you were to come storming in looking like a demon and assault me. At least we could feign an argument if you were to storm in glamoured." Severus sneered over him, and the anger began to twist within his stomach. He narrowed his eyes.

"It's not as if you dislike it! I happen to recall several times when you initiated things!" Severus was leaning down to Harry, his eyes cold and merciless as they stared at him.

"Do not flatter yourself, Potter" Severus said evenly. "We do not know how much of this creature you are controls my reactions to you. These creatures are known to seduce their prey and put out a scent that is undeniable to any creature or wizard alike."

Harry stifled the urge to yell. His body was now trembling beneath the man's scrutiny. It was just like Severus to claim no fault to what had occurred. Didn't the man claim that was not the case here only a few days back? Harry turned away from Severus, breathing deeply to keep the rage from overtaking him.

"You're right. Why would someone that hated me so deeply not but two weeks ago want to have anything sexually do with me? Guess I should have taken Lucius up on his offer, huh?" Harry knew that it was childish to bring the other man into this, but Lucius was the only card he had to play that would anger Severus just as much as he had angered Harry.

Harry was slammed into the couch violently, and he was unable to keep himself from groaning as the man's lips pressed insistently on his. Severus could keep telling himself that everything up until now was all because of the creature's dormant blood, but the man certainly became possessive when it came to Lucius.

Harry moaned as the man pried his mouth open with a hot and dominating tongue. The demanding kiss left him feeling feverish, his body hot with the touch and pleading for more of it. The man's hands were all over him, pulling and prying at his clothing as if to tear it from his body. The familiar feeling of relief began to course through him, and Harry let out a hiss as he pulled away. His body was already transforming underneath the man.

He bit his lower lip to force himself away from the man, blood trailing from it as skin tore.

"No!" he whispered as his body shook violently. He struggled against the urge to curl back into the man who was breathing just as erratically as he was. "I won't give in to it!"

Harry cried out as his body ferociously burned in protest. Severus was watching him, entranced by his refusal. Harry flew backwards, hitting the wall and digging into it with his claws. He bit again at the urge to ravage the man before him. If he could control it, then maybe he would not need the potion. Severus was watching him, breathless against Harry's willpower.

"How," the man breathed. "Potter…"

Harry closed his eyes, forcing his body to calm. Dark energy surged through him like electricity, sensitizing his skin like it was on fire. He pressed back into the wall, his neck being thrown back as wave after wave hit him. In the next moment, he was on the floor, breathing harshly. Severus had been thrown backwards, but remained standing with his hand clasped brutally around his wand. Harry bit back the urge to scream at the man; he knew it was a defense to pull a wand on him.

"You," Severus said as he approached him, pocketing his wand. "Unbelievable…you managed to keep yourself from transforming."

Harry held his hand up against the man's further advancement. "Stay away from me."

"Potter—"

"Stay the bloody hell away from me! I can still feel it!"

Severus stopped and watched Harry incredulously. "What do you feel?"

"It's trying to take over," Harry could barely breathe against the force swelling within him. The beast within was violent and thrashing against his push against it. Severus began towards him again, and he watched the man with pleading eyes.

"Please," he whispered. "Please…don't let me become it."

"Harry," Severus said as he drew Harry into his arms.

"Don't touch me," Harry cried out trying to force the man away. "I don't need your bloody pity!"

"It's not pity, Harry," Severus said near his ear. The force was back, stronger than it had been as his body once more began to react to the man's presence. He growled against the urge to push the man down. Harry closed his eyes tightly, demanding the urge to leave him, but all it accomplished was his labored breathing and the arms around him to tighten. "Do not fight it, Harry. Let it come."

"I can't," Harry croaked. "I need to control it."

"Not with me," Severus pressed a kiss to his head. "I will take care of you."

"I don't want this," Harry said as he finally forced the urge down once more. His body was shifting beneath an energy that sizzled beneath the surface of his skin. He could feel it like a dark mass building at his core and seeping from him like perspiration. It was an overpowering feeling. He watched as Severus' face grew grave.

"You need to feed," the man demanded. "Your body is starting to react to denying yourself."

"How do you know?" Harry said as he fought the desire now threatening to take hold again. It was nearly killing him to do so. It was a feeling of starving and survival.

"When a creature is denied what it needs, much like a werewolf or vampire, its body turns a primitive control over and there is only destruction when this is done," Severus said pressed another kiss to Harry's heaving chest. The man pulled him upwards and pressed him into the wall, forcing his wrists above his head with one hand while the other worked his trousers, pulling them from his body. He could feel the trembling increase beneath the man's touch as if his body was responding with relief to the answering call.

"Your body needs it," Severus hissed as his mouth slid over Harry's neck eliciting a moan from him. Harry licked his lips and swallowed as the relief washed through him once more. The building mass within him seemed to dissolve underneath the man's violent assault. "Do you see now, Harry? Do you feel the way your body is calming at the mere touch of me?"

Harry could not deny it. The man's touch was relieving his body of the tremors it had previous felt and the pain that had settled in the pit of his stomach when he denied the man and his urges.

"It feels the same for me as well," Severus whispered low into his ear. Harry groaned at the touch of the man's mouth to the sensitive cartilage. Merlin, everything felt incredible when that mouth was fast at work. His legs were lifted after the trousers were divested from him and then Severus was in him, tearing through him and deriving a sharp gasp.

"Focus," Severus growled. "Imagine yourself as you were before, every detail of your body and put all of your energy into that image."

Harry tried to focus, but his body was writhing with a pleasure that left him unable to think properly.

"Listen," the man said almost as breathlessly as he pushed into Harry hard, touching a spot that surged with hot satisfaction. "Focus on the image of what you look like."

Harry closed his eyes tightly imaging what he could of his body: dark brunette hair, green eyes, and tanned flesh. He looked at himself within like he would if he was before a mirror. Soon he heard the hiss of approval as Severus thrusted into him again, sending him reeling back in the pleasure of it.

"Well done, Harry." Severus drove into him quickly as he felt the coming orgasm begin to nip at his skin. "You have just effectively changed your appearance to your previous form."

Harry let out a moan as his hands clasped at the man's shoulders. He noticed that his skin was normal and not the charcoal skin he had once transformed into. He didn't have much time to contemplate it all as his orgasm sent him arching back against the wall and crying out in ecstasy. It was amazing the way the ripple of colors seemed to form around him throughout his bliss.

When he had come down from it, he was being settled to the floor by strong arms. Severus was wet with sweat and his body looked close to collapsing beneath him, though he held strong to Harry.

"It seems you can harness your power during the act," Severus said evenly despite the heaving of his chest. "It will prove effective if we can somehow harness that energy before the act of feeding."

"I don't understand," Harry said trying to regain his composure. "What do you mean my power?"

"The Incumutis is said to have a magic unlike a wizard, but it seems so far, that power only shows when you are in the middle of a feeding," Severus straightened himself. Harry felt the steady coursing of power within him. "It seems that you do obtain greater power after a feeding, however."

"How do you mean?"

"My power has exponentially increased," Severus said with a small smirk. "No doubt this would be incredibly unfortunate information if it were to be known."

Harry breathed and pulled his trousers from the floor before putting them on and sliding a hand through his tangled locks. "That should make my dating life considerably difficult."

Severus' gaze narrowed on him. "I do hope you are joking Potter."

"Not in the least," Harry said eyeing the man. He was still angry at the other for suggesting that what occurred to them was all because of his being in part an Incumutis. Harry refused to acknowledge that it was more than a possibility that it was completely the reason; he was still holding out hope.

"You will not do this to any other, is that understood?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry grumbled and kept his eyes to the floor.

"Look at me," Severus demanded. Harry looked up despite the urge to ignore the man. "I am the only one you will turn to for a feeding. We cannot trust that you will be able to control yourself and in that case, you may end up hurting another."

Harry laughed darkly, "Well in that case, what if Lucius is there and I'm _hungry_?"

Severus stiffened against the question. Harry berated himself internally for his inconsideration. Severus had been nothing but helpful to him since he came despite a bit of grumbling and sarcasm. He knew that the man was only doing what he considered to be best for Harry, but he couldn't help but grow angry at the idea that he may be the only one really feeling something other than what this creature created in them. He was bitter, and he did not want to acknowledge that this changed things considerably when it came to happiness he may have had in his future.

"You say it so lightly, but were you not the one who refused him in the first place?" Severus' eyes remained unreadable though Harry was sure the man was angry. "If you would like to chance the man using you or even handing you over to the Dark Lord, then do not expect me to come to your rescue should it occur."

"I don't need you to rescue me," Harry said stubbornly against the taunt. "I can handle Lucius."

Severus watched him for moments before the man turned and walked from the room. "Then please, Potter, go right ahead. I am sure he would welcome you with open arms."

"Unlike some," Harry yelled after the man. How did they always end up fighting? Harry was tired of arguing. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and fought the urge against chasing the other. He would not apologize; he would not be the one to admit defeat.

Hours passed by and not once had Severus resurfaced from his room. Harry had kept himself in the living room though he did nothing but fiddle with his hands for the hours that passed. He could feel the surge of desire travel through him. He knew soon he would need to feed again, but he refused to beg the man to ease the urge. Standing from the couch, Harry walked from the room and to the front door, resolved that he would find a way around it. He wondered if he could bind himself to a tree and hold off his urges like werewolves locked themselves in safe rooms during their transformation. Unfortunately for him, his was several times daily and did not come around once in a full moon.

Groaning, he turned away from the door and quickly made his way to his room, glancing at the man's bedroom door as he made his way into it. The door held no comfort as it was still closed to him. Walking inside the room, Harry looked around for the best way to keep him from turning to Severus for help. The urge was slowly becoming heavier within him, much as it always started. Harry focused on keeping his urges at bay as he threw up a silencing charm. How strong was this creature? Could it get through simple magic?

Harry drew out his wand and focused it on a spell to bind him the bed in the room. The coils of magic circled over him, weaving over his chest, arms, and legs and then finally around the bed. He let out a growl as the transformation began to color his skin. Focus Harry, he thought as he shut his eyes tightly to the transformation. He imagined himself as he was and fisted his hands within the binding spell.

His body writhed underneath the tightening of the coils over his body. The beast within was gradually becoming stronger and his urge to feed was beginning to make his body tingle with unresolved need. Focus Harry, he thought a bit more persistently now. His back curved against the binding spell and his fingers clawed at the bed. His eyes flew open, vivid colors dancing around him like waves of iridescent light. His heart was beating crazily in his chest as the power of denial was overtaking him in a furious way.

He cried out as pain struck through him, burning his flesh as he refused to give in. He could feel the binding spell begin to weaken. He bit his lower lip as another wave of pain rushed through him. It felt like someone was tearing his flesh. His eyes strained against the lights dancing around him. The binding spell was beginning to break underneath his body's constant wave of dark energy. Hissing, Harry heard the door to his room open and steady footsteps lead straight to the bed.

"Merlin Potter," Severus barked from above him. "What did you think this would accomplish?"

Harry could only see the steady white haze of his pulse increasing as the man spoke.

"I told you not to fight it," Severus was over him, breaking the binding spell and running his hands over his flesh, a cool relief washing through him.

"I don't want you," Harry bit out but could not deny the man's touches. Again, he gave into the sensations that pushed through his unsteady reserve. He wanted to deny the beast, but he could not with the man giving it exactly what it desired. His hands found their way to the man's robes, opening them violently. Harry twisted his body, pushing Severus beneath him as he growled and lapped at the man's now exposed skin. He tasted like salt and potion ingredients. It was sinful the way it rolled on his tongue. Harry moved lower, running his tongue down the man's flesh as he ranked his nails into the sensitive skin. He heard Severus groan beneath him, feeding his desire to further devour the man. He pulled the man's trousers open and immediately mouthed the man's hot erection beneath the boxer-brief material. He could taste the pre-cum that wet a small spot just before he pulled the waistband down and swallowed the silky flesh. Twisting his tongue, he eagerly swallowed down every taste that touched his tongue.

"Your mouth is bloody incredible," Severus hissed as he thrusted upwards, driving the large erection almost fully into Harry's mouth. He growled around it, throwing his head downwards and swallowing the head into his throat. He could feel the man strain against the action, obviously trying to hold his orgasm at bay. Harry's animalistic growls only served to continue as he ran the length of it upwards and then drove it back fully to the hilt. His own body responded to the way the man seemed to relish in the feel. Harry pulled off, crawling upwards and rubbing his chest down and along the other.

Severus watched him through lustful obsidian orbs as Harry pressed sporadic wet kisses to the flesh he roamed over. His tongue peeked out and tasted the man's collarbone before he was violently turned so that the other hovered above him. He watched Severus devour him with his eyes, hungry to drive into him.

"I will tear you apart," Severus hissed once more pressing demanding lips to Harry's. Harry drove his nails into the man's back as the wet swollen flesh drove to the hilt inside him. Harry cried out and groaned as he thrashed his head to the side. Severus made quick work of his lower half, penetrating him deeply. He was pressed heavily into the yielding cushion of the bed as Severus' hands pushed just below the underside of his knees and up against his chest. The man straightened out his back, angling himself to drive into the spot in Harry the elicited a great fire of pleasure. It was Harry's undoing three thrusts later; he was coming hard between them, his body shaking furiously underneath the orgasm. Severus groaned as Harry squeezed around him and milked his from him.

They both breathed hard against the physical exertions. Harry was unable to move as Severus pulled out and dropped down next to him, panting harshly. Harry swallowed to wet his dry throat and closed his eyes to the post-orgasmic sensations.

"Bloody hell," Harry finally said.

"No more denying it Harry," Severus said as he pulled Harry to him.

"Only if you stop rejecting my feelings," Harry breathed.

"If you agree to bond with me," Severus said watching him carefully. "I will no longer feel the need to."

Harry smiled at him and brushed some hair from the man's eyes. "Does that mean you love me?"

"Will you bond with me?"

"Yes," Harry finally said as he smiled again at the man. "Cause Incumutis or not, I'm definitely in love with you."

"As am I," Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. It was a moment that Harry wished would last forever, but his body was sated, and he needed to sleep. So with a finally gentle kiss to the man's lips, Harry gave way to slumber.

To be continued…

End Note: Gotta love angry sex. I have a hard time imagining Severus to be a sweet lover, so sometimes he can be a major ass! Haha, but at least he finally said something about it!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks to 'holycrap' (hehe, gets me every time that screen name) for reviewing and putting a smile on my face. This chapter is dedicated to you, avid fan!

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Ten

Harry's fingers ached for contact as he turned over and pressed himself into the body next to him nearly motionless save for the deep, even breathing. It felt hot, too hot for comfort as the skin stretched against his. It seared him through, burning into him and igniting his passion further. Harry slid his leg over the other, brushing against the man's and furthering his arousal. He let out a guttural moan over the sensation, rousing the other from their sleep. His tongue tasted flesh, sweet and silky beneath the pad of it. Bloody amazing, the way the man tasted, smelled, and reacted beneath Harry's eager need.

"My ever insatiable Golden Boy eager for more?" the silky baritone of his professor's voice curled over him. He tingled beneath the words as he crawled over the man, his eyes focused on the nakedness that met them. Severus was watching him through half-asleep eyes and his body lay lax against the mattress of their shared bed. Hair tangled about the man's head in a dark mass, fraying away from almost translucent skin. He felt the man's elegant, large hands come to rest on his hips, urging him to move as he felt hard flesh press between his thighs.

Harry rubbed himself against it, throwing his head backwards and pressing his hands roughly against the man's chest. Biting out a growl, Harry turned his attentions on the man beneath him who was already meeting his thrusts with his own. Harry licked his lips, leaning in to be captured in a hot kiss. Their tongues mingled and lips moved against each other in their attempts at sating the burning desire in their bellies. Harry was lost to his need. He knew at his age that all the boys were bundles of hormones and sexual urges, but his felt like a need to survive as his hips rolled against the other.

"Focus," he heard the man say. He breathed deeply and licked his dried lips. He did his best to focus on the man below him, roughly meeting him still with every thrust. Fingers delved into the flesh of his hips as he pressed down slightly harder taking the man's hard erection between the tightness of flexed cheeks.

"Gods," Harry moaned as his entrance puckered at the man's sliding flesh. "Can't focus."

"Keep your eyes on mine," Severus managed over heavy breaths. "Now envision yourself as you usual are."

"Can't," Harry breathed as the urge to have the man in him became overwhelming. "Need you, Severus."

The man growled and twisted them violently, pressing Harry into the yielding mattress below. "You're entirely too compulsive. It will be the death of me if you don't focus."

Harry let out a gasp as he arched upwards, wanting for the man's touch. Severus held him to the mattress by his wriggling hips and gazed at him heavily with dark eyes. Harry watched the man above him labor against his own arousal.

"Focus," he said low and forceful.

Harry whimpered as he did his best to focus his efforts. The need to have the man had taken precedence over any other, but he did his best to envision what the man implored him to. He saw himself as he was before and slowly, he heard the approving groan of the other above him.

"Now try to harness that power within you." Severus was breathing erratically and his hands were shaking violently against Harry's pinned hips. The man was obviously losing the battle quickly and a deep part of Harry beckoned it. He slid his hand along the flesh of his own abdomen, over taunt, responsive muscle to the perk nipples. Hissing as the sensitive nub yielded delightfully under his stroke, he heard his older lover above curse.

"Are you even listening to me, Harry?"

"And what if I wasn't? Would you punish me?" Harry eyed the man through a lustful gaze. He watched Severus cringe against the words as if they were painful to hear.

"Harry," the man seemed to be pleading more than demanding now. The man's muscles flexed underneath the strain of his refusal to further explore their arousal. Harry groaned against the need, wiggling himself again and running nails to score over his exposed chest, red lines being left in their wake.

"Cease this, Harry," the voice above his demanded. "You must learn to control your body and magic."

"You were the one to say not to refuse your touch. Sev, I need you inside me," Harry cooed to the other knowing the new nickname would be the other's undoing. Harsh lips moved against his and laid claim to their bounty. Harry's body obliged by moving against the man and his legs spreading apart so that the older wizard could settle between them. Harry let out a relieved gasp as the man slid into him after a whisper lubricant spell. Hard flesh plowed into him, spreading him almost impossibly from within. It was a welcomed invasion as Harry drew his legs tightly around the man's waist and pushed himself down to fully sheathe the man in him.

"Oh Merlin," Severus grunted as he drew in a long breath before pulling from Harry and then slamming home just as quickly. Harry answered him with his own cry and dug his fingers into the man's broad back. It was a violent coupling that elicited moans of every pitch as they took no time to head straight for completion. Severus thrusted into him mercilessly-the sound of it echoing off the walls. Harry beckoned the man with a collection of curses and approving whimpers. Finally, when they both came, they settled back into the bed having sated the urge.

"How am I to teach you anything if you insist upon rubbing up against me like some hormonal teenage boy?"

"I am a hormonal teenage boy," Harry said with a soft laugh. "I also happen to be this creature that needs arousal to feed on."

"You have effectively controlled your urges before," Severus said idly, not really at Harry. "The potion should be ready in the morning in which we will test its ability for your _interesting condition._"

"Too bad," Harry said sheepishly. "I quite enjoy making you unable to deny me."

"That much is clear," Severus said with the raise of his own brow. "However, this potion will not take away the urges completely, merely lessen them."

"What good would that do?" Harry said as he brushed back hair from his eyes. Severus rose himself up on an elbow and regarded him.

"It was my wish not to disturb my lessons every few hours because of an insatiable Gryffindor unable to control his carnal urges," Severus smirked at him and Harry answered it with a soft glare though no real animosity was put into it.

"I'm not the only one with the inability to turn away their carnal urges," he said under his breath. His lips were pinched together and he puckered them in response.

"If we were at Hogwarts I would have mind to take points," Severus bantered and then released Harry's lips.

"Not before I made it impossible for you to speak," Harry said planting a small kiss to the man's neck which was followed by a gentle nibble. Severus curled his fingers through Harry's tresses and pulled his head back roughly. Harry swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed beneath the force.

"Disobedient children should be punished," Severus whispered and mouthed Harry's throat pressing his lips gently and then trailing his teeth down the sensitive expanse. Harry groaned as the man's mouth made a slow descent to his collarbone, the hand holding his head steadfast away from the other. Soft kisses followed by grazes of teeth spread over the curve of shoulder meeting neckline.

Harry's breath stalled as the man's other hand trailed dizzy circles over his abdomen.

"I really should punish you," the man said muffled against a kiss. Harry certainly could do with some punishing he decided. He would definitely be most content with the other doing so now, maybe with a spank or two. Harry moaned again as the man's hand grazed just above his growing erection and ignored the organ by traveling wayward to his thigh. "I most definitely should punish this body of yours for being so willful and lewd, Mister Potter."

Harry's body trembled underneath the seductive way Severus' words igniting him. His usual address in the classroom made for quite the breathless arousal to pan through him, ready to again couple.

Severus pulled away and gave Harry a knowing smirk before he rose from the bed. The man's absence felt cold and lonely. Severus quickly donned his clothing before turning towards Harry.

"I must check on the potion," he said a bit too content to leave Harry in his current state.

"What?" Harry felt humiliation creep over him at the near pleading in his eyes. The man seriously wasn't going to leave him like this.

"You would do well with a cold shower," Severus' grin was no longer masked as he made for the door. Harry threw a pillow at the man's leaving form as the door closed just before it landed, thudding and falling to the floor. Harry threw himself back into the bed and huffed. This is what he meant by punishment? Well the man did know how to discipline. Harry groaned angrily and made his way to the lavatory to have a cold shower.

Harry made his way into the living room, his hair ruffled and wet from his shower, and a towel about his neck to catch stray water. No one met him when he entered, so he settled down in the couch to gaze upon a dancing fire within the hearth. Considering all that had happened over the past few weeks, he decided it was a welcomed break. His body became relaxed into his thoughts as he watched the dancing flames.

He imagined it would be difficult from here to really maintain any sort of outward show of hatred towards Severus. Once in school, he would have to do his best to feign disdain for the other though his body would be aching to take the man into a corridor and ravish him. He mildly wondered how Dumbledore would see that Harry was able to be 'fed' when needed. Would a simple excuse of 'I'm not feeling well' or 'I need to use the lavatory' suffice for an entire year? He would gradually peak other's interest if he showed up looking for Severus while classes were still in session several times a week—if not daily.

Harry found himself laughing at the notion. He was sure that it would make its way all the way to Draco Malfoy who would then lead it straight to his father undoubtedly. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by steady footsteps leading down the hallway. He turned to see Severus holding a vial in one hand and then a book in another. He smiled at the man, but then remembered that the older wizard had left him aroused and hard just an hour ago in the bedroom. Huffing a bit, he turned his head away receiving a low chuckle from his professor. Despite it all, Harry found himself smiling at the man's candidness around him. He was sure at Hogwarts, at least during the day, he would miss those smiles the man now so generously gifted him with.

"Enjoy your shower?" the man said rubbing salt to the wound.

"Oh yes," Harry said having an idea. "My hand was almost as good as your mouth and my fingers, while not as large and long, was just as eager to fill."

Harry looked over his shoulder and was pleased to see that the man, disabled in his steps forward, swallowed and narrowed his eyes on Harry. Harry's heart stumbled in his chest as the man continued to advance on him. He held out the vial and Harry looked at it.

"Take it," Severus demanded, obviously irritated by the previous conversation.

Harry decided not to further agitate the man and took the bottle, eyeing the contents that seemed to glimmer with the light from the fire. He heard the man come round the sofa before sitting beside Harry, prying open his book, and settling back to read it.

"Should I drink it?" Harry asked as he looked over. Severus let out an irritable sigh before waving his hand, gesturing for Harry to drink it. He swallowed the contents which were, for a lack of a better way of describing it, like drinking a fish.

"Eck!" Harry wiped away at this mouth, pursing his lips in disgust. This seemed to give Severus mild satisfaction. "Did you stick an entire fish in there?"

"Fish scales and oil are ingredients," Severus said nonchalantly.

"How many times do I have to take this?"

"Twice daily," this was said with an unmasked smile. Harry cringed at the thought. For the first time, he sort of hoped the potion did not work.

He discarded the vial on the table and then sunk back into the couch, turning to watch the man now quietly reading.

"So what is supposed to happen?"

"You should feel a lessened need to feed as well as better control over your transformation and urges," Severus replied in a bored tone. The man had regained his usual demeanor and for a moment, Harry was disappointed by this turn. He settled back into the couch to watch the fire once more. So he shouldn't need to feed as often? A part of him was sad by this notion. He would no longer be able to feign arousal from his dormant blood and actually beg the man to take him there on the couch. Harry sighed and fiddled with his hands in thought.

"Have you not any other activity you can busy yourself with? Your fidgeting is most annoying." Severus kept his eyes to the book. Harry felt the agitation in his belly. He had been here first and now Severus was demanding he occupy himself to keep from annoying him. He let out a groan and turned, pivoting his body to face the other.

"There is," Harry said as he moved forward and pressed a hand to the man's thigh. He ran it upwards, but it was pushed away.

"Busy yourself elsewhere, Harry, not with me."

Harry pulled away and then stood, looking down at the man that ignored him. He straightened himself and walked the short walk to his bedroom before closing himself into it. Severus was too wishy-washy for his tastes right now any way. He crawled into bed and grabbed a book from his trunk. Turning off all other lights aside from the one next to the table, he delved into his copy of 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.'

Harry hadn't caught when he fell asleep, but the book was still loosely clasped in his hand and sprawled out to the side of him. Harry bookmarked his page and sat up properly to look at the time on the mantel. It had been several hours, as the clock showed clear into the afternoon. Harry stretched out his sore limbs before climbing out of bed and making his way to the door. He stumbled slightly on his way out, but regained his footing and made towards the kitchen since his stomach was twisting violently in need of food.

Harry stumbled again, his body betraying him as he walked and he was grabbed from behind.

"Where are you off to?" the familiar voice said.

"Oh," Harry said as he pulled away from the touch and grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his tangled locks. "I thought I might grab something to eat."

"As well as I," he said through an even gaze. "I'll summon Timper to bring some to the bedroom."

"Why the bedroom?"

"To feed your other need," Severus said giving him a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not hungry for that," Harry said smoothly.

"Then it seems the potion was a success," Severus said giving him a curt nod. If Harry didn't know better, he would say the man looked a bit disappointed. He smiled as he followed the man to the bedroom.

"Why are we still going to the bedroom?"

"Must you always inquire after every little thing?"

"It's a gift," Harry said laughing.

"We must make sure that the potion was a success in all aspects," Severus said coolly. "Including your transformation control and urge control."

"Can't we just eat and chat?" A wasted breath as Severus turned to him with a sneer.

"We barely have a week to get control over your transformation," he hissed. "We have no time to chat."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Besides you had time to read," Harry grumbled. He ran headlong into a hard backside as Severus stalled in his progression towards the room.

"Observation was never a virtue you carried about your person," Severus sighed audibly. "I was researching information on your condition. What there is to know may be a bit distorted by the years, but with a steady deduction of attributes in which you do have, we will be able to better manage it."

Harry found himself sighing as well. Work and no play, Severus, that was crafty. He would now see every sexual interaction they shared as _research_. Harry would be lying to himself if he did not admit that the idea made him bitter. Dragging his feet, he followed the man into the bedroom. Lunch had been set on a table sharing two chairs.

They sat in silence as they ate. Harry couldn't even look over to Severus as the silence was fleeting, and if he did, they may just end up arguing again. When they had finished, Harry was still hesitant to look at the older wizard. He heard the man stand from his chair and walk briefly to the desk in the room before returning.

"Look at me Harry," the man said from above him. Harry looked up against every urge not to. "I will be instructing you during the act and you must do as I say, is that understood?"

Harry bit back the urge to scoff at the man. "Yes sir."

Something passed over the man's eyes, but they quickly returned to indifferent as he led Harry to the bed and motioned for Harry to lie down.

"From my reading, if you attempt a feeding before the urge presents itself, you should maintain better control over your transformation."

"I thought that's what the potion was for," Harry said as Severus pulled easily to remove his trousers. He gasped as the man brushed feather-light against his bare skin. Desire bellied as the man's eyes held him. Severus removed his outer robes, shirt and pants. He was quick and graceful. Soon he slinked over Harry, their nakedness making him suddenly modest. Usually, every urge was powerful so he never much noticed or cared that they were so exposed until now.

"The potion's ability to hold back your urge has been a success, but we are not yet sure that it can withhold your transformation and control in the face of a feeding." Harry breathed in sharply as the man's hands slid down his upper thighs, spreading him slightly. He was having a hard time breathing in the face of how truly experienced the man was in keeping his calm during such times as these. He would never deny the man was truly incredible at control. Harry could do with a sliver of control that the man now above him contained.

"So," Harry breathed as he did his best to keep focus. "This is our back up plan?"

"Very perceptive, Mister Potter," the man said over a smirk. Harry gasped again as the man's hand brushed over his growing erection, gently stroking him before they pursed the skin exposed above it. Severus' mouth pressed a kiss to where he touched on his lower stomach and then languidly tasted his navel. Harry tensed under it, groaning and spreading his legs wider to give better access.

"So it seems you are submissive even without the urge possessing you," Severus whispered before taking Harry's nipple into his mouth and gently nibbling the nub. Harry cried out, weaving his fingers into the man's hair. One hand wrapped around the small of his back, lifting him to the other, while the other teased his entrance. Harry whimpered as the man continued to set fire to his body.

"To what deity should I give appreciation to for delivering me such a tantalizing partner?" Severus sucked at the sensitive flesh before turning towards Harry's other nipple and paying the same attention. Harry was quickly becoming feverish under his professor's attentions leaving him breathless and numb. He moaned as fingers penetrated him and stroked the cavern, stretching him unhurriedly.

If anyone was a beast, it was Severus. The man was devouring every expanse of flesh near him, tasting Harry and eliciting moans of delight. The urge within began to stir as his professor continued to stroke him inside.

"Do you feel it?" Severus hissed and pressed his lips to Harry's. The older wizard's hips bucked into his after the long, devilish fingers had been removed. Harry protested it, grabbing the man's hand and clasping it gently.

"Focus on the urge inside you," Severus said into Harry's ear and shaking away his hand. Harry groaned but did as he was told. He could feel the urge within him much like it had a solid mass. Severus pressed chapped lips to his sensitive ear. "Good, now envision yourself pushing it and making it smaller inside while imagining your body as it always is."

Harry shivered as the voice stroked him lovingly. He focused on the urge within him and pushed it, pressing it down as if crushing it. He then imagined himself doing it with his usual looks about him- shaggy brown hair, browned flesh colored by the sun, and green eyes that were a mirror of his mother's. Harry calmed his breathing and slipped down into the darkness within him, watching as the urge and transformation settled into nothing. His body calmed even under the man's touch, and he closed his eyes to it.

"Unexpected of you, Harry," the man said pulling away from him, hands pressed just at the sides of his head. "You truly can achieve something if you put that mind of yours to it."

Harry glared at the man, but smiled despite himself and nodded. "I have an amazing instructor."

"You will need to continue to practice to perfect it," Severus said coolly. "However, I suspect you should be a prodigy in the making with your quick ability to control it. You will still need to feed, but this should serve to postpone it to a more appropriate time."

Harry simply watched the man, forgetting entirely that they were stark naked and ceased an activity in which he enjoyed. He was proud that he didn't disappoint Severus. A part of him was glad that the man had the ability to praise when it was deserved. Harry shifted to sit up slightly on his elbows.

"Well," he said resolved that they would probably stop there for the day. "I should probably do some light reading myself."

He was pressed down gently and a lustful gaze settled on him. Severus pressed into him, forcing his legs open with his hands to the undersides of his knees.

"I always finish what I initiate, Mister Potter," he said as he drove into Harry and caused him to be throw his head back by the sudden penetration. Harry absently thought that the man didn't finish earlier, but couldn't think as the gentle friction of skin sent him once more reeling backwards. His muscles strained against the man's intrusion, but he could care less about their protest and merely gave into his usual procession of whimpers and groans.

Harry tightened around his impending orgasm.

"Bloody hell Harry," Severus said between thrusts as he drove hard into Harry. "Do not suddenly constrict or…"

Severus stiffened above him and came, coating Harry's inside with his liquid arousal. Harry breathed heavily as he stroked himself between them and then he too was coming. They collapsed into a heap of sweat, sticky fluid, and limbs. Severus cast a quick cleaning charm before letting out a shallow breath.

"Merlin," he breathed and Harry found himself inwardly concurring. "I must divulge I will have quite the challenge in you upon our return to Hogwarts."

Harry knew he was smiling like a goon after the man's admission, but he had never really expected the man to be the type to admit such things. Harry turned his head, noticing that his professor's eyes were closed and perspiration riddled his body after the tremendous exertions.

"I'll do my best to not make it _too hard,_" he snickered like a school boy over the pun. Severus feigned an annoyed look, but the edges of his lips were smiling.

"We will be returning to Hogwarts in a few days time," Severus said as if answering an unasked question. "The Headmaster has requested we be bonded before class resumes. Then you will be permanently moved into my chambers during the school year."

Harry was awed by his professor who always seemed to return to his authoritative voice despite what might have just occurred between them. He nodded his head and drew fingers through his wet hair.

"It will be interesting to have to explain all that to my classmates," Harry said absently.

"The Headmaster has deemed it imperative that this be kept hidden from anyone other than some of the staff being privy to the information. That includes Weasley and Granger, is that understood?" Harry nodded.

"But what will I tell them?" Harry asked a bit under his breath, hoping to stay in the haze of post-orgasm which always proved a good place for them to stay.

"For Granger and Weasley, we have started to train for You-Know-Who, and for your other classmates, you took up private residence due to certain circumstances in which you are not at liberty to discuss."

Harry once more nodded. At least the lies seemed plausible. Hopefully his condition didn't show itself despite his training to control it and the potion, but only time would tell. He would have to make his every effort into reading about what it could possibly entail. For the first time, he was not looking forward to his return to Hogwarts.

To be continued…

End Note: I'll be working heavily over the next few days, but hopefully I can still get a chapter out for you guys! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: A big hug to all my adoring fans! I love you guys! Cheers to snarky bastards and their sensitive sides! Sorry about the lagging of this chapter! Life happens…some of you might know I sneak these in with my two adorable young children and a part-time 30 hour a week job at Victoria's Secret! I'm all kinds of pervert my husband says! (Secretly, he loves that I am but not so much for Snape and Harry)

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Eleven

How his days were slowly meshing together like a great collage of writhing adolescent boy beneath him—after the boy had maintained control over his appearance of course. Severus all but salivated over the boy's inability to deny his carnal urges. It was undeniable how feverishly palatable Harry Potter was turning out to be. Frankly, Severus had mind to keep the boy hidden away in this residence and forbid the boy from returning to Hogwarts all together. His possessiveness of the boy proved even more deliberate by the passing hours.

He had made a home within the boy unlike any other he had ever attempted. The addiction was nearly tearing his inner barriers to shreds. Each moment passed with a newfound attraction to the youth the boy explicated to him, and his previous devotion to the boy's mother almost forgotten entirely. Severus did not even feel the bite of remorse at how easily his long time affection of the boy's mother eased away like a memory placed high and forgotten on the shelf. Harry had made it impossible for him to think of anything other than protecting the boy from harm that may come to him if his secret were to be known.

Lucius Malfoy had already proven foe in Severus' opinion. The boy was his whether the other would do well to accept it or try yet again to snake disdainful hands on the boy. Severus had secretly, while the boy had slept, placed charms of every sort in order to detect the boy's emotions, location, and transformation. He was fortunate the boy did not possess better control over his powers as he would have proved difficult to charm otherwise.

From all in which he had gathered from his immense research, Incumutis creatures were powerful beings that possessed a sort of magic that no wizard could even dream to obtain. After it had been discovered the boy was half of this creature, though his powers not as great were colossal in comparison with the Dark Lord's. If it were to be known that Harry Potter was not yet trained in his powers, he would surely be taken and enslaved.

Severus watched the boy who had long been asleep beside him, his chest easing up and down in his deep slumber. The younger wizard's face was softened by his profound calm, only every now and then contorting against a dream before once more returning to its lax state. Fingers clasped loosely at Severus' arm which was entirely too endearing to the man who made habit of watching the boy sleep. Harry's long lashes fluttered, black feathers pressed tightly to the bronze flesh that tasted much like the sun; the lashes would flutter just before he would let out a small sigh and relax once more. The boy's beauty was incomparable to any other Severus had the great fortune of beholding.

Harry shifted, pressing his face and rubbing it into Severus' chest drawing out a sharp gasp. The boy's hands settled between them, securely pressed between their opposing abdomens. If he was not already aware of the boy, he would think Harry seducing him, but he could feel the boy's deep slumber through the connection charm. A smile touched his lips when the thought of bonding with the boy and being able to feel every part of the imp now pressed close against his heaving form. He would have complete ownership of the world's boy-who-lived.

Harry's hips slid into his, eliciting another gasp as the boy's hot flesh caused tremors of need to skim across his. He could feel the steady pumping of his stimulation through his veins. Sighing heavily, he shook his head to his own body's reaction—who was the hormonal adolescent boy now? In all of his years, not once had another brought about such desire—hot like blood and just as abundant. Another thrust of hips and gradually, he could feel the boy rousing from his sleep in the wake of pleasure.

Severus lightly ran eager fingertips over the boy's curved spine, feeling the tremor of muscle beneath them. He continued the ascent to the boy's neck, which had proven quite sensitive and a favored spot, to the boy's beautiful, silky tresses. The soft, feather-like locks tickled the webs between his long fingers as he roused the boy with his gentle strokes. Severus had always been a stern man—unable to be an expressive, gentle lover. He did his best to show his admiration and adoration for this rascal in his arms, but the boy was often full of fire and brought him several times to his knees with his need of the boy, wanting the boy pleading and begging him for mercy beneath his strong touch.

Severus was not often mild; he enjoyed dominating others and watching them squirm beneath him. Harry, however, made him wish for a tenderness to show the boy that he was capable of giving the adolescent exactly what he yearned for—a love unlike any other.

Harry sighed into his chest, breathing out tepid air that tickled the faint hairs there. The boy's head moved into his constant play in the messy tangles—much like a purring cat would. Severus chuckled softly as the boy gave him a sheepish grin.

"'s nice," he murmured.

"How very divulging of you," he said over a smile.

"I really like how soft and rich your skin is," Harry revealed, pressing a small kiss to Severus' chest.

"Are you entertaining that I am posh, Mister Potter?"

"Na," Harry grinned. "—just that your skin is."

"One must take care of their body, Mister Potter," Severus drawled though continuing his ministrations to the sarcastic adolescent's hair. "Your body is a dwelling of sorts and needs to withstand time."

"That some sort of proverb, sir?" Harry laughed.

"Sarcastic brat," Severus said locking his fingers on Harry's head and jerking it so that their eyes met. "You will need to take your potion."

Harry massaged his face into Severus' torso in negation. Growling, Severus pushed the boy onto his back and settled over him. He rocked his hips into the boy, drawing out a small gasp and then a whimper from the emerald-eyed minx beneath him.

"I," Harry incoherently rambled. "I don't see a point as to why I need to take in when we aren't at school."

"Despite popular belief," Severus said with another roll of his hips. "I do not spend what little time I am given to indulge myself with lounging about—being in bed all day simply will not do, Harry."

Hands clasped tightly around his biceps, tepid air between them.

"Blimey," Harry rasped before his head lolled backwards, and the boy's legs drew open in a welcoming gesture. Smirking, Severus stalled his teasing of the boy. Harry let out a disappointed huff and attempted to rub himself back into Severus. He merely pulled away from the boy, setting amused eyes on the dark-haired Gryffindor as he watched him struggle.

"Git," Harry grumbled as he eyed him with a heated glare.

"But yet you let this 'git' take you every which way, Mister Potter, even beseeching me for it like a wanton witch." Severus' smirk did not fade. Instead, it intensified under the boy's growing fury. "What would your classmates think if they were to hear of how utterly docile the boy-who-lived became in face of being dominated by the most hated potion's professor at Hogwarts I wonder?"

"They would wonder what sort of potion you slipped into my tea, you prick!" Harry pushed at Severus, his hands splayed but his action fruitless. Severus had him well pinned under him, his smirk never fading despite his urgings to be gentle with the boy. Severus did not understand his constant need to anger the emerald eyed Gryffindor, but it was an urge much like his undeniable desire for the adolescent.

"Get offa me," the hoarse growl did nothing to move him, though he absently wondered if he may be 'digging his own grave' as the muggles liked to say.

"I will certainly _get off _Mister Potter," his lips drawled sensually around the enunciated words. He felt the boy beneath him quiver and a flash of stimulation tainted the boy's furious gaze. Yes, Harry was a creature of desire; the boy was slowly beginning to lose his hold over the inner beast. Smelling the adolescent, as if the scent would prove his already known assumption, he pushed his naked erection to the puckered entrance. Harry's head once more lolled backwards as skin grazed skin. One of the many pleasures of having a male partner was being raw and uncontrollable in that tight heat. He had quickly spelled the boy's entrance and his hard arousal with a lubricating spell before he pushed through the yielding ring of muscle.

He knew their foreplay, though cut short, was not missed by either. The minx beneath him was insatiable and often ready and writhing for Severus to push inside the overwhelming heat. The boy's channel tightened around him, dragging a rumbling growl from his throat. He sheathed his searing flesh deeper in Harry's welcoming orifice, hissing his approval as it continued to welcome him all the way to the hilt. Severus wasted no time between as he slammed in and out of the boy, wrenching cries of pleasure and nails to dig into his flexing shoulders. The boy moved with him, slamming his backside down to meet every thrust and the delicious friction was almost Severus' undoing—almost. Sliding the boy's legs over his shoulders and angling himself, he changed his direction to seek the boy's pleasure spot which he found with the first thrust.

"Bloody hell," Harry cried out. "So good."

Severus was pleased that the adolescent had maintained control of his transformation, though a bit disappointed at the loss of his favored features—the black feathered wings and entrancing glow of emerald. He felt the perspiration on his body slowly increase with each hard thrust into the delectable body, his desire for the boy only proving to quicken his unrelenting plows. Soon however, Harry was tensing underneath him signaling an impending orgasm which would surely bring about his own. Severus slowed his thrusts, drawing out the inevitable and receiving a rather frustrated grunt by the beautiful boy beneath him.

"Oh Merlin," the boy's voice was hoarse from moaning. "Don't slow down."

"Patience, Mister Potter," he said though he found he was having difficulty with his own patience. However, hands slid down from Severus' shoulder blades to his straining arse to drag his body forward and hard into Harry. Severus pulled the boy's hands from his behind and pressed them hard into the bed above the brat's head, holding wrists together in one hand while the other slid down the boy's raised thigh in a slow, sensual move. "Ever the impatient brat, I see."

"Ah," the slightly bemused voice of Albus Dumbledore stiffened his movements. Blasted old man! Barely containing his rage and noticing Harry both attempt to hide his exposed skin with the quick pull of sheets and disappear all together—not that he could much blame the boy—Severus righted himself and quickly spelled their clothing on. Harry's muffled sigh of relief came from below him. Severus removed himself from the bed, a graceful movement that he prided his ability to remain in control despite his straining erection.

"It seems I have interrupted," Dumbledore said in an amused tone to Severus' absolute dismay. The man was positively infuriating. His anger doubled as the old man made no move towards giving them their privacy and simply turned away. "May I speak with you a moment, Severus?"

Recovering his usual demeanor, Severus gave the man a terse nod, "Of course, Headmaster."

Harry continued to curl into the sheets, obviously humiliated and unwilling to be an active participant in the conversation. Severus regarded this as a cue to take their meeting elsewhere and led Dumbledore to the living quarters to converse and allow the adolescent resurgence from his humiliation. He was sure that could be the kindest gesture he would ever offer the boy.

"I had not received owl you would be coming, Headmaster," Severus drawled, his face remaining unreadable despite his inner berating of the old coot. He should have made the boy come quickly; the loss of seeing emerald eyed teen drawn back in orgasm, a face contorted into beautiful ecstasy would have made this meeting much less wearisome.

"My excitement superseded the owl, my boy. I do apologize. Forgive an old man for forgetting the ways of youth," Dumbledore said in mirth. The infuriatingly joyful man made Severus' mind almost homicidal with ideas. As it often was, Dumbledore had a talent for ruining diminutive moments of tranquility or contentment for Severus. Though the old geezer meant well, it was more often than not that he would impose on Severus' one small moment to himself—times in which were far between. With their Hogwarts return abidingly close, his _leisure time_ as it were would be fairly limited. Most of his time would consist of insufferable brats incapable of creating a simple potion and student essays in which would be heavily marked with red ink for their lack of understanding and complete incompetence on all matters potions. The thought of returning to it all gave him a great headache, one in which would be a constant friend once they returned.

"Excitement, Headmaster?" His eyebrow twitched though his face remained impassive. He loathed what the man referred to.

"Yes, my dear boy," Dumbledore almost hopped in glee. Oh it would be a sight to be seen, no doubt. The old man barely walked with ease these days. "It would seem that we have found a wizard in which has much in common with our Harry Potter."

"Is he too inept at potions and unable to speak in coherent sentences," Severus said rhetorically though he faintly regarded a twisting in his stomach, warning against what he would not dwell.

Dumbledore chuckled, his ever twinkling eyes dancing with amusement. How Severus would love to wrench that twinkle right from the man's intolerable eyes. Assuredly, that would make these excruciating meetings with the headmaster a slight more bearable. "Oh Severus, you jest."

"I assure you, I do not," Severus drawled.

"The wizard shares dormant blood, much like Harry's, and has had his share of experiences with the creature's magical properties. While at the moment he is currently occupied, he has agreed in three months time to meet with us and possibly take Harry on as a charge." Dumbledore sat in a chair near the fire hearth, a tray beyond on the coffee table that shared tea and biscuits with small little soft cookie flowers that Severus would never openly admit to liking. The man took a sip from his tea cup, a gaze of wonderment as he watched Severus digest just what the information entailed.

To say he was surprised would be putting it entirely too lightly. Severus was baffled and astounded that there was another and one in which was already further along with their magic. Where had this half-blood wizard come from?

"How long have you known of this wizard?" Severus kept his eyes on the headmaster, hoping to see the answer well before the man spoke it.

"A time," the headmaster said cryptically. "Until Harry had come into his dormant blood and we were sure that in fact he was this creature, I had not thought it pertinent to have him unnecessarily worried."

Severus scoffed, "I doubt the boy would see it as much more than being the sole savior for the wizarding world—to defeat the greatest, darkest wizard in creation."

"Well no matter," Dumbledore said dismissingly. "The other wizard, Mister Tretan Whizwald, would only agree once the boy came into his magic."

"I do not understand, Headmaster," Severus set his eyes once more on the meddlesome man. "How did you meet this Tretan Whizwald character and are you sure we are able to trust him? There are many half-blood creatures under the Dark Lord's influence. Lucius Malfoy, though I loathe bringing the man into this conversation, just a fortnight ago revealed that vampires have been recruited."

Dumbledore watched Severus once more contemplative, "He seems very trustworthy—"

"Seems trustworthy, Headmaster? Anyone can _seem _trustworthy and not be so," Severus' temper threatened to take hold but he, like most times, pushed it down and held his calm.

"His services much like yours and Lucius' are invaluable, my boy."

"Albus," Severus tried to reason, however the boy in question chose that time in which to make his glorious appearance. Severus was slightly astonished the boy had come out at all. Harry stumbled into the room, his usual lack of grace in his movements and sat right down beside Severus on the coach. He would chide the boy later; secretly, however, he was slightly triumphant that Harry sat down beside him when there was an available arm chair—never to admit it of course.

"Oh hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled as the blush reddened impossibly on the boy's cheeks.

"Good morning, sir," he half mumbled under his breath. Severus clicked his mouth in distaste. If the boy was going to act like a mere school boy any time they were caught in the act, it would be a very long, excruciating school year. Again, however, Severus found pride filling his belly at how thoroughly ravished Albus' Golden Boy was. He had done well to hide his naked flesh, but his face was kiss swollen and faint darkened bruises scattered the flesh of his neck. Yes, he had marked the boy well.

"I do apologize for my interrupting this morning," Dumbledore said his eyes dancing in amusement once more. Severus clasped his hands into fists momentarily—thinking again of how much he would love to strike that look right from the man's old, wrinkle-ridden face. "Severus and I were discussing a few matters in which are directly related to you. An acquaintance, Mister Whizwald, has the same infliction as you. I had hoped the two of you to meet immediately following your first transformation but alas, he is currently occupied elsewhere for a few months time. He has, however, agreed that once his task is finished, he will meet with you to discuss a possible schedule in order to tame and control your Incumutis form."

"I, uh, have been making headway into that sir." Harry looked over at Severus. Of course the boy wanted him to vouch for his new talents, but the boy had barely managed the transformation. Deciding to keep up appearances with Harry, he nodded towards the headmaster.

"He has successfully controlled his transformation," Severus said mildly. "With training, it seems the magic he comes into during the act of feeding could be used to perform quite powerful spells."

"And what of the potion?" Dumbledore questioned. "Have you yet tested to see if it was successful?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Harry has responded well and his urges put at bay by several more hours. We, however, only tested the potion yesterday. Thus, the results are not entirely conclusive. Once the week is out, I will have a full report on the symptoms and effects of the potion."

"Ah excellent, my boy. You certainly have proven a true master at potions," Dumbledore said rather enthusiastically. Severus controlled the urge to roll his eyes, but the pride once more bubbled deep in his belly. He too was surprised that he managed a potion of such complexity in such a short time. Even more so, the potion seemed to be successful. "And what of the bonding, Harry, have you decided whether or not to take Severus as your bond mate?"

The twinkle in the man's eyes seemed to be glowing as if in dark, it would illuminate the room. Severus had the feeling deep in his chest that the man's relentless meddling had much to do with their coupling, though he could not manage to be infuriated with the man. Harry, whether creature or not, was a gift he would not turn away.

"Oh," Harry said stopping the older wizard's heart momentarily. The boy seemed slightly off put by the question, but straightened and recovered quickly. "I want to bond with Severus."

If the physical swelling of one's heart was possible, Severus daresay his would in this very moment have swollen to the size of three hearts. The boy's eyes were unwavering and had turned to stare at him in all their glorious beauty. Dumbledore had followed the boy's gaze and was smiling even broader now as his head shifted into a sort of slow nod. Severus was able to keep his face unreadable, though his inner smile almost burst through the moment the boy had looked over to him.

"Shall we have the bonding ceremony tonight then?"

"Uh, okay," Harry's hands were fidgeting in his lap. Where had all the strength just moments ago gone? He could not feign annoyance however. The boy had gifted him so much already that the idea of taking any more or being ungrateful and callous to the boy proved a very unwelcomed notion. He faintly regarded his new progress—there was hope yet for his emotional inadequacy.

"I shall alert your Head of House, Professor McGonagall, and any others in which you would like present for the ceremony, Harry?"

It was coming, he thought sordidly. He felt the urge present itself once more when the boy seemed to think over who he might want to chance telling. Not that forsaken dogfather of his, Severus hoped. The man was already tormenting enough being at all connected with the boy.

"Can I please invite Ron and Hermione sir?" Those brilliant, courageous eyes were on him again. Severus had mind to chastise the boy for once again bringing those Gryffindor brats into these private matters—it was unbecoming of his professionalism to have teenage brats privy to all matters concerning his affairs. The little voice inside his head that never out spoke its louder counterpart told him to let the boy have his friends. If it was one thing, Harry had plenty on his shoulders and those two, though entirely insufferable, proved the best allies. So for the first time in a very long while, he admonished, the smaller often unheard voice claimed its bounty.

"Yes, you may notify Miss Granger and Mister Weasley," Severus said nonchalantly. "However, I refuse to allow any others to be permitted for the ceremony and I must stress this to be a very private matter, Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry said smiling brilliantly at him. Again, his old, darkened heart started in his chest. Suffice to say, the boy had him almost literally wrapped around his finger—again a notion he would never admit to.

The old geezer was beside himself with delight as he watched the rather short exchange. It had taken very little time indeed for Severus to answer the boy though it felt long enough in his musings. Harry was still smiling as Dumbledore rose and brushed off a few crumbs from his dark purple robes. He regarded them both with a content look.

"Then I shall gather the necessary supplies and parties for the event," the man said with a softened tone. "I cannot tell you how greatly pleased I am you two have come to such an understanding. The bond will be an asset to be sure against the Cause as well as bring about even greater abilities within your own persons. I shall return promptly at six and we will begin the ceremony. Until then."

"Goodbye sir."

"Goodbye Harry, Severus," he stepped into the floo.

Harry gave the older man another heart wrenching smile. If the moment could have been stopped, Severus would have. It seemed the most content the two had been since the beginning of the boy's stay. They were sitting, quietly to his great pleasure, in the living room. Of course, it did not last as long as Severus had been hoping. The incoherent mumbling from Harry was almost unwelcomed to the point of annoyance.

"Sir," Harry began.

"Severus," he said easily regarding the boy. "Considering you just agreed to spend the rest of our forsaken existence together."

"Oh right, Severus?"

"What is it Harry?" the annoyance was now becoming evident in his words.

"I took the potion," he finally resolved through his stammering.

"A feat indeed."

The boy shifted beside him and was soon crawling into his lap, much to his apparent surprise. He lost the ability to speak when those small hands roamed over his sleek shirt, pulling it and exposing his pale skin to faintly glowing eyes. He watched for moments as small, innocent kisses were places onto bare flesh after each button was popped from its place. Regaining himself, he grabbed the boy's upper arms and withheld his further advancement.

"Wait," he said though breathlessly. His arousal was beginning to haze his ability to form coherent thoughts. He could feel the magnetic pull to be inside the boy once more and realized just what the feeling meant. "You took the potion?"

"Yes," Harry said though his eyes were half-lidded with lust and his tongue peeked out to moisten his beautifully plump strawberry lips. How he wanted to taste them; however, he held the minx at bay as he interrogated him.

"The entire vial?"

"Yes," the boy said rubbing himself into Severus. Momentarily, Severus lost his ability to think as the flash of pleasure left him inwardly reeling in it. He wanted the boy underneath him, begging and pleading. Shaking off the thoughts, he continued.

"Is this the urge, Harry?" the boy shifted again, his hands clasping at Severus'. The boy moved forward, his strength still not yet a match for the older wizards, but putting a good amount of weight into it, the boy was closer than before. A tongue tasted his earlobe, and then ran over the outline of the shell of his ear. He gasped audibly despite the urge to remain unaffected.

"I can control the transformation," Harry whispered in his ears, sending friction down the length of his spine and his heart to increase within his chest. "But the urge, it feels like it's never been stronger. I need you right now, inside of me. I want your hard length touching deep inside me, laying claim to every inch of my body."

He was breathless and barely lucid as the boy's seductive voice played him like a well-tuned violin. It was remarkable he had not yet ravished the boy. His body was shaking violently against his urge to, however with every little bit of willpower he could muster, he kept his hands from straying from the boy's arms to that delectable arse.

"Maybe you have already built immunity and need another dose," he said again fighting for air as the boy curled into him and bit a soft patch of skin on his neck.

"Or you could appease my needs," the creature growled. "I only need for you to take me and again thrust hard…violently into my body, Sev."

Control had been lost the moment the boy spoke his given nickname. He twisted their bodies so the boy was bent over the cushions with his hands clasping the topside of the couch and Severus behind him already undoing his trousers in a quick, fluid movement. He jerked the boy backwards and removed the boy's clothes with the whisk of his wand. No pleasantries required as he buried himself to the hilt after the exposed rear came into view. It was maddening the way his hips moved to and fro. The creature before him cried out a series of incoherent curses, pleading and then complimenting him. He pressed a hand the small of the boy's back and then clasped the other around the left hip to keep the thrusts to point.

Flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room as they fought against their impending orgasms. However, not long after they had begun, they had finished and the boy gave out beneath him. He was able to catch the crippling form and settle the unconscious boy on the couch. His eyes wandered over the heaving flesh, wondering where they had gone right and where they had gone absolutely wrong.

So the potion had proven unsuccessful it seemed or was the boy's urges increasing? The silent form beneath him whimpered but settled back into sleep. He pulled the boy up and into his arms to take him to their shared bedroom. He would have to talk to Albus later about this new turn of events.

To be continued…

End Note: I should be able to get the next chapter out within the week, but don't be surprised if it takes a bit. Will Harry and Severus bond successfully? Why are Harry's urges increasing? How will they attend school if Severus has to bugger Harry every hour?


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Wow! Two chapters in one day! I'm such a kind, loving writer. We are getting into the nitty gritty of the plot. The next few chapters are going to be just as epic as this one! Love you guys!

Coming Home to You by Brianna West

Chapter Twelve

"That does seem interesting," Dumbledore mused with his fingers interlaced within his long, signature beard. Harry had slept most of the day, having been unable to wake despite Severus' many attempts. He was perplexed and daresay worried that the boy was exhibiting some fairly noticeable symptoms. However, since much was still unknown about the creature his blood was mixed with, Severus did not know if it common.

"This Tretan Whizwald does he know much about his infliction or is he too still much in the dark?"

"He has stated that he transformed from a very young age," Dumbledore said smoothly. "Transformation occurs when the Incumutis finds its counterpart."

A sudden silence fell between them.

"Pardon?" his voice cracked in a very unbecoming way.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sighing. "I must admit I was hoping to keep the information from you as I did not want it to serve against the bonding, but the Incumutis as it seems in a wizard will mature once it has found its counterpart or mate if you would prefer that expression. It was my hope that you were as there were subtle signs before you coupled, but it was clear after that you were its intended bond mate."

"I fail to understand you, Headmaster." Severus felt a heavy weight, much like a large mass, settling in his stomach and threatening to take him down to the floor under the weight of it.

"Male Incumutis have been known to take on male partners as their mates, from what Mister Whizwald has explained to me. Mister Whizwald has a mate in which he met at the prime age of sixteen and was in much of the same position as you and Harry are."

Another cryptic tale, Severus regarded. He could feel his face losing color. So it was another predestined occurrence. He then gave the man opposite of him another look, confused by the statement and its relevancy to their current situation.

"That did not answer the inquiry I made, Albus. Why would his urges be increasing? Why is he unconscious in our bed and unable to wake?" Disregarding how he had referred to the bed as theirs, he gave the man a demanding look. Refusing to allow the man to be at all cryptic, he waited patiently for the answer that took minutes to come.

"For a lack of a better way in which to say this, Harry is in heat," it was a fleeting moment as Severus almost lost all control over his face and body. His legs felt weak, but he stood strong against the urge to collapse to the floor.

"I beg your pardon!"

Harry felt sleep slowly slip away and vaguely became conscious that he was now in a soft bed, curled underneath several blankets. Did the man intend to incubate him like an egg? He shrugged off the many layers and tried to steady himself on his feet. Clasping at the bed, his legs wobbled precariously as his attempt proved much more difficult than he had first assumed.

"That's ludicrous, Albus!" Harry perked, though his backside protested when he heard the man's words loud enough to make their way into his bedroom. Harry threw on a robe when he finally gathered enough stability to do so. He made his way from the room to the living room where he had guessed the two were arguing.

"You knew!" Severus' voice was almost near shrieking, cracking at the end and giving it much less of a Severus Snape feel.

"Calm down, Severus, and yes, I was aware but it was not something I could put a stop to thus I concluded it be best if the two of you bonded."

"Heat, Albus, that's preposterous!" the man laughed darkly, sending shivers up the length of Harry's arms and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention. He could feel the bite of nervousness filter through.

"Severus, I assure these creatures are unlike anything we can compare to in our known species," Dumbledore's smooth, softened voice was almost calming, but Harry could hear the man was growing impatient. "Like any other, however, they have times in which they choose to procreate. Mister Whizwald has a child, in which was a result of his earlier coupling upon the maturing of his magic and transformation."

"Just what are your intentions," Severus accused. "That we continue with such a charade when the Dark Lord is already nipping at our heels and beset on killing the boy. Even if for a moment I believed this fallacy, do you really intend to put Harry at risk as well as the child that would be undoubtedly growing in his belly?"

"I have told you, Severus, I am unable to stop this once it has already begun."

"But you made it possible Albus! You intentionally allowed him to stay here knowing that I may be his intended. Now we are faced with this. The boy is barely turned sixteen!"

"He is of age, Severus," Dumbledore was still soft in tone.

"He had not been told what to expect, Albus! I assure you he would have decidedly kept far away if he had known," Severus was absolutely foaming at the mouth when Harry rounded the corner. He had heard about enough. Not quite understanding what was being said, he only knew that he was being both talked about and for—both of which he would not allow.

"Harry," Dumbledore's surprised voice, an off moment for sure.

Severus turned towards Harry, his face falling and his tightly fisted hands unclenching at the sight of him. Harry knew his face was red with anger, especially since the heated feeling spread well past his cheeks to his ears.

"What are you two talking about," he bit out his temper getting the better of him. Severus watched him with eyes positively overwhelmed with emotion—nothing of which Harry was able to read.

"Sit down, my boy."

Though he felt no inclination towards sitting, he did upon the request any way and settled into the arm chair proffered by the Headmaster.

"What's going on," Harry said again, his question hanging in the dense atmosphere adding weight. He heard Severus storm from the room, their door violently shut and sounding down the hall and felt a lump in his throat form as the Headmaster regarded him with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked as he settled down into the opposing arm chair and summoned a tray with tea and cookies. Harry did not leave the man's eyes and refused to be won over with tea and treats. He was not a child as Severus often wanted to believe.

"Please sir," Harry implored the man. "Just explain what I just walked in on."

"It would seem that from my understanding and conversations with Mister Whizwald that you have come into heat, Harry."

"I don't understand," he finally sunk back into the chair, the movement relieving his tight muscles.

"From what Mister Whizwald explained, when an Incumutis finds its mate, which in your case is Severus, it sets out to procreate," Dumbledore explained gently as Harry's face slowly began to pale with each passing word. "First, the desires double and then, neither can turn away the urge to couple. Unfortunately, since there has not been a way to either stop the urges or keep the creature within at bay long enough to stop it from going into heat, there is not much to be done. I had hoped that the potion in which Severus had created would put a stop your going into heat as well, but as it seems not much can, and there is little I can do. To deny you your mate would inevitably cause madness and even result in violent behavior."

"How do you know all this? How does Whizwald know all this?" Momentarily disregarding the fact that he basically was told he was intending to get himself pregnant—something he would have never thought possible being male and all—he beckoned to know how this Whizwald person knew about all these things. Weren't Incumutis supposed to be a myth initially and if not, did this Whizwald guy know more of them?

"His circumstances were similar and he has already had one child," Dumbledore said slowly. He watched as Harry's face dropped and the reality settled in. It was a moment that lasted nearly ten minutes as Harry's mind went amuck with new information—violently threatening to make him lose consciousness. As if seeing the possibility, the Headmaster rose from his chair and walked over to Harry, placing a kind hand to his shoulder.

"Do not worry," the man said softly though the words barely penetrated. "I have a plan in which to handle this. Trust that I will keep you, Severus, and the child to be safe."

"Wh-what should I do about school sir?"

"Let me handle the small details, Harry," Dumbledore said patting his shoulder gently. "I think you have enough to think about. I will postpone the bonding."

The hand was about to leave his shoulder when Harry absently grabbed it, "Don't."

"Do not what, Harry?"

"Don't postpone it," Harry said swallowing. "If we do, I will be even more worried. Unless—"

His voice cracked as he looked towards the door that Severus had early left through. He swallowed again, his eyes hot and prickling with unshed tears. "Unless he doesn't want me anymore."

"Harry," the man said looking defeated with sadness.

"He doesn't, does he?" Harry pulled his hand away and bit at his lower lip, drawing blood. "That's what he was on about. He doesn't want me now since I might be…"

He trailed off; his mind was not yet ready to give into the idea of pregnancy. He shook his head and wiped away the tears that had almost spilled.

"Severus was angrier with me, Harry," Dumbledore reassured. "He feels as though I did you both a disservice by allowing you to be together."

"Yeah," Harry said biting back a sob.

"It was inevitable," Dumbledore said looking at him sorrowfully. "I chose to allow it outside of school as I felt it would prove a better situation for you two to get to know one another thus allowing you to make the ultimate decision before the urgings of the Incumutis inflicted your judgment."

Harry understood fully what the man was saying and had meant by allowing them to see each other before all the madness the creature created in him. While he was still enraged that Dumbledore had kept him well in the dark, he also knew that the man had meant well by doing so. It took him a few moments to nod his head and smile. Sadness was coursing through him, but he refused to let it get the better of him.

"I understand, sir."

"Good," Dumbledore finally concluded. "Seeing as how the hour is late, I will postpone the bonding to tomorrow. You and Severus need to be permitted a time to talk."

Harry nodded again as the Headmaster made his way to the fireplace once more, his hand giving Harry's shoulder another reassuring squeeze on the way out. Though the talk and explanation was brief, Harry felt he understood the last few weeks better than before. It, however, did not make it any less confusing or frustrating.

After an hour of musing to himself, mostly battling his internal urge to close himself off to a room and never surface again, he finally made his way to their room. He was set on understanding what the man truly meant by getting angry. It was understandable though. It was a volcano of information to be given in such a short period of time. The last few weeks felt like years, they wore Harry down to the point of depression. He would not allow it to, however. If he survived losing his parents, being the savior of the wizarding world (whether he wanted to be or not), and his relatives abuse, he could certainly push through this.

His hand hesitated at the door, and he resolved to knock first. The door was pulled open violently and Severus stood, his eyes watching Harry as if he expected him to attack or worse. When nothing happened, the man moved to allow Harry to enter.

"I'm…sorry," Harry finally said as his throat threatened to give way to another sob. Seeing the man beside himself with emotion was harder on Harry then anything had been all day. "If it weren't for me…"

"Do not," Severus said, violently taking hold of Harry's shoulders and turning him so that he faced him whether he wanted to or not. "—apologize. This is not your fault in the least. If anyone should, it should be me, Harry. I should have refused this much vehemently in the beginning."

"But," Harry started but was quickly interrupted.

"You are confused by all that has occurred and certainly that is warranted. The Headmaster was wrong to put us in this situation, but what has been done cannot be undone. I will spend the rest of my life atoning for it."

Harry shook his head violently and wrapped his arms around the man before drawing up on his toes to kiss the man's lips. Gently at first before the kiss flowed into passion where tongues mingled together and mouths moved in rough, steady strokes against each other. Harry pulled away with a gasp of air and licked his lips, still tasting the man.

"Please don't tell me this is a mistake," he said quietly. "I don't know how I feel about everything, but I do know I don't want to be anywhere but here with you. So please don't chalk up all this to some sort of predestined mistake between us."

They breathed heavily and for moments before Severus' hands came around his waist and pulled him into a tight, secure embrace. It conveyed what the man felt tenfold and quieted Harry's stammering thoughts. All he knew was that the man felt just as strongly as he did.

"I do not know how to begin to reassure you," Severus whispered close to his ear. "What could I possibly say to disclose my intention on keeping you safe from harm even if that includes being away from you?"

"Then don't be away," Harry said just as softly. "You being away from me would hurt me."

They embraced for moments longer before pulling away and Severus once more gazed at him, but now his face was softened with whispered promises. Though it entirely un-Snape like, the man leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's gaped lips.

"My vow to you, Harry Potter, is that not a day will I be from you and regardless if my death is the consequence, I will protect everything that is you." Though it was sweet and heartfelt, Harry felt the slow inkling of laughter bubble and he gave way to a smile, then to his laughter. He found the moment gather them both into a fit of amusement as they crossed the room towards the bed.

"I will have you know, Mister Potter, that I will never utter such ludicrous words again, so consider that a moment of rarity."

"Oh, I don't know if I'd be able to keep a straight face the next time you said anything like that again," Harry laughed and the other regarded him with a sneer but with no conviction.

"I dread the next circumstance in which I might be compelled to," Severus said disdainfully. Harry laughed in reply and settled underneath the covers. Though he had only just woken, he felt the sleepiness begin to creep over him like an insect, causing his muscles to tremble.

"So how much does the Headmaster know?" Harry asked idly running his fingers over the shirt covering the man's chest.

"I fear I do not myself know the capacity to which the Headmaster has been privy to," a hand stalled his exploring fingers, clasping them and drawing them into a hold. The gesture was intimate and left Harry eager for more of the man's tenderness. Then his thoughts strayed.

"Oh Merlin," he huffed and threw his head back into the pillow. "I have to tell Ron and Hermione. Rather, I have to tell them and then force them to watch us bond. Ron will be furious!"

"What about your dogfather? I assumed you would dread his reaction the most," Severus said with a slight smile gracing his face. "That mutt will be sick once he hears of just who your backside has been laid claim to."

"Don't you dare," Harry warned. "I refuse to let you disclose anything that you so readily said to Lucius the other day."

Fingers tightened around his hand, "Don't say his name so naturally."

"What," Harry said looking over and daring to tease the man. "Lucius?"

The man was over him in seconds, the older wizard's body pressed hard against his. "Impertinent whelp."

"Planning to punish me?" Harry smirked underneath burning eyes a lit with jealousy. The man was entirely too easy to make jealous, and Harry found he quite liked ruffling the man's feathers.

"You would be too pleased if I did," Severus said coolly, removing himself to once more lie beside Harry. "Must not give the child exactly what it wants."

"Who says I want you," Harry smiled as he once more dared the man's temper. His mind also repeating _giving the child what it wants._ "Lucius was eager to—"

He was roughly pushed down into the bed, his mouth covered by a hot and demanding mouth, dominating him to dizziness. He moaned into that mouth as a tongue plunged in and solicited even more cries. His robe was pulled apart, exposing him as nimble hands made quick work of his overly sensitive body.

"Indefinitely trying my patience, Potter," Severus said as he bit almost violently at his earlobe. Harry quaked beneath the ferocity the man exhibited. It would be difficult to pick apart which of them was more animalistic during times such as these. Harry once more cried out as fingers, slick with lubricant, penetrated him. They coaxed his sensitive spot, almost bringing him to orgasm, but then shied away and left him panting and frustrated.

"Punishment for children that taunt their elders is not so forgiving," Severus said roughly as he pressed a small kiss to his neck.

He could feel his body surge with the senses of his inner creature, beckoning him to give way to his carnal side. He growled and within a moment, was on top of the man, running fingers down the man's chest and then up underneath the older wizard's shirt. Severus hissed under the touch, his hands resting on Harry's hips and pulling on them briefly. Harry pressed his eager mouth to the man's rippling, taut abdomen. He nibbled the flesh before traveling downward, pulling the man's trousers open and exposing the strained erection underneath a thin layer of cloth. He sucked it with an open mouth over the cloth, rousing a groan from his older counterpart. Hands found their way into his hair, drawing him forward. Harry pulled the waistband and swallowed the head, soft and silky, into his mouth. He drew the waistband further downwards as his mouth took more of the hardness into it.

Severus once more growled, his hips shifting and pushing into his mouth. Harry swallowed around the length and felt it strain and throb within him. Pulling up, his eyes captured the man's in a heated gaze. Harry ran his tongue over the head, his eyes never leaving the man's which were blackened with lust. He could feel satisfaction run through him as the man's hands tightened and soon he was swallowing hot, thick fluid. Harry was pulled and pressed on his hands and knees to the bed, his backside slightly higher than his shoulders. He felt a mouth lick the line of his spine starting at his neck all the way downwards until two chaste kisses settled on his cheeks. He whimpered as hands pulled them apart and exposed him, his inner creature reveling in the prospect. He could feel the tight winding of his stomach as the man kept his pucker exposed but did nothing other than inspect it.

Frustrated, Harry wriggled his hips wantonly and received a small squeeze to his right cheek. He groaned as the man's mouth finally found his entrance, teasing it with a kiss. Then a hot tongue circled it, tasting it, and drawing out another mumbled groan from Harry.

"This part of you is so compliant," the man whispered, and Harry jerked forward as the tongue penetrated him. Then he was pressing backwards as the man's hand squeezed further and his tongue continued to tease him.

"Need you," Harry said breathless. "—inside. Please Sev."

He felt the tongue draw away and then the man's hard arousal press insistently to the abused pucker and soon he was fully sheathed into a whimpering, moaning Harry.

"Sev," Harry whimpered and it was all that Severus needed to spur on his thrusting. The tight heat was welcoming as it gave way to each push. Harry was clawing at the bed sheets and then the headboard, trying to stabilize his crumpling world. He felt the creature inside spur on the need, driving his hips back to meet every thrust. When he felt the man become tense behind him, Harry reached out his hands behind him and grabbed the man's hips to keep him inside as he came. A hand came round and tugged his aroused flesh until completion. He writhed beneath his bliss, giving way to an unnaturally animalistic sound.

He collapsed, his body shaking and his consciousness fading. He let out a sigh as he once more slipped into unconsciousness.

End Note: Not as long a chapter, but wanted to get this one out before the next chapter which will be much longer and be filled to the eyeballs with plot! Look forward to it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! I just added an additional story called "The Attraction of Opposition" which is a Draco/Harry pairing as well as a one shot called "For the Sake of Research" a Severus/Harry pairing :)  
><strong>Holycrap—<strong>To answer your question, as it will go on to explain later on, Harry is a magical creature thus his pregnancy was a "magically" created one and so…contraceptives are ineffective :( Lucky for us I guess, but read on!  
><strong>Leeb—<strong>Give old Dumbles a smack! I will go on to explain his actions a bit later in the story. Right now, Harry and Severus are banding together over how to handle everything. Just FYI, an Incumutis pregnancy is very unlike a wizard/human one so it will be explained later on when Harry meets the OC!

Chapter Thirteen

Upon return to Hogwarts, there was not much in light of what to expect from Harry's increasing sexual appetite. Dumbledore had stayed rather mute about the subject aside from the first given bits of information, furthering their suspicions of their ever meddlesome headmaster. Harry had sent owl two days beforehand to alert Ron and Hermione of the bonding to take place on school grounds and apologize for not explaining more in depth until they arrived.

He followed, rather awkwardly through the portrait along the corridor to the dungeons into Severus' personal school quarters. The rooms were rather bare aside from the precariously over encumbered book shelves that seemed to line each wall. How many books did one wizard need? Was Severus rivaling the library with his quantity, Harry thought lightly as he followed the man to settle his things into the bedroom.

"The lavatory is just through that door," Severus said idly before turning to Harry who had been silent through the entirety of their trip. "These rooms are yours as well, Harry."

It was as if the man was searching for words to comfort him though the last few days it was a feat indeed to comfort the boy who had his world turned and twisted, coiled and thrown to no ends upon the surmountable information and reality shoved into him. Harry felt sick with all that had transpired. Being at Hogwarts seemed to ground him slightly, but not enough to make him feel any better.

"Yes, sir."

"Severus," the man said coolly. "At least while we are in private. Our bonding is to take place this evening."

Their bonding had been postponed due to the Headmaster being called away, so Harry was once more eager to get it over with. He had spent the last few days in his head, and in their bed, on his back. He would find himself laughable if he didn't feel that much more pathetic.

"Severus," Harry said lowly. "What if…"

"Madam Pomfrey has agreed to see you through the pregnancy if that is the result," Severus said evenly, but a slight comfort swelled in Harry's chest. "She understands that this is an entirely different circumstance to other pregnancies and will seek to advise you upon her understanding of it. The Headmaster has agreed to gather information from Mister Whizwald on this particular subject."

Harry breathed out, not wanting to mention the man that sent Severus into a rage, but too curious not to ask. "What about Lucius? Draco Malfoy is going to be on the grounds and surely…"

"I will deal with Draco Malfoy," Severus said gravely. "He has been known to show himself in my quarters abidingly and thus would prove quite an obstacle if not dealt with immediately."

Harry felt a twisting in his stomach upon the statement. Why Draco Malfoy was so often in the man's quarters, he knew not. He watched the man through fury enraged eyes which were not missed by his ever observant potion's professor and mate.

"Control your emotions," Severus warned. "Draco spends his time here because he is my godson and thus has an attachment to me. I would never lay my hands on that child."

Harry breathed, but barely through his rage. His eyes began to tunnel and within seconds, Severus was standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders and eyes boring into his. "Breathe Harry."

"I am," he bit out.

"Focus and calm yourself otherwise you will transform."

It had happened the day before when thoughts of being in the dark on all subjects pertaining to him bubbled up and festered beneath his skin. He had grown angry, his energy knocking down several furniture items in the vicinity and cracking through stone walls. Severus had to pin him to the wall, ravage him, and calm his anger before the magic settled into a dull quake. However, he had fully transformed, growing rather long fangs in the process as well as horns. Once Severus had owled the headmaster, it was expressed to him that he was starting to grow in his creature's magic, thus new features of his true embodiment were beginning to surface during extreme emotional states.

Harry let out a startled gasp as Severus kissed him, dominating the creature into submission and bringing out another desire. He sighed into the mouth over his, clinging to the man who was holding him as if he would fall from the earth if not held tightly enough. Cooing at the man, he was embraced, Severus' head upon his own.

"I cannot think of what may happen if I were not there to seize you in this state," Severus said whispering. "How many children…adults we would have to Obliviate in order to keep your secret."

Harry breathed deeply, urging his emotions to calm and slowly forgetting his anger. For minutes, they embraced, Severus' fingers lacing through his hair and calming him into slow, steady breathing. When he had calmed enough, he pulled away and nodded his head.

"I am going to try very hard not to let it happen," Harry said determination in his eyes.

"See that you do," the man's curt reply would normally seem distant, but Harry understood better that the man was often not true to his words. And that most times, they meant a great deal more than first perceived.

"Shall we have lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"The entire truth, Harry, if you would please."

Hermione and Ron sat opposite of him, having arrived only a half an hour before, expecting the full extension of his explanation. After a few days, he had decided to tell them the full truth, since Severus agreed it would be important to have them within the loop in case his emotions became uncontrollable.

Sighing, Harry told the two, in very excruciatingly painful detail of all that he had learnt the past few weeks. He watched their faces turn and jostle at the information, but they listened diligently, allowing Harry to finish his tale before bombarding him with questions. Severus stood in the background, keeping his face impassive to the storytelling.

"So what do you know other than that?" Hermione said evenly. She did her best, Harry noted, to seem unaffected by the information.

"Not much," Harry said honestly. "We are kind of learning as we go."

"Blimey," Ron said, but a quick look from Severus caused him to visibly blush and say nothing more.

"Well you have our full support," Hermione said after a few moments pause. "We will do everything within our power to help, professor."

She watched the man, her maturity shining through in times such as these in which was notated with respect from said professor watching over the conversation. Harry felt the twinge of relief upon her statement. He had expected a rather different response, but was glad that it was different.

"You two are of very few that know about my condition," Harry emphasized. "I won't be telling Sirius but we will be talking with Remus since he has extensive creature knowledge and may be able to help in case there are similarities."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, but Ron to her side was still staring as if he had just been blinded by a great deal of light and was still trying to effectively see. His eyes blinked rapidly in Harry's direction and his mouth was gaping slightly.

"Well," Hermione said gathering that there was no more to be said. "I trust that you and Professor Snape have to ready for this evening, so we'll meet with you later in Dumbledore's office."

Harry smiled, feeling infinitely less on his shoulders with his two best friends by his sides. He was given a warm hug, peck to his cheek by Hermione and a pat, rather hard, to his back from Ron before the two left. Severus let out a deep sigh from behind him, and Harry could not help but smile at it.

"Glad to be alone?"

"I was worried they intended to stay here until the bonding," Severus revealed. "Miss Granger proves additional apt to social situations than I previously hoped."

"Complimenting a Gryffindor? What has become of our dear aggravated potion's professor?" Harry laughed and took a seat on the couch, Severus coming to settle down next to him.

"I fear you have begun to inflict your repulsive habits on me," the man said though no hint of malice in his words. Harry smiled and curled into the man's embrace, feeling the slow heat of need bubbling in his belly. Turning, he pressed a small kiss to the man's neck and then lapped at the skin, causing a small shudder to take place in his rather impassive professor.

"Should I be surprised?" the man teased as Harry's hands began to unbutton the man's dress shirt. He snuck into the man's lap, settling his growing erection against the man's, hissing his pleasure as his nimble fingers continued their quest.

"Better now than later," Harry said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to see their faces if I begin to hump all over you like a wild animal in heat directly during or after the bonding."

"A rather convincing point, Mister Potter."

"Harry," he whispered into the man's ear, licking the shell and receiving a rather low growl from his professor in reply. Hands grasped his hips, pulling him closer. He rolled them in response drawing another groan from Severus. He pressed his fingers to the warm flesh of his mate's torso, tracing defined muscle and committing it to memory.

The massive amount of power ran beneath his skin, electrifying his touch and making his professor pant with need. He quite enjoyed the way Severus became undone by his mere touch. He pressed his body closer, moving his hips back and forth against the man and moaning his excitement. The fingers on his hips seemed to tighten as if the man was trying to hold himself back.

"It's okay Severus," he sucked a bit of flesh underneath the man's ear. "You can take me."

They practically never stopped some type of sexual interaction. He wondered how the man was able to keep up with his insatiable appetite but figured it one of the great results of his creature's powers. It was as if the creature would share with his mate, giving as much as it often received.

He was picked up violently and walked briskly into the room before he was thrown down. Severus slid his shirt from his shoulders before divesting himself of trousers and shoes. Harry was spelled naked, however. It seemed the man had little patience with wanting to strip him of his clothes today. He was pushed onto his front; his arse cheeks were spread open to the man, and then he was deeply penetrated all in what seemed to be seconds from each other. Harry cried out as his body shivered in relief to the sensations running the length of him. He curled his hands in the sheets and felt his body pulsate with magic, electrifying each thrust into him and sending him into a white haze of ecstasy.

"Oh Merlin Severus!"

"Such a slave to your desires," the man growled. "So tight and ready for me."

Harry pressed his face to the bed, groaning deeply as the older wizard thrust violently into him, sending him forward with each penetration. His head snuck between, stroking his hard flesh before a smack to his arse cheek sent him reeling back. He lost his breath for a moment before returning to his heavy panting. Soon though, he was unable to hold back and succumbed to his pleasure, spilling his seed onto the sheets below them.

He clenched around Severus, causing the man to thrust harder still, face pressed to shoulder blades and then he was bitten while the man came, pulsating within his tight canal. He groaned once more, it came from deep within his belly and something inside him surged unlike anything he had yet felt. Harry pulled away, his body shaking violently. A series of flashes of bright electric light pulsated around him. Severus was obviously caught by surprise as he watched through wide obsidian eyes the boy beneath him glowing like a great black and gold fire.

"Wha—"

"Merlin," his mate said from above him as he arched backwards expending another series of flashing lights. His body twisted and convulsed until just as quickly, he settled down and was thrown into a world of dark.

"He is with child," a voice said from the haze of darkness. "It was a similar situation for me once the magic within combined."

"How long?"

"Unlike other pregnancies, an Incumutis has only but a few months before they give birth," the voice unlike any he had heard before said.

"You must prepare," the voice continued. "He will be even less in control of his inner creature during these coming months and his powers will be exponentially increased to the point of becoming a danger. They must be bonded immediately. The creature will react to no one other than its mate's touch. Bonding will allow Severus to in tune to Harry when he becomes threatened."

"Why were we not told of this beforehand Headmaster?" Severus' rather furious voice came from his haze.

"Calm down my boy," Dumbledore said evenly.

"I will not," Severus spat. "I put up with this charade long enough, Albus. I deserve forthright answers."

"Very well," the older man said. "It was my hope that we could plan an attack of sorts during this time. Harry's magic is incredibly powerful in this state. He would be undefeatable and thus could prove quite the foe to Lord Voldemort."

"Are you absolutely mad?" Severus did not contain his rage.

"Yes," the other voice said that Harry did not recognize. "You play with fire Albus. Respectfully, you have what could be relatable to an unstable bomb of sorts in Harry. His powers are not within his control in this state and thus not containable. If anything, you put yourself at greater risk with him in this state."

"I see," voiced a slightly defeated Dumbledore. "Then there is no way to harness these powers?"

"Not from my knowledge," the voice said smoothly. "I quite think it better you take Harry out of the area entirely."

"That will not be possible," Dumbledore said evenly. "Thank you for your visit Mister Whizwald, but I do believe I have much to discuss with both Severus and Harry I am afraid."

"Of course," the man's voice was unaffected. "I shall return in a month's time. If you should need me beforehand, please contact me."

Harry heard the man's footsteps recede and then the slight scuff of a chair beside his bed. Yet he was still unable to open his eyes, despite hearing clearly.

"Albus," Severus said sounding rather annoyed. A hand clasped his hand, interlacing their fingers, and holding it as if the act itself was an embrace.

"This was not my intention Severus," the headmaster sounded defeated. "I simply thought he would be controllable. I never imagined the repercussions."

"How could you do this to Harry?" Severus' voice was demanding.

"Severus—"

"The boy trusted you," Severus sounded as if he was on the verge of another outburst and Harry attempted to squeeze his hand in response. The hand clasping his brought it to thin lips, pressing a kiss.

"Harry," the soft voice was unlike he had ever heard from Severus. He breathed deeply, his eyes finally yielding and drawing open. He was still unable to see clearly, but he vaguely made out Dumbledore standing at the foot of the bed and Severus next to the bedside with a conjured seat. It seemed he was still in the man's personal quarters.

"What happened?" he rasped, his throat unbearably dry. Severus put a glass to his lips and he swallowed the cool liquid, allowing it to moisten his throat. He blinked a few times as his vision became a bit clearer.

"It would seem that you went unconscious," Dumbledore's voice answered. He looked over to the man, his eyes drawing into slits trying to focus on the man.

"Because," Harry swallowed around the words. "I'm with child."

"Yes," Severus said beside him. "I assume you heard the conversation then?"

"Yeah," Harry said shortly. Dumbledore looked at him through saddened eyes. It was the first time he had seen the man in such a state. The man looked as if in great shame, as he probably should have. He took his manipulations too far and now as a result, put all their lives at risk. He glared at the man, for the first time feeling his anger over the situation take hold. His hand was squeezed tightly.

"Calm down," Severus' voice said violently as a swirl around them caused several items to fly from their shelves and places on tabletops.

"That power," Dumbledore said in great awe. "It is much like Mister Whizwald expressed it would be."

"Headmaster," Severus said quickly. "We need to calm him down."

Harry could feel a sweltering magic surround him, his body, as if encasing him in a protective layer. He heard the cracking of wood, glass, and stone around him as the anger pooled through his senses, tunneling his vision and making his mouth dry once more. He heard a call from beyond.

"Bond them!" the voice from before yelled. "He needs to be bonded, Albus!"

The swirling intoxication set him aflame, his body giving into the creature's anger, power, and overall being. He heard words being called out, through the overwhelming noise about him. High pitched noise entered his senses as the hand on his squeezed again, trying to pull him away from the magic coursing through him like a great blaze. Electric waves of it surged to the tips of toes and fingertips. He heard his name, being called over and over, before he felt a pull take him into himself.

A large charge and light filled the room, his senses returning as he fell to the bed and cried out. Severus was over him, his body holding him to the mattress. He breathed erratically, unable to quite understand what had just occurred. Looking about, the room was in shambles in which Dumbledore quickly corrected. The man looked greatly aged as he came to the bedside, followed closely by a man with long raven black hair, soft features much like you would see on a woman and ocean blue eyes that glowed.

Severus pulled away slightly as Harry sat up slightly, and the man who he did not recognize came to the bedside, his face drawn tightly.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Who?"

"I'm Tretan Whizwald. It's a great pleasure Harry Potter," the man said with a smile. "I realize the circumstances not ideal for our first meeting. However, once you settle, I think an explanation is in order."

"Indeed," Severus scoffed, pulling Harry up with him and allowing him to get his bearings. "It seems to have been made apparent just what our dear headmaster has meddled into."

"Yes," Dumbledore said settling next to Harry. "I believe an apology is in order."

Harry watched the man, but nodded. He was still angry, but he felt like it was controlled, probably by Severus who still held tightly to his hand.

"First," Whizwald said. "I think we should straighten some details out."

"Please," Harry said watching the man wanting to know all that he could.

"Harry, you are with child and thus your powers are capable of becoming dangerous in times of extreme emotion," Whizwald said sadly. "Severus thankfully is a powerful wizard and able to hold them at bay, but not for long without costing a great deal to himself. I will teach you how to control your emotions to an extent, but it seems that you have a great deal more power than I. You will need to meet with another in order to receive accurate training."

"Who?"

"Until recently, our tightly knit group was unknown to the outside world, but upon hearing of your discovery, the council has begun to seek out those of partial heritage and now that we have discovered your existence, it's imperative that you be brought to the council."

"He will certainly not," Severus said seething. "His place is here."

"As it should be," the man said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender. "He simply needs to be received by the council in order to begin his training as well as their protection. Believe me, you want their protection."

Severus scoffed but said nothing. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a weak smile.

"Until my recent correspondences with Mister Whizwald, I too was unaware of this council. It seems that they are not known to our world and unless you are of this heritage, you are not allowed into their secrets unless a bonded mate." Dumbledore looked to Severus, who had been unable to keep the surprise from his face.

"Yes," Whizwald said softly. "Severus will be with you at all times and would have not been accepted unless you two were bonded. However, in your current state, bonding was imperative any way."

Harry felt another weight added to his already heavy burden. Sighing, he merely nodded and sunk back into the bed, Severus settling next to him to run fingers through his hair.

"It is a great deal to comprehend," Whizwald said knowingly. "I too was unable to handle the great flood of emotions soon after my discovery and meeting with the council, but it does become manageable."

Harry smiled, "It feels like since I was born, it was one after another."

Whizwald nodded sympathetically. "I quite understand. Well I must be off, but I will visit soon Harry. It seems you will need to be carefully watched over. You are a great deal more powerful than I had expected, and I fear that you may need my assistance."

Dumbledore nodded a curt thank you before the other wizard was gone. He turned to Harry and smiled.

"I truly underestimated your heritage, I am afraid."

"I know sir."

"The bonding had to be done in haste, but if you are quite able, we should still hold a ceremony with your witnesses."

"Forgive me sir," Harry said bitterly. "But I feel like I am not up to having company right now."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I understand, my boy. I shall leave you two then. Shall I send for Mister Weasley and Miss Granger later?"

"Yes please," Harry said having wanted to have his friends there after all he had just went through. If not Severus, those two were always available to him, and he found he needed them especially after what he was faced with.

He turned to Severus, forgetting himself for a moment, "Are you okay?"

Severus looked at him as if he had asked a question that stunned him silent. "Perfectly."

"I doubt that," Harry said absently running a hand over his own stomach. Severus covered the hand on his stomach, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"Do not for one moment believe this all you," he said caressing Harry's hand. "I am as much in this as you, Harry."

"I just," Harry said biting back the sobs aching in his throat. "I just wanted to be a normal teen with a normal life."

"That is inconsequential I am afraid," Severus said turning Harry towards him. His hand came up and traced the line of his jaw and then wiped away a stray tear. "However, I will never leave you and though I realize I am not worthy, I will protect you with my life."

Harry smiled, "Didn't you say you would never say anything like that again."

Severus smirked, pressing a kiss to both eye lids, then to Harry's slightly gaping mouth.

"I find myself becoming quite unlike myself these days," Severus said softly. "Saying and doing things quite unlike the old pessimistic man I was. But do not fear, come the new year I will be back to terrorizing the students of Hogwarts."

Harry laughed heartily and pressed his face into the man's chest, finding the words not enough, but something he could say in the moment his heart swelled and felt as if it would burst into pieces.

"I love you," he said softly. A tight squeeze and then a nose in his hair was his response.

"And I love you, more than I could have imagined," Severus whispered into his locks. "So much it strikes fear in me greater than any other fear I have ever known."

"Thank you," Harry sobbed as the man held him tight still, allowing him to find something that he never once had—true, unconditional love.

End note: Yes! It was super fluffy and sooooo very warm and fuzzy, but honestly, a great big WOOT to Snape! 

Snape: …I take back my previous statement. My fear of this making its way to my students is infinitely more than my love of Harry.

Harry: What? Can't face them when they know you're just a big roll of fluff covered in a bat exterior?

Brianna: Sevvy is so fluffy….and cream filled.

Snape: If you dare to post this, I will poison your morning coffee.

Brianna: You don't scare me you big teddy bear.

Harry: *chuckling in the background*

Snape: Do not demean me woman!

Brianna: Watch what you say Snapy, I could easily make you wear bunny ears in the next chapter and hump Harry like one.

Snape: You would not dare.

Harry: *intrigued*


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: 10,000 hits guys! And barely a month into the fandom, I have gotten over 60,000 written words! I am dedicating this chapter to answering/thanking some fan reviews to all those who have continued to review! (Read End Note for the conversation I had with Snape and Harry on what they think of the story thus far!...and your comments on them XD )

MadamDragon: A big thanks to all of your reviews. Consistently you have reviewed every chapter and I am very thankful to have such a wonderful fan.  
>LeianaSTL: Thank you as well for all your reviews! You have me looking forward every chapter to how you liked it!<br>Unneeded: I love your comments, particularly because they always hold favor to Harry…and I love me some Harry. Thanks for all the great reviews!  
>Holycrap: *snickers* your reviews are always a paragraph long and get me smiling ear to ear. I'm entirely grateful to have a fan such as you!<p>

Chapter Fourteen

Harry sat across from his two long-time friends, their faces ghastly pale as they took in the new information, worry and fear striking them to the cores and filtering through their wide eyes. Severus had stayed away, respecting that Harry wished to speak to them both privately, but not far. He swallowed around the lump growing, smiling sadly as the two looked close to passing out.

"You two are making me feel worse," Harry said gruffly.

"But Harry," Hermione started but was interrupted by Ron.

"Bloody hell! You can crack bloody stone with your magic! That's wicked!"

Harry found himself laughing uncontrollably. Leave it to Ron to gather only that he was able to decimate their living quarters with sheer magic and nothing pertaining to how he was now with child, only to give birth in a few months time and uncontrollably powerful when in extreme emotional stress.

"Ronald," Hermione warned. "Harry has had a hell of a few weeks and that's all you can possibly come up with."

"Stone, 'Mione, his magic cracked stone," Ron said as if convincing her of his point. "The ferret will run, tail between his legs when he sees that."

"Ronald!"

"We can't let it get to that point," Harry said gravely. "I'm not safe."

"So what will you do, Harry?" Hermione had finally questioned after Harry effectively shut Ron up. He looked down at his hands, twisting them and shaking his head slowly.

"I really have no idea," he said. "Voldemort seems the least of my problems now."

"Snake face doesn't stand a chance," Ron said after recovering from his silence. "Bet you'd crack him in two."

Harry laughed again, shaking his head as he did so. Thankfully, Ron kept his head from going further into depression. He was truly grateful for his simpleminded friend.

"I do kind of feel good knowing if old Voldie decides to challenge me now," Harry begun a bit eagerly. "I would defeat him no problem. However, we don't even know at what cost. Until I meet with the council, I don't know much of anything."

"So this Whizwald person, he plans to train you?"

"He said my powers were much greater than what he had first expected and I would need to be trained by another," Harry said eyeing her with a smile. "Guess even now I surprise people."

"Bloody right," Ron huffed.

"So when does he plan to take you to see the council?"

"Hopefully soon," Harry whispered. "I can't imagine having to face this without much information on how to control it."

"I am truly sorry," Hermione offered.

"I'm not," Ron chimed. "Bloody stone."

Harry smiled and offered his ginger-head friend a shrug. "Guess that's a plus."

Later that evening, Harry decided to find Severus who was near a cauldron, muttering curses and jotting notes to his side in a frantic haste.

"You alright?"

"Indeed," the older wizard straightened and cast an impassive glance towards Harry.

"What are you doing?" he said looking towards the potion.

"Hopefully fixing the potion you will be consuming daily," Severus said slightly exasperated. "I had not anticipated pregnancy to be an objective and thus have to reconfigure it. Hopefully I can successfully."

"Hopefully no fish this time," Harry laughed.

"I take pleasure in saying the fish will remain," Severus gave him a smirk.

"What can we do in the meantime?" Harry came to stand near Severus, the man's scent infiltrating his senses and immediately calming him. He rested his head on the man's upper arm and a hand gently weaved fingers into his locks.

"It is my hope not to be ravaged by a hormonal Gryffindor brat every hour," Severus rasped, but it seemed he was already feeling the effects of their touch. "I do not see how we should avoid it though. You are dreadfully compulsive and I have no mind of rejecting your offers."

"Even in the middle of class?" Harry teased.

"I do believe you have an invisible cloak for a reason," the man retorted.

"Oh yes," Harry said near the man's ear. "Of which I can taste you while you sit in front of a class full of first years."

"Unlikely," the man said simply, but continued to tense beneath Harry's eager touches. He breathed in the man, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed patch of throat.

"Well then," Harry whispered. "I'll just do it here."

He slid downwards; his hands followed his mouth as he knelt in front of the man and pried open the dark trousers. He heard Severus take a sharp breath as his fingers traced over the already growing erection inside. He could almost taste the man's arousal, as if able to feed from it—of which he was. Running his tongue over the thinly covered erection, he tasted it, lavishing it with his hot tongue. Severus' hand touched the top of his head, weaving fingers through his dark hair, and grasping gently as he continued to tease the pulsating head through the thin cloth.

"I would not be able to stay impassive if you were to during a lesson," the man said breathlessly.

"Not like you to admit it," Harry teased as he pulled the waistband down, exposing the flush head, dripping with pre-ejaculate and jumping slightly when he tasted the salty liquid. He growled low in his throat, greedy to taste more of it and pulled the large crown into his mouth. Running his tongue over the top and sliding along the slit, he felt the fingers momentarily tighten. He sucked minutely before popping off and staring upwards at the man.

Severus looked undone, his eyes capturing Harry's in a lustful gaze. Harry licked his lips, causing the man to groan and pull his head back towards his erection.

"Merlin," Severus hissed. "It should be a crime to look as sinful as you do."

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to the throbbing head before taking it back into his mouth, but this time drawing in all he could. He relaxed, breathing through his nose and swiping his tongue along the velvety flesh, immersed in the pleasure of his mate's taste. He could feel his need building deep in his belly, spreading heat down his thighs and prickling them. He swallowed around the length and Severus gave way to throaty groan. He could tell the man was barely holding on as he pulled back and drove home again, swallowing eagerly. Severus tensed and his hand tightened in his locks painfully before he felt hot spurting liquid course into his ready throat. He swallowed it all eagerly, feeling his own release without having touched himself.

He pulled off, sliding his tongue over his mouth to capture what had escaped and causing a very spent professor to twitch with renewed arousal. He looked up, smiling triumphantly at the other and received a feigned glare. He stood up, painfully aware he had come just by sucking the man off, but had no time to think it through as a mouth was claiming him. Violently he was thrown down onto the top of the desk. He groaned against the mouth covering his, nipping the lip to chastise the man for being so forceful.

"Must not give the child what it wants," Harry mocked. Severus forcefully pulled his trousers from his body, sliding hands on the insides of his thighs and forcing them open in a quick, demanding movement. Harry threw his head back as the man kissed his way from kneecap to just beyond his renewed erection, causing him to shiver with anticipation. He let out a guttural moan as lips tasted the left over ejaculation from before. A tongue bathed him, ridding him of his previous humiliation and sending him with renewed arousal to arch his spine in an effort of pleading the man to taste him.

"Your every move is enticing," Severus laved at his crown causing him to cry out in pure ecstasy. He wanted the man over him, tasting his entire length. "Seductive and delectable the way you spread so readily for me."

Harry moaned wishing those words would cease as each one was painfully pleasuring to hear.

"No matter how often I claim this youthful body," Severus' voice teased him, causing slight tremors underneath his skin. "It is never enough."

"Gods Sev," he said through his panting. "Stop teasing me."

"Punishment, Mister Potter," Severus chided. "For misconduct against your professor."

"Oh fuck," Harry cried out as the man took him to the hilt in one fluid movement. He had to hold back the energy that surged through him, setting his body on fire in light of the sensations the man's mouth was eliciting. Despite it being his second go, he came hard after only a few bobs of the man's head. Though, in his defense, the man's mouth devoured him so hard it left him unable to deny himself the instant satisfaction.

"I had wondered how my desk would hold up to your writhing body," Severus said through a smirk and standing through his open thighs only to snake over him, pressing his large erection to Harry's puckered entrance, grabbing his legs and sliding them over his shoulders. "Shall we see just how much it can withhold?"

Harry bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood as the hard mass drove inside him, reopening his passage.

"I often wondered," Severus continued as he pressed against Harry's spot and throwing him into a series of curses. "How do you manage to stay so tight when I take you so often, Mister Potter?"

Harry groaned against the man, his body playing into the thrusts and meeting them eagerly. Unlike Severus, he could never truly voice anything other than curses or the man's name during these liaisons. He let out a hiss as the wood chaffed painfully against his back but the pain was delicious. He moistened his lips to it, growling deep in his throat as his creature emerged and caused his eyes to glow with arousal.

Severus watched him, entranced by the minx that lay wanton beneath him. He thrust with relentless need into the accepting canal, hard muscle surrounding his flesh in a vice like grip with each push. The boy beneath him was every man's desire—eager, insatiable, and vocal. No matter how often he took the emerald eyed creature now crying out beneath him, it was never enough; he could make a home in this body and never return to the outside world.

Hands curled into his long, potion greased hair, pulling him downwards into a needy kiss as both came simultaneously, their voices mingling within the kiss. He let himself fill the body beneath his, fully aware he had lost his entire being to this boy that had in a matter of weeks created such an obsession, an addiction to him that his very core ached when the boy was not near him.

He drew out of the unconscious creature, pulling Harry up and into his arms. He frequently passed out after a feeding it seemed, but he was not in the least annoyed as he settled the sleeping adolescent onto the bed. He would wake soon, but it seemed to be a defense or maybe a relaxation of the creature once they had consummated his hunger. He was concerned that these events would be a constant occurrence after their quickies during the day. Slowly, Whizwald's words were entirely too accurate; Harry should be elsewhere as he would hardly attain any knowledge with his appetite every two to three hours.

Deciding to talk with Albus about the issue, Severus left his little mate to sleep in silence.

Harry woke, his body trembling beneath the cover of layers. He felt chilled to the bone, but could not figure out why. Sitting up, Harry shivered, his teeth chattering and looked for his mate nearby. He let out a stuttered breath, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. When he walked into the living quarters, only darkness met him. He shivered once more, his body trembling a bit more fiercely.

Walking further inside the room, he bit back a groan as the world around him swirled precariously. He cried out as he lost his footing falling to the floor with a loud crack. He let out a hoarse cry as his body began to convulse violently; the convulsions continued through the haze of his tears and violent shutters of light echoed along with his cries of pain.

Unlike any pain he had ever felt, not at the hands of Vernon, not even at the hands of Voldemort, Harry screamed in his fear and pain. It tore him, spreading and burning his insides. His cries became hoarse through the haze of pain that continued to send him writhing on the floor boards.

"Harry," someone cried beyond his own voice. He felt a hand touch him, calming the convulsions into slight tremors. Harry stared through tear-filled eyes at the shadow above him, instantly knowing it to be Severus.

"I," he tried to say, but then the pain came back, worse and sending him into an arch as the pain sliced through his spine. He screamed and did not hear the embodied voice echo off the walls. Minutes passed and suddenly voices of all kinds surrounded him, their worry barely registering over the pain wrecking havoc on his body. He cried out again, his shriek rasping barely and turned mute as he felt something tear from inside him. As if someone was tearing out his organs with their bare hands, the feelings overwhelmed his alert senses before he could register the voice from beyond, calling him out of his painful stupor.

"Take him to the bed," the voice demanded. "Remove his clothes as well as yours Severus."

He was lifted causing him to cry out once more. The sensations began to once more pulsate, burning his flesh.

"Full body contact," the voice said through the haze of guttural shrieks. "The child within him is stripping his magic and life essence. He will die if he does not feed immediately."

Slowly, his pain dulled as the contact warmed over him like a great wave, bringing his senses back. He whimpered through the subsiding pain.

"I am here," a voice recognizably Severus' filtered through.

Harry curled into the man, sobbing uncontrollably as the pain dulled to a soft ache. He rubbed against the man shamelessly as the voice continued from behind him.

"He needs to be seen right away. The council will offer what he needs to survive. Otherwise, I fear he may die if this occurs again. Do not think it will not. He is weak."

"When can we depart?" the low rumble of the man's voice echoed through his ears. It was comforting and he let out a sigh, pressing a kiss to the sound.

"Right away," the other said. "If I am correct, he may not live through tomorrow if he does not receive care from the council."

"Surely," Harry heard Dumbledore break through. "You do not mean that the child could take his life."

"Harry is a very rare occurrence among partials," the man went on to explain though Harry paid little attention. "His powers are unlike I have ever seen and if he carries a child just as powerful and uncontrollable, the child will unknowingly take his life in order to bring itself into the world. He needs the elders' power to contain the child's powers."

"What have I done," the man said softly.

"Albus, I shall take him right away," Severus said quickly. "I can feel him weakening."

Harry felt it as well. He swirled beneath the surface, as if drowning just beneath the top of the water but unable to resurface to catch a lung full of air.

"He is fading quickly," the voices sounded now as if they were under water and began to soften.

All he heard before his body sunk into darkness was Dumbledore's soft agreement. "Take him…"

End Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger and rather shorter chapter! But here's my interview with Snape and Harry!

Brianna: How do you feel about the development of your romance?  
>Snape: Do you claim to mean how in every chapter you seem to have me losing control of my ability to not ravage the child?<br>Harry: He enjoys it  
>Snape: I beg your pardon, Potter.<br>Harry: I do love it when he begs  
>Brianna: How does it feel that my reviewers seem to think you're a big softie?<br>Snape: Obviously they are incapable of reading  
>Harry: Or super perceptive<br>Brianna: A lot of the reviewers say that Sevvy is pretty protective…is that true Harry?  
>Harry: He gets jealous often enough<br>Snape: I am not jealous over a child  
>Harry: Lucius…<br>Snape: Do not speak that filthy man's name  
>Harry: I rest my case<br>Brianna: Lucius has yet to make an appearance since the last time you two fought…any reason why?  
>Snape: I snuck an extremely potent potion for a rather nasty case of chicken pox into his pocket flask. I suspect he will not appear for several weeks yet. He must be covered in blistering, festering boils at present.<br>Brianna: Leave it to a potion's master…  
>Harry: Did Severus slip poison into your coffee?<br>Brianna: He did, but he was not as lucky with me as he was Lucius.  
>Snape: It was a rather mild poison.<br>Harry: Severus! If you kill her, you kill us…have you yet to understand that?  
>Snape: A welcomed death in that case…<br>Brianna: It's commonly known that mean men on the outside are extreme softies on the inside.  
>Snape: Including Hitler?<br>Brianna: …well until next time, I hope you enjoyed this special installment!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I will be updating my other story "Attraction in Opposition" for my next chapter, so it may be a few days before you see another of this story. Looking for ideas for a one shot pairing, so review if you have any!

_Chapter Fifteen_

A feather light sensation, like floating just above calm water, watching the sky as clouds slowly shifted. An ease of weightlessness overwhelmed his darkness. Harry breathed—a silent breath that he could neither feel nor hear. Voices, as if deep beneath water, rumbled above him. He could not understand what they were saying, but it was a soothing feeling that embraced him as the voices continued.

His magic was humming, a bee like sound in his ears. He could start to make out the words, but could not understand what they meant. It sounded unlike any language he had heard before it. However, soon light floundered through his vision and shapes formed into his eyes. The dark masses were blurry and moving in an odd back and forth dance.

He felt a surge of magic flow into his stomach, pooling and circling. It was both an overwhelming sensation but oddly comforting. He smiled as the warmth surrounded his chilled form making the darkness disappear and his eyes begin to focus.

"It is done," a low, raspy voice said from nearby. "You brought him just in time; otherwise I fear he would have been lost."

"Is he unharmed?" It was Severus who both spoke and touched his hand, smoothing over his palm and running fingers over his own in a gentle manner.

"He is very weak," the voice proclaimed. "However, it seems he for now is contained as well as the child. He will need to be closely monitored throughout the pregnancy, but he is no longer a danger nor is the child."

"Thank the gods," he heard Severus say breathlessly. If Harry had not known better, it sounded nothing Snape-like, but the man had been saying and doing things out of character often lately.

"We will be back within the hour," the voice continued. "He needs to feed immediately."

Soft footsteps, inhuman in their sound, left the room. Severus tightened his grip, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and then to his eyelids, venturing further until those lips touched his mouth. Almost instantly, Harry whimpered, wrapping arms about the man's neck and opening his mouth to the tongue that sought entry.

He opened his legs and allowed the man to settle into them, driving almost instantly between them. He cried out, his body quaking as the thrusts left him panting and eager for more. He could not think through them as they continued until the breaking point where a white burn traveled wayward and scorched his form in the most pleasuring way. He was breathless as his body found renewed energy in it.

He let out a deep sigh as kisses were planted over much of his face. Smiling, he opened his eyes. Suddenly he was aware that there was dampness on his cheek and not from his own eyes. He stared wide-eyed at the man above him, who was unreservedly allowing the tears to fall. Never had he believed Severus was even capable of crying—not certainly when it came to him. But before him, the man freely wept his fears and pressed a tender, relieved kiss to Harry's lips, then chest, and finally his now slightly protruding stomach.

"I thought I had lost you," the man said hoarsely. "If I had not left you…"

"Severus," Harry pulled the man towards him, to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm here and healthy."

Severus rubbed his face into Harry's palm, pressing a kiss to the skin and then pulling Harry into a tight embrace. "For that I am entirely grateful."

"Where are we?" Harry said looking about the elegantly decorated room. It was rich in gold and silver embellishments, and paintings of exquisite forms that walked over water and paled under moonlight with a glow of pure innocence.

"Veldirium," Severus said as if Harry would know of it. "This is the place where your kind lives, but is just beyond a realm I am told of purebloods. I have not gathered many details as I was preoccupied with your state, but I am sure they will be answering a good portion of our inquiries."

Harry mutely nodded and pressed a kiss to the man's rapid heartbeat. "What happened?"

"The child was taking much of your magic as well as your life essence in order to grow," Severus said softly. "I am told you are of a rare breed in which carries a great amount of uncontrollable power and thus our child inherited it. The council was able to contain yours and the child's magic otherwise you would have not survived."

"Is the…"

"Yes," Severus said watching Harry smooth over his protruding stomach. "The rate in which it grows is a great deal more than a wizard or witch child. However, the child is very healthy and growing as the council has stated at a marvelous rate. I fear, however, that is the reason for your insatiable appetite. You require almost a constant feeding schedule."

"So," Harry begun. "I need to feed often."

"Indeed," Severus said. "However, your pregnancy will last only two months as opposed to the usual four."

"Not much time to prepare," Harry said breathlessly.

"I must concur," Severus said smiling.

"What rare breed?" Harry finally questioned.

"Among Incumutis, I was told, there are several different branches of heritage. Your particular heritage is the strongest bloodline that only appears every hundred years. Though you were born a partial, your blood is a full Incumutis heritage and thus your magic is both unbelievably strong but also uncontrollable."

"Are there others?" Harry said astonished by the explanation.

"Only one," Severus watched him carefully. "The King…"

"The what?"

"He will be meeting with you shortly," Severus said rather shortly. "He has expressed the need to speak with you urgently as he fears your powers can only be trained under him."

Harry was speechless and it showed as the man grasped his upper arm tenderly.

"Harry," the man said gently.

"I," Harry croaked, but said nothing more as the man gave him an understanding stare. Footsteps sounded from the corridor outside and the door opened to a very tall individual. The man's hair was of the darkest black and his eyes emerald orbs that shimmered as if beneath the cover of water. His skin was dark against the pearl of his teeth, exposed fangs, and white of his eyes. There lay a crown of fine metals atop his head and beside him stood a slightly shorter man bearing similar features, but of less beauty.

"An honor," the man's voice floated through as if sung. "Mister Harry Potter, you gave us quite the scare. I was even forced to join our council in administering the bond of you and your little one's magic."

"Um," Harry said quirking an eyebrow. He watched Severus spell their clothes back onto their bodies and then proceed to bow to the man as he walked inside.

"No need for that, Severus," the man said chuckling. "I hardly think it proper for the mate of my relative to do so."

"Relative," Harry said softly.

"Yes," the man said smiling and sitting beside him pressing a dark skinned hand to his, the contrast immense. Severus seemed to stiffen off to the side, but said nothing. "You and I are cousins of a like inheritance. I must say, I was entirely beside myself when Tretan told me of you and then when you were brought to my doorstep. I am Stefan Christian Naught, King of our kind, and entirely pleasured in meeting you."

"Uh," Harry stuttered. "Nice to meet you, Lord Stefan?"

"Oh Stefan will do fine," the man said a bit chipper and much like Dumbledore had a twinkle about his eyes. "I will certainly be calling you Harry from here forth."

"Sir," he said disregarding the man's name. "I thank you very much for having saved me and my child, but I am very confused…training?"

"Ah forgive me," Stefan said lightly. "I was caught in my excitement of your discovery. I will be training you in order to control your powers once you have given birth to the child. As I am sure you are very interested in our kind and what to expect, you will also be given all the information you require. As Severus has expressed, you are important to the wizarding world just as much as to ours, so we have agreed that you should remain in both. However, as you are of royal inheritance, you must play an active role in ours."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I don't mean to be rude, but I just barely found out about this creature…can I be given time and my own ability to make the decision of how to proceed?"

"Oh of course," the man said smiling. "I shall give you all the time you need. You will, however, require training so you can control your powers, I fear."

"Thank you," Harry said giving the man his own smile.

"Considering you have been through much," Stefan eyed his stomach and received a look of pure possession from Severus. "I think you should return to Hogwarts, is it?"

"Yes," Severus came beside Harry. "I quite agree. Since the bond has been placed, you will no longer be a danger."

"I will be having my second," the man behind Stefan stepped up and to the bedside. "—Damien Inkrit check in on you from time to time. He is especially knowledgeable in our kind's pregnancies as he has served to my mate, Lady Yula."

It was a mute agreement as Stefan and Damien nodded to each other. Stefan clasped his hands together in another mannerism that reminded Harry of Dumbledore before bestowing him with an enchanted smile.

"I would be untruthful if I was to say I was entirely upset at our having met," he said again eyeing Harry's protruding abdomen. "You should take the necessary time and if anything were to come to pass, I am at your full disposal as is Damien. Once the child is born, the bond will have been severed so necessary steps must be taken to help you in bonding the child's magic temporarily as well as training your own. However, we can save all of this for another day. You and Severus have a schedule to keep I am told."

"Yes," Severus said asserting himself into the conversation.

"I will be checking on you and the child tomorrow evening," Damien said respectfully with a bow.

"So glad to have met you, Harry," Stefan said giving Harry yet another enamored smile before leaving the room after Harry nodded and said a quick 'you too.' Damien bowed and sought after the man who had left the room, leaving Harry and Severus to their own devices. After a few moments silence, Harry turned to his older mate and sighed deeply.

"I think I'm ready to go back," he said with a small smile. "I don't know if I can take any more information for right now. It feels like I was hit by a train."

Severus came to his side and helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm about his waist with his arm slung over broad shoulders. "We will Apparate, so prepare yourself."

He nodded before the usual sensation overtook him and soon their chambers morphed around them in a swirl of darkness turning to crisp morning light. Harry let out another breath, his hundredth of the day, before he was helped to sit on the couch.

"Will I be this weak the entire pregnancy?"

"I am afraid so," Severus replied curtly. "The Headmaster has set in order our leave during the pregnancy and my classes will be watched over by a professor I have especially hand chosen."

"What about you-know-who," Harry said looking at Severus expectantly. "He should hear word of my absence of classes and…"

"The Headmaster has put a plan into order," Severus said sitting beside him. "Harry, you have been through a great deal. For now, worry only of yourself and let the Headmaster and I handle the needless details. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry said softly rubbing a hand over his stomach once more. It was both a happiness that bellied at the thought of bringing a child into the world and a sadness of great magnitude. How could he possibly take care of a child when he was one himself? How could he bring a child into this world when Voldemort was still pining after his murder? It was enough worry that it started to crackle underneath the bond and was recognized by Severus.

"Harry," the man said pulling him from his musings. "I will be here every single step of this journey. I realize that I am not the most qualified when it comes to emotional support, however I am just as much a part of this child as you are. I will protect this family with my life."

"You are giving into your soft, mushy side Severus."

"How kind of you to remind me of it."

Harry gave his older lover a smile, unlike the few before it that day, it was genuine and relaxed. Letting himself relax back into the couch, he let the day's events seep into the back of his mind. If he thought over it all now, it would only make him upset. Deciding he would let Severus take care of things for the time being, he let the man embrace him in the private of their quarters.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore was watching him as if any moment, he would break into several small pieces.

"Fine, sir."

"Harry," Dumbledore started after the short honorific reply. Harry could not help that he felt the man was to blame for the series of events filling his long few weeks. Severus sat beside him, but kept his distance in light of the Headmaster. "I cannot begin to express my apologies, but I do hope that in time, you will forgive this old man for the sins against you."

Harry felt tightness in his chest. Dumbledore's eyes were grave with sadness and it seemed he was plenty sorry for how things had come to a head, but Harry wasn't sure how long it would take him to forgive the man let alone trust him again. Reserving his thoughts for another day, he nodded his head hoping that it would suffice an answer.

"Headmaster," Severus began. "Harry will require monitoring from one of his kind. Damien Inkrit will be paying him a visit tomorrow evening and we should know more about the current situation. However, it would seem that there is plenty we are still unaware of which hopefully Mister Inkrit can bring light to. I would much prefer to bring Harry back to my estate."

"What would you like Harry?"

"I just want to be where ever Severus is," Harry said softly.

"Hogwarts is heavily warded Severus," Dumbledore said with a slight frown. "I do not trust that your residence has the adequate warding especially during a time such as this."

"You risk a great deal," Severus said smoothly. "However, I feel the comfort of my home would be a better suit for the pregnancy than these walls. There are too many prying eyes within the school and I cannot risk exposure of his pregnancy or our bond. I can place a few more wards on the residence. I have already added the nursery for when the time comes."

Harry almost lost his mouthful of tea upon the statement. Severus had already started the nursery? He felt a swelling of warmth in his belly; a feeling that was coupled with some flutters he gathered may be from the child within. He placed his hand lovingly to his stomach, watching how the orb beneath moved underneath his tender care. Incumutis children certainly grew quickly, but it brought about a few more questions of how growth outside the womb would be. Harry choked at the thought. Did he have a uterus? How did male Incumutis become pregnant?

"If you would allow me to assist in the warding, I do not see a problem with allowing you to stay off grounds. However, Harry will need to return after the pregnancy has come to an end. We will talk another day on the details."

"Can I ask something?" Harry felt a bit odd having Severus talk on his account. He was fully capable of talking on his own behalf. Dumbledore nodded for him to proceed. "What will happen once I have the baby? I refuse to leave the child all day…"

"Of course," Dumbledore stated with a small smile. "I am partly to blame for these circumstances in which we find ourselves. I will require you still attend certain courses, but I will allow for you to take a partial day at least for the first few months of the child's life. From there forth, we shall discuss any additional details. Is that reasonable?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus clicked his tongue, but said nothing further. He stood and bowed to Dumbledore. "Well as we have come to an understanding, I would like to gather a few things and speak with Harry privately before we seek to return to our residence and ward."

"Ah yes indeed. I shall speak with Professor McGonagall as she has been asking of Harry since your return. I would also like to inform you Harry that your god father Sirius has been inquiring after you for the past two weeks, and I am afraid I have almost run out of reasons as to which you two are unable to speak. Might I suggest an owl to him to ease his worries?"

Harry smiled, "Of course Headmaster. I will owl him a bit later."

Severus groaned deep in his throat, and Harry found himself laughing along with Dumbledore who promptly stood and pressed an old, worn hand to Harry's.

"Thank you for seeing me," he said lightly. The knot was back in his throat at the sight of how purely defeated Dumbledore looked. "I will spend a good amount of effort in order to ensure you and your child's safety. It is my pledge to you."

"Thank you," Harry said his throat again too tight to say it above a whisper.

Once the Headmaster had left, Harry felt an odd sensation of relief. Severus was watching him for several moments before leaning over and capturing his lips. It was a tender, soft kiss that brought about more feelings of relief within him coupled with arousal that surged to his growing erection.

"As I suspected," Severus said smiling against Harry's lips. "You need to feed."

"Yes," he said breathlessly. Severus pulled him up into his arms and walked to the bedroom, pressing a kiss to his forehead before putting him gently on top of the covers. He covered him, pressing hips to hips and drawing out a low groan from the younger of the two.

"I shall take my time enjoying you," Severus whispered heatedly into his ear. The sensation rippled through him bringing out his carnal urge to ravage the man. He pushed it down and allowed the slow divesting of his outer robes and clothes. Severus planted kisses to each portion of newly exposed flesh, driving Harry to madness with need.

Soon, he was naked beneath his older lover, writhing in his need. Fingers teased his perk nipple while the two fingers were pressed to his lips. Licking them much like a cat before pulling them into his mouth, he moistened them and watched Severus' eyes glaze over with lust. The fingers that had been teasing his nipple moved beyond him as the man touched himself, hissing as the arousal was almost too much. Harry found pleasure in seeing the man beside himself with need and sucked a bit more diligently before the fingers were pulled from his mouth.

Harry let out a low moan as fingers penetrated scissoring inside him before turning to three; and then Severus was between his legs, pressing the head of his erection to his puckered entrance.

"So much for slowing down," Harry rasped as the crown pushed passed the yielding ring. Severus smirked above him, driving the length fully inside and effectively shutting Harry up in the process. It was only three thrusts later they both found their release. Harry had drawn back, his neck arched impossibly in a mute cry while Severus bent inward, biting the flesh of his exposed neck as he came violently inside.

It was a time of pure bliss and free from the worries of today or tomorrow. He could fall into it, uncaring to what lay ahead of him; an unattainable pleasure only brought about when Severus touched that part of him deep inside. He gave way to it; gave way to sleep and comfort forgetting for the moment that he would need to face the truth of it all sooner or later.

End Note: A lot of plot in this few pages that will be a set up for the next several chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you so much to all those reviewers and readers wishing and praying for me. Its been a hard few months as I have been recovering from the loss, but thanks to many of you, I was able to push forward and get this chapter out. By the way, I am also now currently expecting our third child, so forgive me if I'm not as quick to bring out chapters! I will work hard for you guys!

_Chapter Sixteen_

It had been a slow move into the night as Harry did very little in the expanse of the day. Severus had been busy with many preparations of the warding of his residence. Harry spent a good portion of his time catching up on school work assigned to him for his absence of classes. The child within moved frequently and its steady flutters became a normalcy of his day.

When Severus had returned, he was accompanied by Damien who had decided to pay a visit to check in on Harry's condition.

"Good evening," the man said with a slight, perfect bow.

"Mister Inkrit has been informed of our change of location and has agreed to visit us in a few days time for another check up," Severus interjected smoothly.

"Oh," Harry said in a bland way.

Damien came to his side and with a small wave of his hand, a wave of bluish-gray light circled his form, humming a soft noise before dissipating.

"The child is doing well," he said with a small smile. "I am delighted to see that the growth is on track."

"Uh," Harry said dumbly. "About that..."

"You must have many questions, Lord Potter," Damien said respectfully.

"Harry is fine," Harry said softly hating the way the honorifics sounded. "I do. I was wondering why my heritage would speed the process of the child's growth and what I am to expect from here forward."

"Yes," the man replied gently. "You contain the rarest blood heritage. It is unfathomable how your existence was unknown until now, but as we have recovered our documents, it is one in which contains the truest of the Incumitis powers. Pure bloods as they are sometimes referred to have a shorter gestation though not often understood as to why. It is theorized due to the extreme of which their magical properties affect the fetus leads to shorter gestational time and quicker growth."

"Then why was mine so different?" Harry questioned as Damien gave him a once over.

"We are not quite sure," the man expressed a bit too simply. "Lord Stefan has gone to meet in the pureblood realm in order to discuss your particular case. Until he returns, I apologize for having little to answer you with."

"Oh," Harry breathed. "When will he return?"

"In a fortnight. The travel between realms and time are different than both human and wizarding world."

"Should we expect a visit upon his return?" Severus interjected coolly.

"I suspect so," Damien replied. "Lord Stefan is not one to wait idly with information vital to another."

Severus bowed respectfully before turning to Harry who was already beginning to shake due to hunger. Damien watched the exchange before bowing himself and leaving without another word. Harry was too distracted to really take any note of it as he almost flew across the bedroom, their mouths meeting in a heated exchange while he was lifted bodily against the taller man.

Severus took control easily, forcing Harry to the bed once more and crawling over him to embrace his smaller form to his. Harry groaned low in his throat impatiently as Severus fingered his button down top, exposing the flesh of his heaving chest. Planting two kisses parallel to each other at the base of his neck and sliding downwards, his lips stopped at the pronounced bump of his abdomen. Harry breathed erratically until he saw the smile that graced his lover's face upon a soft, loving kiss pressed to the bump beneath in which their child grew.

"It is unfathomable that in no time at all a creature of our joining should emerge from you," Severus said softly pressing another few kisses scattered over Harry's abdomen. Harry, however, could think of nothing other than having the man's large heat penetrating him to madness. As if sensing his younger lover's frustration, Severus pulled at Harry's waistband and exposed the trembling flesh beneath it. It pressed a teasing kiss to the tip causing Harry to arch backwards and tighten to the sensations overwhelming him. He clawed at the sheets beneath him as Severus continued to lick and tease his swollen flesh.

"Merlin Sev," Harry breathed. "Enough teasing."

"Oh," Severus said smirking. "Our last few days I have little to savor during our joining, thus I will surely savor today's."

"Bloody hell," Harry cried out as his entire length was engulfed into the man's hot mouth. The velvet tongue slid over him and drove him almost to completion before Severus drew off and forced his fingers into his gaping mouth.

"Suck them," the older wizard demanded. Harry complied with a soft moan and lathered the fingers until Severus deemed it acceptable. They were pressed to his twitching entrance and driven inside without a breath in between. Harry lolled his head backwards and gave into the rough treatment. He moved his hips meeting each thrust and scissor of the other man's fingers. Severus was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he hovered above, watching Harry like prey.

"Despite how many sessions my fingers have prepared you, you are still as wanton as you were the first time we coupled," Severus said smoothly despite his exertions. Severus pulled Harry tightly against him and drove his hot length into the well prepared entrance, thrusting a few times before steadying into a maddening pace.

Harry cried out as he found his completion and clawed at the man's back before whispering the words he felt weighing on his heart.

"I love you, Severus."

Severus covered his mouth with his own violently before coming hard inside him. Their kiss was wild and passionate as the last few shudders overtook the man above him before he drew to Harry's side and pulled him up into a secure embrace.

"I love you," Severus breathed into the hair tangled at the top of Harry's head. "Merlin save me, I love you so deeply I fear I might imprison you and never let you leave my side for a second the remainder of my life."

Harry pressed his face into the man's chest, tasting the salty sweat he found there. "And I might just let you."

He felt the low rumble of laughter before actually hearing it. He gave into a few small chuckles himself as he lay within the man's embrace for a few hours before giving way to sleep.

Ron and Hermione showed up the next day as Harry and Severus had finished their preparations for leaving. Ron looked almost incredulously at the prominent bump underneath Harry's shirt and Hermione seemed as if nothing phased her in this later stage. They sat quietly for moments before Harry decided to tell all to his most trusted companions.

Hermione seemed intrigued by the news of his pure heritage, but Ron could not quite get over how the bump must have occurred.

"You," Ron pointed his finger before looking away and allowing Hermione to smoothly interject.

"I think that's lovely Harry," she said smiling reassuringly. "I will do a bit of searching around to see about helping along and of course, if there is anything you need of me, I am happy to assist in any way."

Ron remained silent but received a rather harsh bump to the shoulder from Hermione and quickly nodded his head is assertion. "Me too Harry."

"I do need a favor," Harry said slowly. "Sirius is not going to be as understanding as you two are. I intend to tell him at Severus's manor, but I fear that it may need to be an intervention of sorts. Severus has agreed that it must be done. Remus will also be present for the reveal, but I would like it if you two were also beside me."

"Of course, Harry," Hermione said quickly giving his hands a squeeze from across the coffee table. "Say when and we will be there."

Again, Ron remained silent aside from the quick nod of his head. Harry feared Ron was still not fully accepting of his relationship with Severus, but decided not to dwell on that fact. Ron had kept his eyes averted during most of their stay and when it was time for the two to depart, he only gave a quick shake to Harry's hand before leaving.

"I'll talk to Ron," Hermione said with a sad smile. "You know he'll come round Harry."

Harry smiled back to her, "I know, 'Mione."

After a moment of shared silence, Hermione too departed leaving Harry in a state of sudden loneliness. Severus had gone to see Dumbledore about final warding and he was to stay inside until they would finally make way to the manor. Harry was all too aware of the heavy feeling that came over him at the thought of finally sharing with his godfather about the truth behind his withdrawal.

He ran gentle fingers over the swell of his stomach, sighing in his mixed feelings. He would have to do well to create the best possible explanation devoid of any doubt. He needed to make Sirius accept and support him or it could mean the breaking of an already vulnerable relationship.

When they arrived at the manor, Severus ushered him upstairs and immediately into bed. Though Harry made to protest, the man's mute glare shut his mouth before a word could be spoken. He grumbled slightly as he crawled beneath the covers. Severus handed him a book he had already been reading the previous two days along with the numerous amount of homework he was to have done upon his return to Hogwarts.

"If you should require anything, call upon the house elf," Severus said in a demanding tone. "I will visit upon each hour."

Harry watched him sadly, "Will this be how I should expect each day to transpire?"

Severus settled at the side of the bed and gave him a slightly disappointed stare. "I should think you would understand just how dire the situation we find ourselves, Harry."

"But must I be imprisoned to the bed," Harry said frustration nipping at each word.

"I hardly think it imprisonment," Severus said ignoring Harry's frustration.

"Then by all means," Harry hissed. "Stay and subject yourself to it."

"Preparations must be made," Severus said once more seeming disappointed.

Harry said nothing more not trusting his voice to deliver his words without anger. He knew that his bed arrest was due to his vulnerable and fragile state. He was none too wiser to the fact that just a few days ago he was almost obliterated by the child's magic and was already walking on eggshells with the state of his body.

"Now that it is understood," Severus began lightly. "You should rest before dinner. I will owl your dear godfather of our meeting to take place on the morrow. If you should change your mind, please inform me as I would rather not see that disgusting mug if I should not need to."

"He needs to be told," Harry said now reversing their previous positions. "He is the only family I have."

Severus quickly leaned over and pulled Harry to him, his fingers clasping one to his neck and the other to his stomach.

"He is not," he whispered into Harry's ear causing an eruption of shivers to singe his skin. "We are your family now, Harry. Do not forget that this child is both you and I. No one will take that away from me even that bloody dogfather of yours."

Harry's breathing became shallow at the proclamation. "I know..."

He pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips. Severus pulled him into a tight embrace before removing himself.

"Rest," he said again.

"Okay," Harry said defeated. Pulling the covers over himself and curling into the feather-soft pillow before drifting off into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

"Master Harry sir," a little voice called out to him. He pulled out of his dark, dreamless sleep and hazily took in the small form of the elf. "Master Snape has asked that you join him for supper, sir."

Harry nodded his head hearing the familiar crack of the elf taking leave. He pulled himself out of the bed, trying to find his balance and stumbling slightly before regaining his composure. His stomach had grown once more, this time looking much like a small basketball beneath his shirt. He enchanted his shirt to allow more room before scuttling down the hallway to meet Severus.

Severus sat at the head of the table adorned in an emerald button down dress shirt and his hair neatly falling over his broad shoulders. Candlelight cast shadows across the man's severe features causing a moment of awe to be driven out of Harry. The last few days had been deprived of any romance—only carnal urges in need of being satisfied. He found the moment to be precious as he studied his serious yet surprisingly caring lover from across the threshold of the vast dining room.

"Do you plan to join me Harry or would you rather watch while I eat as well?" Severus said through a taunting smirk as he settled deep obsidian depths on Harry from across the room. Harry felt the blush heat through his cheeks before he came to sit beside Severus.

"Did you dress up for me?" Harry said teasing the man who gave him an unreadable look.

"Tidying up for supper is what adults and well-mannered individuals practice, Mister Potter."

"Forgive me," Harry said laughing. "I fashion only a t-shirt."

Severus watched him over the dancing light and caught a glimpse of his exposed thighs.

"Very ill-mannered of you indeed."

Harry smiled as he took a bite out of the steak before him, savoring the juicy blend of flavors before swallowing. "Wouldn't want to give the impression that I'm well-mannered."

Their banter continued through their bites here and there before the meal came to a close. Harry felt his deep urges calling as their eyes met. Plates and candlelight disappeared before Harry was lifted from his chair and pressed bottom down onto the tabletop. Severus captured his mouth in a dominating kiss. Fingers splayed across his exposed thighs, expanding over them before squeezing gently. Harry let out a muffled moan against Severus's mouth before a tongue drove into him quieting his moans.

He was pushed onto his back, shirt pushed up just above his nipple line. His nipples were devoured within the second the man's hands pulled down the underwear covering his now responding erection. He splayed his legs open allowing the man to settle between them. Hair tickled over his skin as Severus kissed every exposed inch of his torso.

The child within kicked harshly causing Severus pause in his ministrations. Severus eyed him through a smile before placing a chaste kiss to his stomach. Harry groaned driving his fingers through the man's hair and pulling the man back to his mouth for another impassioned kiss. He rolled his hips feeling the hard mass Severus sported through his trousers.

"I need you now," Harry breathed out commandingly. Severus needed no further instruction as he swiftly pulled his own hard flesh from within his trousers and without preparation drove straight into Harry to the hilt. It was enough sensation to send Harry reeling backwards in a small surprised scream. Their steady movements were crazily driven through their passion. Harry was ripped every which way only causing him to cry out for more. The man never slowed as they neared their ultimate ecstasy.

Harry collapsed back into the unforgiving wood beneath him as Severus hovered for a few moments above him. The man's breathing was quite labored for the moments afterwords. Harry could feel the steady pound of his pulse and the man's erratic heart beneath his palm.

"I fear I am not as young as you should need me to be," Severus said softly before pulling out of Harry and righting both of them with the quick whisk of his wand. Harry smiled at the admission. Another unlike Snape-like moment.

"You certainly have yet to act your age," Harry said chuckling. "You rival my own libido and I'm a magically creature that eats sexual intimacy."

"Indeed," Severus said sporting a glamorous grin. "I think it time to retire to the bedroom."

Harry couldn't agree more as he was helped to his feet and led back to their shared room. He sighed as the older man pulled him into a secure embrace once they had settled into the bed. It was like a dream to be held so tightly by the man he had once seen as an enemy of sorts. How fate was an alarming minx, Harry thought with a smile. However, as sleep began to overtake him, he agreed that his fate he would have no other way.

_**End Note:**_ Sorry for the short chapter. I am reviewing the last fifteen chapters which takes quite a bit of time so that there are no holes or mix ups in the storyline. I hope to have the next chapter out in two weeks. Thank you again for all those who stuck by and waited so patiently!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Wow! What a response to the return! I'm so excited to have received your reviews and support. I hope you continue to support this story! As for my other story, I will be continuing after I've settled a few chapters. I look forward to hearing more wonderful reviews!

4EverGeorge—to answer your question, "wanton" describes a reckless, malicious, indecent or sexually unrestrained person.

Chapter Eighteen

Stefan Christian Naught stepped out of the faded realm portal with a slight frown tainting his brow. Indeed, the news had been greatly feared in which he was to now report to his dear Harry Potter. His thoughts grew cold with the impending conversation with the boy. He had truly hoped never to be told of the reality behind Harry's disturbing magical powers, but alas the boy proved another reality in which would be severe on their fate.

He stepped lightly into his quarters greeted by his long time friend and servant Damien who bowed respectfully upon his arrival.

"My Lord," Damien announced respectfully.

"What of my dear relative's condition, Damien?"

"The child grows strong. The bond seems to be holding well and his body is fully healed from the previous damage done. It appears as if his recovery rate exceeds even your own."

"Intriguing," Stefan said idly before turning a grave eye on his servant. "I fear, however, my news is not as comforting as yours. We must speak with the council at once before I pay Harry a visit."

Damien, if surprised, did not show it and merely bowed his assertion. "I will call upon them immediately, Lord."

His servant left him to his thoughts once more as he skimmed through a few passages of the oldest history of their ancestry. Indeed, it was quite a matter indeed they were facing not only with Harry Potter himself but the child now growing inside him.

Harry turned over in his slumber, faces unknown to him popping into view one after another. Suddenly, dark red eyes pierced through the haze of faces, alarming his nerves and setting fire to his senses. The deep rumble of a voice penetrated his ears like knives.

"_Unleash it," it growled. "Tear the world to pieces."_

Harry started out of the nightmare, his brow covered in streaming sweat. Severus lie beside him still deep in his own slumber. He watched the slow movement of the man's exposed chest with each breath that was taken. Calming his nerves, he crawled out of bed, the child within protesting at the movement.

A small nightmare, but what really took his fear to the next level was those words uttered as if a prophecy. Deeper than any fear Voldemort had ever instilled in him, this fear was deeply rooted into his very being causing his body to tremble and his skin to feel numb.

What had it all meant? Harry pondered over this as he made his way down into the living quarters. He had hand picked a book from one of the many book shelves and decided on reading to remove the eerily spoken words from his mind.

The clock chimed the early morning hour pulling Harry from his read. He froze at the sudden touch of fingers on his neck. The fingers moved down the backside and finally came round to pull his head to meet with his dark-eyed lover.

"You should be resting," Severus said chiding him but gently. Harry watched the man for a moment before turning his eyes away. His head was forced back to look once more at Severus.

"What happened?" Severus demanded smoothly.

"Nothing," Harry whispered though in vain. Severus came around the length of the couch and pulled Harry from the couch by the shoulders.

"By no means does that face give an impression of nothing," Severus said harshly forcing Harry to meet his eyes. "What are you dwelling over?"

"It was merely a nightmare," Harry said trying to brush it off as nothing once more. "It just sort of alarmed me is all."

"What did you dream of?" Severus said suddenly interested in what could have off put such a courageous boy.

"Severus," Harry said trying to put off his lover's persistence but knew at some point he would be forced to submit. He stalled however as long as he could. "It was a nightmare and nothing more. Its not even worth discussing."

"Is that so," Severus asked his anger becoming laced in his words. "If it such a dream of indifference, I fathom not why you have so decidedly refused to speak of it. Do not think me a fool Harry. I will not be so easily deterred by your childish refusal."

"Why does everything have to be an argument with you? Am I not allowed to keep things to myself? Must I tell you everything?" Harry almost screamed through his own rage. Severus's eyes never wavered however.

Severus dropped his hands from their hold on Harry's shoulders. "Forgive me Mister Potter. It seems you could not trust me enough to indulge my inquiry over a simple dream."

Who was childish now, Harry thought heatedly. He turned away from Severus and made way to their room. "I'm not a child in need of your parenting Severus. I do not speak if you so order it."

Harry closed the door behind him, unintentionally slamming it. He cringed at the sound but continued to the bed and threw the covers from the bed. The child practically danced inside over the rush of adrenaline now overwhelming his veins.

Before he knew it, he had once more settled into a dreamless sleep which was suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking at the bedroom door.

"You will need to clean yourself up. Our guests are to arrive within the hour." Severus sounded indifferent to their earlier argument and gave no further information as Harry heard the soft footsteps leave their initial spot in front of the doorway. He stood from the bed, his anger still not sated before preparing himself for what was to come.

It would not help to have argued just before he was to tell Sirius of his undying love for Severus. The mere sight of the man at the moment would cause him to boil over with rage. How would he possibly make it appear as if their love was untouchable to anger when just that morning they had argued like parent and child over such a small matter.

Despite it all, Harry put on his game face and prepared himself for his speech to his godfather.

When he made his way down the hall into the living quarters, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Severus sat hovering over a platter of treats and tea. Remus immediately stood and came at him, holding him in a bear-like hug avoiding the bump below however.

"Harry," the man said through choked tears. "I never would have imagined."

"I know," Harry said hushing the werewolf with gentle pats to the man's back. "We hadn't thought it possible ourselves."

Remus pulled away, "Though I cannot completely agree with how everything has transpired Harry, I will support you."

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile. It was good to have Remus there.

"Now kindly remove your paws from my mate," Severus said evenly as he came to Harry's side and fashioned Remus with a glare.

"Oh," Remus said suddenly embarrassed to still be holding Harry to him. "Forgive me, I had not meant..."

He removed his hands and gave Harry a small grin before returning to his seat. Despite their earlier argument, it seemed Severus was not about to let another person lay hands on him. Severus was undeniably a jealous sort. Harry found himself chuckling as Severus's arm came around his hips and settled there.

"You look well," Dumbledore said grinning. "I am glad to see it."

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry said returning the smile. "When should Sirius get here?"

"I suspect in no time at all," Severus growled as he heard the door behind them fly open and almost off its latches. Severus easily dodged the attack made at him, pushing Harry to safety before standing ready. Remus was there in seconds holding Sirius back as Harry could only turn around a greet his seething godfather.

"You bloody snake!" Sirius barked as he looked towards Harry's very obvious bulging stomach. Dumbledore rose from his chair and eyed the half-mad man being held back by Remus.

"You should be sent to Azkaban for what you have done!" he continued to bark despite the others around him.

Severus stood without flinching and merely gazed at Sirius who was flailing within the hold Remus had on him. Dumbledore was at Harry's side, his hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said gently. "You cannot blame this entirely on Severus. I played quite a large part in what has taken place. Before you start laying accusations, allow Harry to explain what has truly occurred."

"He has been brainwashed! He doesn't know what he wants for himself!" Sirius said through clenched jaws. "You should have protected him!"

"Sirius," Dumbledore warned in a parenting tone. Harry felt his knees give out. He had not imagined things to have begun this way, but he was certainly not surprised by his godfather. Before Sirius could utter another word, Dumbledore silenced him with a charm. It was done wandless and left them all gasping for air. He motioned to Remus to have Sirius sit on the couch, ever guarded by his long-time friend.

Harry sat down and was joined by Severus who did not show any hint of emotion on his face or in his eyes. It seemed the man had been well prepared unlike Harry. Harry closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and looked at his godfather with a small smile.

"I'm sure this comes as nothing but a surprise to you Sirius," he said lightly. "I too wondered how things could have come to this in such a short period of time. I realize you probably have many questions, but today isn't about answers. I am with child and bonded to Severus through it. I'm not a wizard but instead a creature I hadn't even heard of until recently. Whether or not you support me, even though I wish it the latter, I will be having this child and I will continue to be with Severus. I just hope that we can come to an understanding so that you too can be in our lives."

Sirius's eyes never strayed from his. They showed a vast amount of anger, confusion, and overall sadness within their depths. Harry had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall if he lost focus. Today was not about tears. Today was about support and understanding. Harry was glad for the charm when Severus took his hand and squeezed it lightly. The action it self sent Sirius's eyes into a mad dance of anger.

"Please," Harry pleaded to his only family relation until this point. "Please do not allow your opinion of Severus put a space between us. Whether or not you believe it, I love Severus."

Hermione gasped as did Ron at the straightforward admission. Severus too seemed to be caught by surprise by it. Dumbledore seemed none the wiser to it all and merely smiled dearly at the two over his half-mooned spectacles.

Sirius closed his eyes tightly before letting out a deep breath and stared at Harry for a moment before nodding his head. Dumbledore took it as his cue to relieve the charm. Sirius looked on at the two's joined hands and then onwards to his protruding stomach. He let out a growl and turned to the Headmaster.

"Might I have a few moments alone with my godson?"

Dumbledore looked to Harry as did Severus, and he nodded his head in his approval. Severus gave him a look that was to say he would be nearby if anything were to happen, but Harry did not fear that Sirius would do anything to harm him.

The group left them to themselves and his godfather turned on him with a stern gaze.

"Are you sure you understand just what this means, Harry?" he said firmly. "I am not fully convinced that your mind has not been warped by certain individuals."

"Do you trust me Sirius?" Harry asked forwardly.

"Of course," he replied instantly.

"Then show it," Harry replied.

"Harry," the man began feebly. He seemed to be battling himself and losing. "I promised your father that I would watch over you."

"And you have," Harry said smiling. "But I choose who I come to care for and right now, the one I love is Severus without a fragment of a doubt. I had hoped you would trust I could decide who to spend my future with because I had been shown such love from both the Headmaster and you in the years."

"I," Sirius stuttered. "I trust you."

"Then please stop with the arguing," Harry said firmly. "I need you in my life and cannot have you there if you are constantly at odds with my mate. I realize that you two have a past but Severus has put that aside to allow me to have you in my future. Do you understand? The man you hate and that in return hates you has put aside his differences for the sake of your godson and his unborn child."

Sirius's eyes strayed once more to his belly. He breathed a deep sigh and nodded his head. He pulled Harry into a hug and let out a low groan.

"For you," he said gently. "But I won't like it. I will not pretend that I approve."

"I don't expect someone as stubborn minded as you to," Harry laughed and his godfather laughed in reply. The pulled away and the man gave him a firm squeeze to the shoulder.

"But if he ever hurts you," Sirius said as his eyes narrowed. "I will tear him limb from limb."

"I would find it very entertaining to see you try," Severus said from behind them. "However, you shall never have the reason to in the first place. I vow to protect Harry with my last breath."

Sirius turned and for a moment, Harry was worried another argument would break loose. However, they seemed to be reaching a silent understanding. Neither one said a word before Sirius turned back to Harry.

"I must leave, but I will visit soon," he said loud enough for the group listening in to hear. "For now, let us leave it at this."

Harry nodded and stood as Sirius made his way to the other side of the room and exited through the door after transforming into Padfoot. Harry waved though he was sure it seemed slightly childish that he would and the other gave him the signature grin he had been long waiting to see.

Everyone settled back to their seats for light conversation before one by one, they excused themselves and departed. It felt like a small gathering of old friends and was a needed break in the hectic events that had in the past few days taken place. As the last of them, Hermione herself got ready to leave, she gave Harry a tight hug that expressed all of her feelings.

"I expect to receive an owl each day about your condition," she said softly. "From what I have read, there is very little known about these creatures and thus I am of no real use. I, however, will continue to search."

"No need," Harry said smiling. "I have a few contacts myself with more information than the wizarding world has to offer. I'll send you letter tomorrow."

She nodded her head and then bowed slightly to Severus who bowed in return.

"Goodbye then," she said once more smiling before leaving through the fireplace.

Severus had left Harry after sating his urges before locking himself in the room he now designated his laboratory. Lately, his head was a mess with all things Harry Potter. The boy had not only become a desire in which was not easily ignored or denied, but now with his child an existence that could never be replaced. Long were the days of hovering over possible potions that could help with the boy's urges, but nothing seemed to have worked for each trial potion put into the boy's morning and afternoon teas.

Severus let out an audible groan, smoothing over his brow in frustration. Kneading fingers into the worn flesh, he concentrated on his young lover and his newest trial; soon, they would have a baby in which he was not sure would resemble the creature it was sure to be, or their own wizarding kind.

A sudden presence brought him from his thoughts and had him turning immediately wand in hand at the ready.

"Ah," Stefan said with hands drawn to the sky in surrender. "Forgive me for alarming you."

Severus withdrew his wand and bowed. "What brings you at this late hour, Lord Stefan?"

Stefan circled the room taking note of the various ingredients scattered about the tabletop near a bubbling cauldron.

"What have you been in the midst of, I wonder?" he said idly as he hovered over the cauldron with curious eyes. "Is this a potion of your creation, Severus?"

"Indeed," Severus replied. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

"Yes," Stefan said finally resting his eyes on him. "I fear I come with somewhat unfortunate news. Where might I speak with you and Harry?"

"I will bring him to the study," Severus said ushering the man from the room. He immediately left the study to fetch the boy now deep in sleep. Harry was curled up around a rather large pillow, mumbling about his dream. Severus could not help but let a smile escape as he did his best not to startle the boy awake. When Harry had finally roused, he was in a state of confusion. First he tried to disrobe Severus, but before he could succeed, the man had stopped his hands and gave him a rough kiss.

"Later," Severus breathed. "We have company. Get dressed and meet me in the study."

Harry nodded absently before rushing off to the bathroom. When he had made his way into the study, Stefan sat in the arm chair that Severus often favored sipping at a hot steaming cup of Earl Grey tea. Harry let himself be led by Severus, who had been waiting at the threshold, to the couch near the sitting king.

"Lord Stefan," Harry said with a smile. "You visit quite late. How was your trip?"

"My dear cousin," the man said with a saddened smile. "I fear I only bring the worst news today."

"What," Harry breathed as the man settled emerald orbs on him.

"I will not hover around the truth," Stefan said with a grave stare. "A prophecy once told is in the wake of coming to life. You were foretold to appear as a man of three worlds with the magical strength of the originals themselves. The child within has been foretold to cause the ending of these two worlds and bring about the reign of the beyond realm."

"I'm confused," Harry spoke slowly. "What are you going on about?"

"Forgive me," Stefan said gently. "A prophecy our kind has feared since the beginning of our intermixing in this world has been foretold and passed through the centuries. Your magical signature is unlike any I have ever seen. Even more alarming is your identity having been unknown for as long as it had. It is as if you never existed to our world. The prophecy foretold a shadow of the true Incumutis to appear only to give birth to the original one—the destroyer of the two worlds. The child you carry is said to be the one that should bring an end to everything that we know."

"You must be joking," Harry said now letting his anger take hold. "Just because someone told a story doesn't mean that it has anything to do with me!"

"Oh but it does," Stefan said softly. "I cannot explain in quite enough detail how all the evidence leads to you Harry, but if we are to save the worlds we love, we must rid you of this child while it still grows inside."

Harry stood, his hands balled and his face red with rage. "You are bloody mad!"

Severus too was in disbelief of such a prophecy. He found his composure and stood as well giving Stefan a fixed stare.

"I think it time you departed," Severus said evenly. Stefan stood and nodded his understanding.

"I will return after you have had more time to ponder what I have said," Stefan said gently.

"Leave," Harry said through clenched jaws.

Without a backwards glance, Stefan was gone from them. In his wake, the two did their best to comprehend what had just been told to them.

To be continued...

End Note: Okay guys! What do you think? Do you believe in some prophecy? Poor Harry and Sev...just when they thought they could be happy. More to be explained in the following chapters!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I'm finally back after a long time away. I would like to say thank you to all my faithful fans. Onwards with the continuation of the series and hot smexy Sev/Harry pairing!

Chapter Eighteen

It was a shiver that ran the length of his back to the tips of his fingers and toes. Harry stood motionless and staring at the space that Stefan had once occupied. His entire existence until this moment had been a series of rather shocking discoveries; some were devastating while others brimmed on the side of overwhelming happiness. Today's, however, was one of pure devastation. He could not for a moment delude himself into believing such nonsense.

This led to the realization that he would no longer be able to trust those in which he had felt a connection to—his own kind would be his enemies no doubt in the coming months. Harry turned to his counterpart, who like himself had been quietly pondering what had just transpired. Severus gave him a knowing look.

"We are no longer safe," Harry said breathlessly. "I do not believe for a second that such a prophecy is true and once I deny them, we'll have a war on our hands."

Severus gazed at him while walking a few steps until standing just before him.

"We will speak with the Headmaster," Severus said gently as he pulled Harry into a comforting embrace. Before he had time to understand his own actions, Harry burst into a terrible cry of anguish that shook the room around them. Severus did not move merely held on to him tightly as he curled into the man, shaking underneath his painful misery.

SS*SS*SS

Something about Stefan Naught made Severus Snape feel uneasy. The man's overwhelming eagerness to assist as well as his now devastating prophecy and deduction made the hairs on his body stand to attention. There was something amiss with all that had transpired between them. Severus held Harry to him as he thought through their next step. He would not be made fool by these creatures and he certainly did not trust them.

Deciding to contact Albus and relocate, Severus gathered up the devastated boy in his arms and apparated them to the only safe house he knew. It was an old castle on facade guarded by wards used in the time of the initial battle with the Dark Lord. He would have to rebuild the wards but for the moment, it was better than their previous location.

After setting Harry in one of the beds occupying the large room, he quickly pulled parchment from his robes, inscribed a coded message to Albus Dumbledore of their whereabouts and sent it through an owl that inhabited the location. He looked to his younger mate who was still laying quite motionless on the small cot. The room was filled with several cots as it had once been used as an infirmary of sorts. Taking in his quaking form, Severus felt the strong pull of his heart. How much could one person take before crumpling beneath the weight of it all? Certainly Harry was breaking underneath it.

"I won't let them," he heard the boy say softly. "I don't care what they say."

"Nor will I," Severus said gathering the boy to him. "I feel something is certainly being played here. I will see to it that we find out."

"What do you mean?" Harry said while looking at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"I have a feeling that Stefan Naught and his band of followers are not who they say they are. I also have a feeling that Mister Whizwald is in joining with them. I cannot be sure of their true intentions but I feel that there is certainly something they are withholding from us."

Severus ran fingers through the boy's tangled locks as he pondered. Harry curled into him as his emotions calmed and were replaced otherwise by a need that was a constant companion these days. Severus felt the chill of arousal sweep like a brush fire through him. He could feel hands trailing beneath the fabric of his shirt and looked down to catch sight of Harry pressing small kisses on the exposed flesh.

Bollocks! He could not think straight with those clever hands touching him and those plump lips tasting him. He was sure that the Headmaster would wait no time at all to come to them, but the boy was already undoing his trousers. Sod it. If Dumbledore was unlucky enough to come while they were otherwise engaged, he would become none the wiser.

Pulling Harry upwards and claiming his mouth, Severus made short work of their clothing before exploring the well-charted body before him. Harry spurred him forwards with soft gasps and eager moans pleading him for more. The boy tasted sweeter than any fruit or treat he had ever had the honor of devouring. Savoring the boy beneath him, he loved him as sweetly as he was capable.

HP*HP*HP

Harry sprawled out, oblivious to his state of undress or rather caring little of it. Severus had excused himself when an owl returned with a small piece of rolled parchment. In his post-orgasmic haze, Harry could not be bothered with it all. After effectively crying his fears out, he decided to stay strong and trust Severus to find an answer to their current situation.

He heard the soft sound of footsteps as Severus returned. When he looked up, Severus's face betrayed nothing. He finally sighed and sat upright, curling around his rounded abdomen. He pulled on his trousers and waited for the other to speak.

"The Headmaster has advised us to remain here until he can gauge the situation we face. He will be visiting in a few days time but if anything should occur, we are to return to the protection of Hogwarts." It was stated in Severus's authoritative voice and lacked emotion. Harry assumed that Severus was none to happy about being put off in sorts. He let out a deep breath and nodded his assertion.

"I guess its all we can do at the moment," he said though his stomach grew tight at the undetermined future they were facing. He pressed a hand to the rounded portion of his belly, feeling the trembles beneath the surface. It had not been long since he was responsible for this little person growing within him, but everything he was would protect it even if it meant giving his own life in return. Severus was watching him but stayed where he stood. He could feel the tension in the air, pulled tight as if any moment it could snap.

Harry reached for the man's hand, lacing his fingers with the other and doing his best to offer even that small bit of comfort. He was not the only one that had been thrown into a pool of change. They were drowning in it and barely able to tread water underneath the amount of it. He and Severus had barely begun to know each other before they started to be bombarded by Harry's _condition _and urges. Nothing in the past few weeks was in the least bit normal in the normal progression of romance.

Severus came to sit beside Harry, their hands remaining interlaced. He turned towards Harry who was nibbling on his lower lip deeply within his own thoughts.

"I cannot begin to imagine what you must be feeling," Severus started but trailed off. Harry looked at the man obviously lost to how to comfort him. He smiled and squeezed the hand holding his tightly.

"I seem to be a magnet for these sorts of things," he said chuckling without mirth. "Sorry to drag you along."

"Harry," Severus said with his face grim. "None of this is your doing. What can I possibly do to prove that to you."

"Sev," Harry said softly. "My entire life has been this series of unfortunate events. I was ignorant for thinking that any little bit of happiness I might feel wouldn't come at a cost."

Severus forced Harry to look at him after he turned his eyes away from the other. The man's fingers held his jaw firmly.

"Where is that overly obnoxious optimism you were always terrorizing my days with?"

Harry shrugged, "Even optimism has its limits."

"Bollocks," Severus said letting go of Harry's chin. Harry smiled at his usually well-mannered professors proclamation. Whether or not Severus was use to cheering up others, he was certainly doing a good job of it for Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said still smiling.

"Whatever for?" Severus said his eyebrow raised in wonderment.

"For trying to cheer me up," Harry said laughing. "The idea that the emotionally retarded Severus Snape would be comforting me makes me feel a bit better actually."

"Emotionally retarded?" Severus gave him a look of disgust but his mouth twitched with hints of a smile. "That's a rather cruel way of putting it, Mister Potter."

"Forgive me, sir. I just call it how I see it."

"Indeed," Severus said finally gracing Harry with a smile. Even with the heaviness of their situation, the light banter was easing the previous tension. Relaxing backwards, hands pressed into the bed from behind him, he kicked his feet out and let his head fall backwards.

"What should we do now? I feel like I've been locked up all of my break."

"I do not remember being in charge of your entertainment, Mister Potter."

Harry laughed, "Right. Well since we are stuck here together, you just became my sole entertainment."

Severus merely watched him with an impassive face causing Harry to laugh again. There wasn't much to do when they weren't wrapped in a world of passion. Though it was quiet, it felt good to for a moment forget himself. Harry laid back fully on the cot and stared towards the ceiling. Severus sat unmoving at his side. His mind wandered to the child doing tumbles in his belly. His hand strayed over the small moving bump. Another hand rested over his own and then touched the little expanse below it. Severus was feeling the movements, and Harry caught the smile playing at the man's lips.

Severus spent most of the day redecorating. He stated to Harry a time or two that he refused to stay in a room fashioned as it was even if they were to stay for only a short amount of time. Harry didn't much mind as it gave the man something to do. With their limited resources and no word from the Headmaster since the note they received that morning, they were left with little else to do. Harry was given a book that Severus found in one of the rooms and read most of the day. When the light faded from the rooms and everything grew colder, Severus came to the bed that he had expanded and made to be much more comfortable than the cot it had previously been.

"I never knew you to be such a stickler for decorating Sev," Harry said smiling at the older man. Severus returned his smile with a sneer. Harry chuckled and set his book aside as Severus settled next to him.

"Having an acceptable place to dwell is an adult's responsibility Mister Potter."

"I don't see any adults here," Harry said laughing again. Severus scoffed and pulled him into a tight embrace. The heat spread between them and left Harry breathless. He felt a hand slide beneath his shirt, trailing up the length of his spine and downwards again stopping just above his rear.

"Only an adult does what I am about to do to you," Severus whispered into Harry's ear. The words sent an electric current down the length of him. A hot mouth kissed just below his ear and then trailed the length of it before nibbling at his collarbone. Harry found it hard to breathe when a tongue traced the protruding bone then upwards until finally Severus claimed his gaping mouth.

Harry grasped at the material covering the man's chest and pulled the older wizard flush against him, rubbing himself shamelessly into the other. Severus responded with a thrust of his own hips and then pushed Harry on his back into the yielding mattress below. Their mouths moved against each other, exploring tongues mingling heatedly and hands searching each other. Severus divested him of both his shirt and trousers.

"There really is no other reason for you to wear clothing except for the act of foreplay," Severus said roughly into Harry's mouth as he bit his way from mouth to abdomen. Harry was wriggling in anticipation as Severus stopped just short of his straining erection. He let out a frustrated growl when Severus kissed his way down, avoiding the one area he wished he would explore. Curling his hands into the bedsheets and moaning, Harry did his best to be patient.

"Sev," he said in his own breathlessness. "Just take me already!"

He felt the older man chuckle against the skin he was teasing. "As impatient as ever I see."

Harry let out another frustrated growl when Severus continued his assault everywhere except the place he wanted it most. He writhed beneath the ministrations and finally pulled the man from where he sought to torture him. He attached his mouth to the man's neck, biting lightly and then sucking the salty flesh into his mouth. Severus let out his own growl.

Harry's hands pulled away the button of the man's trousers and then slide beneath, teasing the hard flesh hidden inside. Running his palm along the length of it, he was rewarded with a dominating kiss. Severus spread Harry's legs, holding them just underneath the knee and thrust himself entirely into Harry. Throwing his head back, Harry let out a loud cry. The feeling of relief and pleasure overwelmed him as the other pounded into him without pause. Their bodies moved into each other in a fast rhythm. Harry trembled underneath the ferocity of it and was soon coming hard between them.

Severus laid out beside him, and Harry curled into the man resting his head on his chest. Moments such as these felt overwhelmingly sweet. He didn't know what would happen in their future, but pressed against the hot, strong chest of his older lover, he trusted that they would be together.

A few days passed without incident. Harry fell into a normal routine of reading and shagging his older mate senseless. With not much to occupy them and the inability to venture outside, they were left only to each other for entertainment.

Harry was slowly beginning to understand a little of what made Severus one of the most interesting individuals he had ever met. Severus would tell him of his days back in school—even going as far as to divulge his relationship with both his mother and father. Harry no longer felt jealousy of the past love Severus had for his mother because from the stories the man had already told him, he could definitely see why the other had ultimately grown attached to her.

"Lily was always indulging her curiosity," Severus said that evening as they sat by a fire hearth dancing with flames. Harry was leaning against Severus, his head resting on the man's upper arm as he listened to more stories of his mother. "She had this amazing capacity for troublesome incidents. I, being unable to leave her alone, was always unwillingly involved in most of them. We always managed a way out however. Lily was both quick to involve herself and just as quick to resolve it."

"She was fearless," Harry said smiling as he watched the flames.

"Yes. You too are much like her in that regard."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Harry said rubbing his belly idly. He traced the growing circle and felt the quiver of the child's movements underneath his fingertips.

Severus merely put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him tightly to him. Harry hesitated with his next question because it would be asking much to be divulged to him, but also stir feelings in him he was just barely getting beyond at the moment.

"Why," he started in a soft whisper. "-why didn't she choose you?"

Severus stiffened obviously not having expected Harry to ask such a question. Silence hung between them, heavily clouding the air. Finally, he heard the man let out a deep sigh.

"She did not fall in love with me," Severus said slowly. "For years, I too wondered why should would ever choose your father when I was plainly in front of her. I was angry that my existence was nothing more than a bad childhood and even worse school years. However-"

He was now resting a hand on Harry's belly and smiling gently as his fingers danced over the expanse.

"-now I feel those years of anger were suffered in vain. If not for her love for your father, I would not be with you in this moment."

Harry closed his eyes to the words. Hearing them was turning quickly into feeling them. He nodded his head in agreement. All these years of sadness and even those future years they face, he felt that they were suffered but all for this moment.

"I've never agreed with you more," he finally said turning brightly shining eyes to his counterpart.

"Of course you must. I have never been more correct in my entire existence."

Albus Dumbledore stepped into their makeshift living quarters and sat down on an ancient armchair nearest the fire. He regarded both forms that sat on the adjacent sofa.

"It seems that we are once more faced with grave circumstances," he said finally. "I fear that I no longer trust those in which we had previously put our faith in."

"How do you mean, Albus?" Severus left his formalities out of the conversation under the heavy tension of the room.

"Mister Whizwald has disappeared," Dumbledore stated frankly. "I received a visit from an informant of mine that stated he had gone missing the day that you were visited by Lord Stefan."

"What?" Harry asked quickly. "Why would..."

"Harry, might you tell me what was said to you upon Lord Stefan's visit?"

Harry described the evening in detail to the Headmaster who merely nodded his head in affirmation and fiddled with his long white beard. Finally, when he had finished, Dumbledore looked to Severus.

"I fear that we are facing a great deal," he said calmly. "How are you feeling Harry?"

The man's eyes strayed to his rounded abdomen now much bigger than the last time they had spoken. "I am a bit nervous sir."

"I can imagine."

"How do we proceed?" Severus finally voiced after a pregnant pause.

"We will relocate to Hogwarts as it is the safest place for Harry to be. I will have Madam Pomfrey monitor Harry throughout the pregnancy. You will need to keep to your quarters for the duration of the pregnancy, and we will proceed carefully following it." Dumbledore settled backwards into his chair. "Until we either find Mister Whizwald or are able to retrieve more information on the matter, I am afraid that we can do little else."

"What about our efforts against the Dark Lord?" Severus asked evenly.

"Though we are not sure to what degree Harry's and the child's magic will be controllable and what we can trust has been told to us, I believe we can continue to experiment with ways for Harry to learn to harness his powers." Dumbledore gazed at Harry sadly. "You will need to put your every effort into it. You have much more riding on your ability to do so."

"Yes sir." Harry could feel the weight of it all. The steady kicks in his stomach reminded him why he would continue to move forward and focus his every effort on controlling his newly discovered abilities.

"Shall we depart then?" Dumbledore said standing. "Oh and Severus..."

"Yes?" Severus stood bringing Harry along with him. Harry pulled from the man's arms deciding to hold himself on his own two feet. He wasn't an invalid, and he needed to feel strong in face of their uncertain future.

"You will of course remain with Harry in your quarters. I believe once the child is born we will know more of our next steps in face of your return to Potion's professor."

"Thank you sir," Severus said shortly as they followed the man outside of the warded grounds. They apparated just outside of Hogwarts and trekked their way towards the main entrance. Darkness consumed them, and Harry shivered as the cold wind prickled his flesh.

Harry crossed the threshold into Severus's quarters. The rooms were elegantly decorated with Slytherin house colors and neatly kept; he was however led straight to the bedroom and had little time to gaze about. Harry followed the taller man into their shared room. As he closed the door behind him, he pressed his back against the cool wood and tilted his head against it.

He could hear Severus let out a sigh and retrace his steps towards him. Automatically, as if a magnetized by the very closeness of the man, Harry clung to him and tasted the cool flesh of the Severus's exposed neck. He was pushed back against the door and his mouth claimed in a dominate kiss. He clung tightly to the other while his tongue explored the older man's mouth with fury. It was minutes of passionate exploration. Hands slid to the front of his jeans, opening them, and then forcing them downwards. He toed out of them as quickly as he could before those hands were raising him upwards, pressing their hot erections together in between them.

Throwing his head backwards, he let out a groan in response to the delicious friction.

"Gods Sev," he breathed as Severus moved his hips, rubbing their erections together in quick thrusts. He rode out a hard orgasm, spurting his seed between them and crying out.

"That was quick," Severus said coolly as pressed his arousal to Harry's opening.

"Shut it," Harry growled but was effectively silenced as Severus drove into him. Their pace started and ended vigorously. It wasn't long before both were stiffened in their overwhelming ecstasy. Harry felt encasing darkness as he faded into unconsciousness.

End Note: Now an interview with Dumbledore

Brianna: Why would you trust Lucius Malfoy enough to allow a relationship?

Dumbledore: It was a ploy of sorts. I had hoped Severus would realize his feelings for Harry

Severus: You meddlesome old man!

Brianna: Surely you can't be that angry, Sev? You got lots of smexing on!

Dumbledore: Oh the joys of youth!

Brianna: Some of the readers think that you are manipulative. How do you respond to that accusation?

Dumbledore: I am. Of course, it is why our advancements against Voldemort have succeeded so splendidly.

Brianna: However, due to that same manipulative behavior, you have now put both Harry and Severus in a very dangerous situation.

Dumbledore: Yes, and I am still doing my very best to atone for it.

Harry: Shiny gifts are a man's best way to apologize

Severus: You are a child

Harry: And what would that make you?

Brianna: Touche Harry! Well until the next chapter!


End file.
